


Final Fantasy 9 Invaded

by Invadervam



Series: Invaded [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Invaded, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Tale 1/5, i hope someone will like it, i tired my best to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invadervam/pseuds/Invadervam
Summary: The adventure begins for 5 young teens hopefully, they make it through their adventure.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Started this in Feb of 2015.

A bell sounded off in the school as thousands of students started to leave it. A brown-haired girl ran towards the library spotting her friends standing in front she waves to them.  
"hey guys glad I could see you before I head home."  
"hey Alyssa" said the strawberry blond girl  
"what are you doing when you get home" she asked.  
"Am going to be playing a game with my brother why do you asked Renee?"  
"Oh I was going to see if you wanted to come over that’s all its ok I will just do some writing instead no worries" Renee said.  
"sorry" Alyssa said  
"It’s okay maybe another time hey what are you two doing today" Renee asked her dark-haired friends that stood by her the taller one the two spoke.  
" I have some homework to do its due tomorrow"  
"ok carol I wish you luck on that."  
"how about you nana?" Alyssa asked the shortest of the group.  
"oh, I have to help my mom with something and then I have to watch my lil brother.  
"guess we all have stuff to do then, well am just glad I got to see you before I head home."  
"Quick group hug?" Renee asked Alyssa  
"uhhh ok I guess just for a sec" Alyssa sighed  
"Yay" Renee and nana said carol laughed at this holding their arms out the group hugged each other  
"ow" Alyssa said she got smacked in the face by Renee during their group hug.  
"Ah sorry Alyssa" Renee apologized  
"this always happens" nana sighed  
"it ok" Alyssa said rubbing her face  
"well" she said turning away from the group  
"i have to get going see you later guys" waving bye to her friends she runs off. Making her way home she slammed the front door and yelled out  
"hello tony you home" Alyssa called out walking around the house and finding no one home she walked to her room grabbing the phone on the way and dialing her brother’s cell number. After a couple of rings, he answers.  
"Hello?"  
"Yo Bro why are you not here aren’t we going to play that game together."  
"oh, hey Alyssa sorry am with Krystal she not feeling sick anymore and I thought I would take her out."  
"you promised to play the game with me!" she yelled into the phone.  
"I'm sorry Alyssa, but I can't play am out already we can play another time" her brother sighed" I have to go bye."  
"Wait!" Click.... looking at the phone she whispered to herself  
"But you promised."  
Stumbling towards her bed, she flops onto it and pulls the blankets and her plush turtle over herself. Feeling sad the girl started talking to herself  
"it's going to be fine, so what if he doesn't play games with me that much anymore I can play the game myself". Stretching and pulling the covers off herself walks over to her console and it in and started to watch the intro video when her favorite character in the game came up on screen.  
"Yay I can't wait to play this ok now where were we... Um, oh yeah, we just got to Lindblum after all that stuff happened in Dali."  
Pressing start the girl notice the screen start to flicker and started to become static and dark then it started getting dark and darker till it was completely black, and she couldn't see the title screen anymore.  
"what the hell" she said getting up she started to feel a breeze looking toward the window to see if they were open, but they were closed turning back to the tv she noticed it coming from it. Hesitantly she walked towards it, but the breeze started to get stronger and stronger. Worried she tried to back up away from it, but the breeze was so strong it sucked her forward and unable to keep upright she slammed into the TV but as she slammed into it she felt her body begin to slide forward and with a loud "Pop" she was gone. Nothing showed in the room that it was occupied expected the TV which was still on and showed the opening intro for a new game.


	2. Alexandria

As she plummeted down she saw a bright flash and hit solid ground. When she hit she could hear a loud snap and sense a sharp pain from her elbow down to her hand. Sprawled out on the ground she stayed where she was for a couple of minutes before finally sitting up slowly looking at her hand and saw that two of her fingers bent wrong. Sobbing to herself, she looked around and saw she was on the upper part of what appeared to be a small pier that laid by a lake that went so far that she couldn't see the land on the other side if there was any land over there. Looking down she saw a kid wandering about and an old man standing in a boat around the lower dock neither seem to have noticed her yet. Panicking she back up to the far wall of what seemed to be a house where she felt she wouldn't be seen the pain was still there, but she was finally able to notice that everything looked somewhat familiar to her but unable to place it. Freaking out she wondered where she was and how this couldn’t be a dream cause of the great pain she felt in her hand. She thought (No this pain is too real to be a dream). She tried to calm herself and started to breathe in and out slowly when she heard a voice call her.   
"Hey girl"   
With tears in her eyes she looked around for the voice and she saw a boy standing before her calling to her. Slowly getting up and walking towards him she stopped in front of him.  
"I saw what just happened" he said  
"what?" Alyssa questioned  
"I saw you! you appeared out of thin air"  
Looking at the boy Alyssa wondered (out of thin air?) in distress she said, "I did?" '  
"Yeah you did, where did you come from?" asked the kid  
"umm uhh" said Alyssa  
"come on spit it out!"  
"I-I don’t know whats going on am sorry!" the girl cried out.  
Thinking to herself Alyssa questioned if she should tell the kid where she was from (I don’t think I should tell him where am from I don’t even know what he will do if I tell him." nodded to herself she said "sorry about that I mean am from a faraway a place I guess.”  
"ugh am not stupid I know you weren't from around here I mean look at what you're wearing." he fumed. Looking at herself Alyssa noted that she was wearing just a black long-sleeved and green cargo pants and socks with no shoes. "no armor no weapon you must come from a weird place you're not even wearing shoes" he added  
"heh well I didn't think I was going out" she joked more to herself to help calm down more.   
"well whatever you come from you look like you need some help? if you help me I will help you how about that am a nice guy right?" snickered the boy.  
"umm" the girl said thinking (ugh I might as well I need help right now) "sure" she agreed with him "I will help you if you help me."  
"Yeah sure hurry up and come with me" he gestured walking down the pier towards the houses that lined on each side. As Alyssa follow she finally recognize where she was and was shocked. “Hey hurry it up I don’t have all day” the kid said and Alyssa went as fast as she could with no shoes along the path coming to an arch along the houses the kid turned around and point to it and said "ok girly go that way and I will be right back I have to go get something I would have you help now but your slow right now.”  
"oh, umm ok just down this path then what?"  
"Go down till you hit the church and wait till I get back oh and here" throwing a vial at her which she barely catches as he starts to walk away saying "drink that and wait for me.”  
after saying that he runs off leaving Alyssa by herself she nodded to herself and started down the path. Looking at the vial that the kid gave her she thinks that it might be a potion and if it was then she would be healed of the pain in her hand. Downing the blue liquid, she felt in her stomach what she thought were sparkles and her hand started making a cracking sound which she thought were the bones that were straighten back together it she slowly moved her fingers and it didn’t hurt at all. Happy she begin to walk faster to the church reaching it she sat on the ground looking around and waited for him to get back. Thinking to herself (ok it appears that am in a game this is so weird what am i going to do) patting herself on the chest she said aloud “it's going to be alright its going to be ok i just have to find a smart person and ask them to help me if they will even believe me." nodded she sat quietly and waited for that kid to get back.  
After an hour of waiting Alyssa heard the thud of footsteps coming down the path she had taken. Getting up she looked towards the path and saw the kid carrying what appeared to be a ladder and a boy with a pointed hat following him (oh my gosh it vivi so cute) the girl thought as hint of a blush gracing her freckled face. As the rat kid walked by he pulled out of nowhere a pair of boots and tossed them to her. She barely caught them nearly falling out of her grip and heard him say "here I guessed your size they should fit you." "Thanks" she said pulling them on they were a little tight but fit ok. Thinking to herself (where here did he pull these boots out of oh my god its hammer space oh wow I wonder if I can do that now I will have to try it later) finally tuning in to what was happening and noticing that the rat kid was gone and a moogle was talking to vivi.  
(oh so cute) she thought wanting to pet the little moogle but holding back knowing that would make her seem even more weirder. Just then a moogle dressed in green walked into the chruch it said "Kupo...? You here?"and the other moogle responded "Kupo! Stiltzkin! Why that getup? You are leaving, kupo?"  
"Yeah, and this time I might be away for a long time."  
"I'll miss you, kupo."  
"Now, don't you worry. I'll write."  
"Okay, kupo!"  
"Well, I'm off. Take care! Oh, and say hi to Mosh in the castle for me."  
with that stilzkin left them there Vivi said “was that a friend of yours?"   
kupo said "Yes, kupo. A very special one, kupo!!!"   
then Alyssa and Vivi heard the rat kid yell "Hey! I thought I ordered you guys up here!!!" alyssa yelled back "Ok we are coming hold on a sec ok umm vi-kid come on let's go before he yells at us again "   
“ok" Vivi responded shyly Alyssa walked to the ladder and climbed up to the top and waited for Vivi to make it up.   
"Alright, the play's gonna start if we don't hurry!"  
hearing him they hesitantly walked after the rat kid but the two of them stop before the rickety plank that bridged over the roofs the rat kid said as he steadies the ladder he was holding "Come on! Get over here! Lemme guess... You're both afraid of heights, aren't you? both Alyssa and Vivi nodded "It's okay! Just pretend you're on the ground! Come on, already! We're runnin' outta time!" slowly the they walked crossed the planks and ran across the roof coming to another plank they stopped. “Not again... Don't worry! It won't fall!" alyssa carefully walked across and made it then gestured for Vivi to crossed encouraging him to come over hesitantly he walked halfway when the plank started to fall Vivi jumped that last half barely making it over. Alyssa bent down to check on him and to see if he was alright hearing the rat boy saying  
"Hahaha... I guess it fell No point in worrying now, right?" giving the kid a dirty look Alyssa helped Vivi to get up and followed him across another plank as he stopped and said   
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"  
"I don't even know either of your names!"  
"what are they? "I can’t keep calling you slave and girly" he looked at Alyssa and she said "am Alyssa" they both looked and the little kid and he said “Vivi."  
“So, your name's Vivi and your Alyssa, huh?"  
"Kinda funny names..."  
"My name's Puck! Pleased to meetcha!"  
Alyssa smiled at his intro of himself as he started off again a crossed that roofs "Whew... We finally made it!" He used the ladder he was carrying to get from the last rooftop and to a wooden platform right by the castle "After this wall, we'll be inside the castle!" "C'mon, let's go!" as he ran a crossed to the castle Alyssa and Vivi ran after him trying to keep up.


	3. I Want To Be Your Canary

They came up behind a bunch of people sitting watching a stage as the band started playing and the audience clapped the trio clapped along as fireworks and rambunctious music fill the air. They watched in amazement as it went on for a while and the lights dropped and a man in a big dress robe came to the center stage and said to the audience   
"Ladies and Gentlemen!"  
"Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago."  
"Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus."  
"She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo."  
"When our story begins, Marcus, having heard this, crosses swords with the King."  
"And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet..."  
"...noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents “I Want to Be Your Canary'!"  
As King Leo with two soldiers are about to battle with Marcus three men come to his aid the man with red hair spoke "We shall back thee, Kinsman!"   
Marcus says "Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!" the man with the hammer says   
"Nay, Kinsman!" "For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!"   
King Leo says "What ho? Out, vermin! Away!" "Thou darest bare thy sword before the King!?""All who stand in my way will be crushed!" the boy with the tails speaks next "Treacherous Leo, my Kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain!" "For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" a battle ensues between the king and the rebels defeated as the king says "Arrg... Grrr..." "Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" limping away as fast as he can the boy with tail tries to follow him "Come back!" but the red haired man blocks the way the boy with the tail yells "Out of my way, Blank!" swinging his dagger at blank as he dodges it he says "Consider this, Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!" "Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!" as a small sword fight happens Blank runs away while Zidane follows after him and has another fight after which they run off to the right of the stage.  
As they run off the trio clap Alyssa thinks while watching the rest of the play continue (that was interesting I kinda hope there is more fighting it’s quite exciting.) looking at the others (they look like they are having fun too this is nice if I do ever get back home I want to see if mom will take me to see a play maybe with my friends too…oh wait) thinking hard (if I remember correctly this play gets crashed by Vivi and Puck as well as me now oh man I hope I do this right I have to get aboard the airship with the others and crash into that forest and all the other stuff has to happen I don't think I should interfere with the story that has to happen I have to remember that.) nodding to herself she tries to enjoy the rest of the play but was waiting for the moment when Zidane and the princess will come down the lines of the streamers looking up towards the castle tower Alyssa can see the princess starts to fall she watched worriedly as this unfolded before her. Zidane fell after her as they fall onto the tent top out of sight Alyssa looks higher up and saw that Steiner has smashed into the side of the ship (oh that must hurt I feel sorry for him I hope he's ok) "let’s move closer" said puck and walking around to the front of the audience Vivi and Alyssa followed "puck are you sure we should" looking around he said "just come on or we will missed the good part" "ok" she looked back to the stage and listen to king Leo’s monologue.  
"Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betrothed to Prince Schneider!"  
"And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine!"  
"Gwahahahaha!" the two soldiers who were in the earlier battle walked on stage hold Marcus by their sides "Your Majesty!" one of the said the other spoke too "We have caught an intruder!" the king preached   
"Why, my poor Marcus!"  
"Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia..."  
"...no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee..."  
"...never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee!"  
a bell rung out and he continued to speak "When the bell strikes three..."  
"Under the axe thou shall be!"  
it rung out a second time   
Alyssa tried to keep up with what was happening but she was worried something would go wrong and as the bell rang a third time she looked back at the stage and listened in to the kings words "Futhermore!" just as his monologue was reaching its climax Zidane and the princess popped out of the ground and Steiner followed suit Marcus broke free from the soldiers and went up to the princess proclaiming "Cornelia!" the hooded princess stood there stunned and with a whisper from Zidane she said back "Oh, Marcus!" she walked to Marcus and embraced him   
"Oh, Marcus! I missed you so!" "I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!" Zidane then speaks "See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" the king walks towards Steiner "Never!" "Never leave his side, thou sayest?" turning back to the couple he continued "Foolish banter! I'll not allow it!" turning to the dumbfounded Steiner "Cornelia shall marry none other than this man - Prince Schneider!" "Is that not so, Prince Schneider?" "M-Marry the princess? Me!?" he said "Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!" said the king gesturing to the soldiers to attack but Zidane and Marcus fought back, and the soldiers ran off stage. King Leo turned to his daughter and spoke "Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me." shaking her head she said "Nay, Father! I shan't return!"  
"Cornelia... Trouble me no more."  
"This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."  
Marcus yelled "Not if I can help it!!!"  
"Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia..."  
pulling this sword from it sheath "I shall cut thee down!"  
Marcus steps forward to stab the king but the princess runs in front of her father and takes the stab "Ngh" falling to the floor Marcus yells out "No... Cornelia!!!"  
"Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..." "Cornelia!" freaking out Steiner yelled out "Princess!" dying the princess said her final words "Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..."as the king and Steiner wept for the dead princess Marcus said "What have I done!? Am I never to hear her loving voice again!?"  
"Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!?"  
"O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"  
Marcus stabs himself "Ngah!" Zidane’s exclaims "Marcus!" the audience clamored at this "Wow, what a show!" puck voiced "Yeah, so sad..." agreed vivi wiping his eyes. Alyssa wiped her own eyes as she teared up even thou she already knew the outcome it was a good play she felt very sad at what was happening. "I'm glad we climbed all the way over here. How about you, huh?" at that she looks at where puck was looking and saw two knights coming towards them "Uh oh! Looks like trouble!" the trio ran as they heard the knights yell "Stop, you!" "Come back, trespassers!" after running around a circling path Vivi tripped and Alyssa stops running and ran to him helping him up and heard puck yell at them "Fools! I'm getting outta here!" pulling Vivi up she pushed him toward the path that led up towards the theater airship as they ran across the small bridge the connected the ground and the ship. She hears the knight yell out again "Fury!!!" 'Come back here!" she yells back "leave us alone!" as they run around the actors and jumped over the princess as the knight continued after them Vivi stopped and turned around so Alyssa came to a halt and turned as well and heard Vivi say "Don't come any closer!" putting up his hands he murmured a spell and sent flames from his fingertips. Alyssa mouth slipped open as she saw this (oh wow magic, oh no!) she stared in horror as the princess's hood was set ablaze jumping up the princess exclaimed "Ow! That's hot!" throwing her hood to the ground and patting herself down. Stepping back away from the group Alyssa see Vivi turn around and trip again she ran to him to help him up just as Zidane came up to the two of them and said "Hey, kid... You okay!?" Alyssa helped Vivi up and let Vivi fixed his hat and said "Y-Yeah. I just tripped, that's all..." Alyssa ask Vivi if he was sure he was ok and his said "yes thank you for helping me up"  
"no problem Vivi."   
"Seize them at once!" Alyssa heard Steiner say as they started toward Zidane looked at Alyssa and yelled for her to back away and let him handle this Alyssa back away like he said and watch as Zidane, Marcus, Vivi and the princess fought against Steiner and his knights and won.  
Alyssa felt the ship start ascending and looked around and saw several harpoons being fired connecting with the ship pulling it down and making it hit the houses below it and this was happening everyone on the deck of the ship were tumbling about and falling over Alyssa saw Vivi fall over and tumble Alyssa stumble to him and held him up and steady him hearing a loud boom she looked up and saw the bomb monster and Steiner get back up and in fighting position and Alyssa backed away again to let them fight as the fight went on the four fighters yelled to him that the bomb monster was behind him he didn’t even glance behind himself only focusing on them even knowing what was going to happen Alyssa found herself yelling at him to turn around too he finally did turn around and saw the monster as it exploded Alyssa fell down as cloud of smoke cover the deck choking her. she laid down as close to the ground as she could get as she tried to open her eyes to see what was happen and the airship finally sailed out of the smoke and Alyssa watch as they sail away from the battered castle and town of Alexandria and the lake the laid before them as the ship sail downward till the ship descended below the mist Alyssa saw the sky turn dark as she tried to adjust to the change of light she felt the ship hit something hard and tumbled off the ship as she fell she felt her head hit something and everything turned dark.


	4. Evil Forest

Alyssa couldn't see anything couldn't speak barely able to breathe and she couldn't move stuck to the ground she tried to look around and could only see darkness then a tiny speck of light came into view. She tried to move her arm to reached out for it unable to she started crying gasping for air unable to do anything then she heard a deep honeyed voice laughing at her saying "Is that all you’re going to do just give up I thought you would be more interesting than that?" hearing this Alyssa got mad that this voice, it was mocking her laughing at her plight she felt so steamed she looked back at the light and tried to reached out for it on last time and finally was able to get a breathe of air she scream and she did so at the top of her lungs and woke up to a dark misty night sucking the air around her as weight finally came off her. She rolling to the side and she coughed harshly her eyes teared up as she lifted her head to see what happened. Steiner watched her with a concern look upon his face. He seemed to be voicing something, but she couldn't hear anything but a rushing sound. He stop and pulled a vial out and pushed to her lips urging her to drink chugging it down her breathing started to slow down and the rushing sound in her ears started to stop take deep breaths she looked back at him and finally heard what he was saying "hey are you ok now just breathe slowly now don’t rush it" he said patted her back. She settled down he gives her a hand and pulls her up to her feet speaking he said, "are you ok now young lady?"  
in a raspy voice Alyssa responses "*cough* yeah yes am ok thank you what was on me"  
"just some parts of the airship deck I pulled it off you am glad you’re alive almost lost you there for a second"  
"sniff t- thanks *sob* t-t-thank you so much I felt like I was going to die*sniff**sob*" alyssa cried.  
Seeing her cry startled Steiner and he reached into his pocket and pulled a dingy handkerchief and handed it to her trying to calm her down Alyssa wiped her eyes and notice blood appearing on the handkerchief alarmed Alyssa cried out "what the'  
"oh you must have hit your head when you fell off the ship you have blood all over your face don't worry about it the potion did its job and healed you up “calming down  
"oh ok" wiping the rest of her face she handed it back it him while saying "sorry I got it all dirty"  
"it’s ok that a handkerchief job to clean up a person don't worry" taking it he shoved it back into his armor looking around he had a worry look on his face and spoke "I thought you were the princess you have the same hair color" "oh am sorry" Alyssa said feeling a little sad he didn't save her just cause she was in trouble. "if your fine it best if you come with me till we find safety but first I must find the princess she must have falling off the airship as well I must protect her at any cost come along now" walking away from Alyssa down a dark damp path Alyssa got up and silently tried to keep stride with the rushing captain.  
After going down the path while they finally spotting the princess and Vivi. Steiner started after them with Alyssa behind him just as they were going to get to them a monster came from above and grabbed the princess "PRINCESS" screamed Steiner as he pulled his blade from his sheath running up to it Alyssa stood the frozen in fear as this was happening wanting to help but not knowing how to and Vivi laid there on the floor scared as Zidane came up from behind him "...What the hell is that?" he ran forward and stood beside Steiner who was yelling at the monster to give the princess back.  
"Yeah, like it's gonna really listen to you."  
"Come on!"  
just as the battle was going to start Zidane glowing with a shining pink and white light it enveloped his body and his body had change his clothes disappear and he was a lot furrier "Wh-What is that light!?" exclaimed Steiner "I don't know. Somehow, it raises my power." replied Zidane "Could it really be Trance...!? I've heard of it before! Trance is induced by a surge of emotion."  
"Alright, let's take him!"  
they both rushed the monster but in the end, it pulled itself to the trees tops and ran away with the princess. “Princess? PRINCESS!!!" Steiner yelled for her and he and Zidane looked toward the tree tops for her "What the heck? Where did they go?" Zidane said Alyssa walked up to them and heard Vivi say "She's gone..."  
"I was too scared to cast any spells... That monster's probably gonna eat her..."  
"No, no Vivi she going to be ok don't worry" Alyssa sputtered out Steiner exclaimed to himself "How could I let this happen!?"   
"Don't worry. She's not dead yet." Alyssa tried to tell him.  
"Your friend is right the princess will be ok for now.” Zidane answered   
“That monster was only a minion. He's probably gonna take her to his master."  
"That means the princess might still be - Come! We must go find her at once!" Steiner commanded just then another monster just like the first one came down upon Vivi "WHOA!" he yelped as he was grabbed Alyssa yelled "NO!" trying to go after it but Zidane grabbed her and pushed her to the side "stay out of the way"   
"Let me go! Help me!" yelled Vivi trapped in the monsters leafy grip with the combined power of Steiner Zidane and Vivi’s fire spell they made waste of it its laid there seemly died Alyssa was worried and wanted to check on Vivi but knowing what was to happen backed away for the monster and covered her mouth and nose just and the monster released its poisonous seed onto the gang Zidane leaped out of the way of the steam but Vivi and Steiner got hit with it Vivi falls unconscious as Steiner falls he proclaims "P-Prin-cess" and fall unconscious as well. Running to Vivi Alyssa dropped to her knees and checked to see if he was still breathing" its ok we just have to get the back to the ship we should have medicine there to help these two think you can grab the little guy umm what’s your name." Grabbing Vivi underneath his arms and dragging him towards Zidane "am Alyssa I would say it a pleasure to meet you but under these conditions well..."she trailed off. "Hey, it’s always a good time when I get to meet a cutie like you" Blushing Alyssa spoke "um well we need to get these two to the ship please lead the way" Zidane grabbed the unconscious captain and dragged him down the path with Alyssa and Vivi in tow.


	5. First Of Many Fights

Alyssa stood by the stairs waiting for Blank to come out, so she could ask him if Vivi was ok she may know what was going to happen but hearing someone say that he was going to be ok will make her feel better. (what was that voice? was I just imagining it? I must have I mean I was dying I guess something like that is normal and to top it off I was useless. I didn't help at all I should have be able to do something. Oh, what can I do I don't even have a weapon or armor I have nothing to defend myself or others...! I know I will ask Blank if he can lend me some supplies they have to have some extra stuff around here. I just hope he will let me borrow some.) The door thud against the wall as blank came out Alyssa ran to him asking worriedly "is he alright? will he be ok?" Blank closed the door silently and sighed "yeah your little friend will be ok I gave him an antidote for the monsters seeds he should be up and walking soon." Alyssa sigh in relief "thank you"  
"no problem he will probably want to see you and thank you for carrying him here." Blank started to walk away but alyssa stopped him again and asked, "oh yes ok I will in a sec I wanted to ask you for something if that's ok?"  
"hmm? what is it?"  
"well.” Alyssa wringed her fingers together and blushed hard feeling embarrassed asked "you guys wouldn't happen to have any extra armor and weapons around that I could use, would you? if you don't that's ok! I just wanted to ask I really need some if am going to be here I mean there are monsters around I kind of need some..."she trailed off at this point blushing bright red feeling so awkward. Smirking he asked, "do you even know how to fight?” He gave her a glanced up and down her body “you don't look like a fighter?"  
Giving a frown she said, "well no am not but I still need to defend myself if monsters come around." Pulling her hands away from each other she looked up to him she begged “lend me some please!"   
Holding his hands out he sighed "ok alright I believed we have some extra stuff in the corner of this room in that chest" he pointed to an old chest beside some strewed weapons. “you can take what you need just don't go waving your weapon around the place ok" "Nodding and thanking him she trotted lightly trying to not disturb anyone that was resting after the crash. Once she reached the chest she opened it slowly looking in she saw a multitude of things she could use but she just grabbed a couple of things out of the chest. She pulled a pair of greaves and what appeared to be an Alexandria chest plate with padding lining in it sliding them on she made sure they were snuggly in place. Closing the chest next she looked at the weapons scattered around and after a bit she found a small dagger it was light and seem easy enough to use so she pocketed it done with that she walked back to where Vivi was held. Opening the door, she noticed that Zidane was with Vivi talking she silently came into the room and waited her turn to speak with Vivi. Alyssa overheard what Zidane was saying to Vivi about how he would save the princess Alyssa smiled at them knowing that Zidane would keep his promise Zidane walked toward her and as he past by he gave her a pat on the back and said, "nice armor" and left.  
Looking back to Vivi Alyssa noticed he seem to be resting so she settled near him and just sat in silence till Vivi finally notice her and spoke happily" Alyssa you’re ok"  
"Yup"  
"you and Zidane brought me here right"  
'oh umm" blushing a bit she said "yeah we did am just glad you’re alright Vivi I was so worried"  
"you didn't get hit with the seeds?" he questioned  
"no, I was lucky the monster missed me"  
"that great am glad you’re ok"  
"yeah well I was really worried about you I thought I almost lost you I was scared"  
“? why were you scared I mean we don’t know each other that much"  
"well I don't know about you Vivi but I feel like we are friends and with what's happened us friends need to stick together" Vivi blushed at this and rubbed that back of his head Alyssa smile at him a little happy smile she happily and changed the subject to something else and she asked about how he like the play at least what he saw and they talked about that for a while thou Alyssa knew that Vivi was distracted with his worry for the princess.  
After while Alyssa and Vivi sat in silence and Alyssa felt a happy when Zidane and Steiner came into the room. Alyssa moved by the bunk beds to give them room to talk with Vivi. Walking up to the two of them Zidane said "Well, Vivi, we're ready to go look for the princess."   
"Really!? That's great! Be careful, okay?"  
"Actually, we want you to come with us, too."  
"Huh!?"  
"B-But I can't do anything."   
Steiner interjected "Hardly, Master Vivi. Your magic was highly effective against that monster. In all honesty, I hold your power in greater esteem than I do this scoundrel's."  
"B-But...I'm scared. I couldn't even move last time." Vivi sputtered  
"Please, Master Vivi."  
"For the sake of Princess Garnet, and all of Alexandria, I humbly request your assistance!"  
"Come on! You're a black mage, for crying out loud! Show us what you've got!" Zidane cheered at vivi   
"Alright, let's get going." He continued and then asked to vivi"...Okay?"  
"I'll... try my best." Vivi said softly. Steiner thanked him as Zidane started to leave the room Alyssa sprang forward and announced, " I will be coming too!"  
Zidane stopped and answered firmly "No I don't think so it’s too dangerous for you. I don't think you can even fight"  
"I hate to agree but he is right it is too dangerous for you it would be best if you stayed here." Steiner said shaking her head Alyssa spoke out" no I want to come I may not really know how to fight but I didn't help when the princess got kidnapped I just stood there I want to help and I can’t just let Vivi go without me he may know powerful magic but he is still a kid and I want to protect him too."  
"sorry no way am letting you come uh what your name?" Steiner asked  
"it’s Alyssa and if you don't let me go I will just follow you any way’s and if I get lost in this forest it over your head" running a gloved hand though his hair Zidane finally agreed to let her come "no I won’t allow you to go young lady" Steiner said   
"what are you going to do to stop her huh rusty?" asked Zidane.  
"don't worry Steiner please I will be ok I know I will be of some help and you guys can use all you need." Alyssa answered. Zidane murmured “I don't know about that" clapping his hands he gestures to the door" Ok let’s go already" walking out Alyssa followed right behind him to the next room Zidane noticed that Steiner and Vivi were not behind them " what are there waiting for?"  
"let’s give them a sec" Alyssa said knowing that Vivi and Steiner will be there best players in the upcoming battles and if they needed a second or two to give them it. Steiner and Vivi came out of the room and hurried over to them and they were on their way out of the ship when they passed by Blank. Alyssa stop and thanked him graciously for the armor and weapon" No problem just take care of yourself out there" nodding Alyssa was the first out of the crashed ship the air smell of burnt wood and wet moss Alyssa walked to the start of the path to the next area and waited for Zidane and then they will get moving. Steiner asked coming up behind her with Vivi " Are you sure you won’t just stay here instead Lady Alyssa you might really get hurt out there with us?"  
"I will be fine" Alyssa said with a little worry in her voice she was having second thoughts on going but knew she must if she wanted to get out of this forest." "Ok but if I or rusty say to get back you do what we say" Zidane announced as he came up behind the other two pocketing a vial. "Yes, I understand" answered Alyssa nodded her head.  
The four of them head down and waded through the water and back up to where they last were and continued from there as they walked down the path Alyssa and Vivi lagged behind not used to trekking though the foliage a couple of goblins came out, but Steiner and Zidane took them out quick before Alyssa and Vivi could make any moves to fight. As they came to a falling branch to cross to the upper path it finally came time to fight as a wolf like monster came barreling toward them and knocking Steiner and Vivi off their feet Zidane rushed the beast and hit it before getting knocked to the side. Alyssa freaking out a bit finally turned to deliver a blow she ran forward and slash at the beast neck. As it brought up it front paw to slash back at her Alyssa drove her knife into the monster's side and jumped back it let out a last painful howl it fell to the ground in front of her. Standing before it she couldn't stop looking at it even as the blood pooled beneath it. After a few moments she had finally realizes she had killed something it may have not been human, but it was something alive she had snuffed the life out of it. As the body started to dissipate her mind went blank she couldn't think of anything she couldn't breath and felt a deep, sharp pain in her chest near her heart closing her eyes, she clutched her chest kneeling a little the girl just wanted everything to just stop for a little, so she could breathe and for the pain to stop. She heard some shouting "HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Vivi yelled at her, looking are her with worried eyes. Finally, she gasped sucking the air into her. She looked at him and the other as they look back at her. She relaxed a little she then muttered "yy.. yes, am-am sorry, just freaked out a little am sorry please let’s continue ". Vivi flutter about her and assured her that she could go back to the airship as did Zidane and Steiner watching her eye worried eyes. Putting on a smile she voiced that she was ok and asked them to not worry about what happen it would not happen again. Still worried Vivi nodded and the three headed up the branch and along the path down the forest. Following them she looked at the sky and thought (this isn't just a video game anymore..... this is real).  
Looking back toward the others she thought about how Zidane fought(I don’t understand how he can do it well maybe I do he must have fought for years so has Steiner even Vivi is more experience than me with fighting someone...something) *sigh*(well it may scare me but I have to do this to survive how else will I ever find my way back home.) Has Alyssa focused back on where they were going they had come to a clearing where the light seemed to find its way through the forest treetops. "Hmm... No sign of any monsters here." Zidane said looking around turning around he made his way around a large trunk filled with clear water which some of it streamed though one of the branches to the ground "A spring...hmm why don’t we take a quick break here"  
"WHAT I DONT THINK SO WE HAVE TO FIND THE PRINCESS AND SAVE HER FROM THOSE EVIL MONSTERS THAT HAVE TAKING HER!!"  
"jeez calm down the princess will be ok we need a quick rest or we won’t be ready to save her and then what we will all get eaten" looking at Alyssa he said pointing to her "she needs to rest"  
"!?! am sorry" Alyssa said solemnly knowing she was hindering them  
"! no its not your fault Lady Alyssa please rest I will keep an eye out for beasts."  
"thanks, you guys"  
"Here" Zidane waved her and Vivi to him near branch that the water fell from" take a drink it will help you out" they came to him and took turn drinking from it when Alyssa finish she sat down and rested her head in her arms and thought (I think I will just attack the monsters and let the other handle killing them...) settling on that Alyssa checked on Vivi who was sitting near her staring at the treetops. "hey, Vivi how are you doing" Vivi turned to her and said “am ok am more worried about you and the princess"  
"you don’t have to worry about me I will be ok…eventually but am with you on being worried about the princess what are you looking at “Alyssa asked  
"oh am just trying to see the stars but the trees are blocking them *sigh* I kind of miss seeing them “he said as he sat back gloomily patting his back Alyssa tried to give he a smile but it came out tight lipped she looked away frowning she cursed herself not be able to comfort Vivi at a time like this. She stood up patting herself down and ask him if he was alright to get going he nodded and stood himself. "Zidane Steiner we are ready to head out" They all started down the path again as they seem to get closer to where the princess was the more monster seem to pop up Alyssa keep to attacking after Vivi spelled out his fire attack and would back away when it seem to start slowing down giving Steiner and Zidane room to kill them. Alyssa and Zidane would a times watch in amazement at Vivi and Steiner’s teamwork as Vivi sent his spell on Steiner’s sword and Steiner would slice though the plant monsters killing them in one shot. They finally came to what appear to be a cave with the ground and entrance covered in vines as they started to head in Alyssa felt a shiver down her spine and stopped as the others headed in she knew this led to the boss and would be a hard battle. She tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't budge she felt sweat on her hands and back as she slapped her leg to try getting it moving when she heard Steiner scream out "Princess!!!".   
Hearing this Alyssa felt the feeling come back into her legs and she ran into the vine covered cave she came up behind the others to heard Steiner saying, "Alexandria would be disgraced if a mere bandit should rescue the princess." Zidane still facing the large flower plant monster said ""You think you can handle him on your own?". Steiner went silent looking nervously at the monster. "Vivi, Alyssa let's get him!" the large monster screeched and flailed it vines around and the group pulled their weapons out to fight it. Its wiggled about and suddenly sprayed out pollen which hit Steiner and Zidane in the face as the two swipes at their face the monster’s tentacle reached out and grabbed Vivi lifting him toward itself as it was going pass her Alyssa slashed at the tentacle holding Vivi yelling for it to let him go. The monster screech and dropping Vivi now reaching for Alyssa one of the tentacles grabbed her leg and pulled it out from under her when this happened Alyssa dropped her dagger as it started to pull her to it she yelled for help just as it was about to wrap a tentacle around her waist Vivi cast his spell of fire on it its wheeled back and pulled off of her. Alyssa ran back to her weapon grabbing it she ran toward the plant and slashed at it while Vivi started another fire spell. Steiner and Zidane tried to attack the tentacles coming at them, but they could not see well with the pollen on them. The monster then wheeled it tentacles about and pointed at Vivi send a thunder spell at him. Vivi got badly shocked and fell to his knees trying to move Alyssa seeing this ran to him and protected him from the tentacles that started going after him just as the monster was about to hit her with its tentacles Blank appear from the side and slashed them cutting it off in the process. As Alyssa helped Vivi back to his feet she heard Blank say "Whew, I made it just in time." running up to Zidane and Steiner he throws a bottle of eye screen on them as they finally start to be able to see Blank says "Step aside. I'll take care of this." turning to the monster he slashes at the tentacles chopping them off one by one Zidane follows suit Steiner turns to Alyssa and Vivi and says" Master Vivi I need your help once again let’s do the attack" Steiner turn toward the monster and yell at Blank and Zidane to move out of the way and hurtled toward it as Vivi cast his fire spell on Steiner sword Steiner sliced the monster down the middle it screeched one final time as it died from the attack. As it stopped moving Steiner rushed to the princess who was laying wrapped in vines on the other side of the cave. Zidane cut the vines and Steiner pick the princess up and held her safety in his arm Alyssa stopped beside him and notice the princess was very pale and was breathing slowly. Steiner shook the princess and said “Princess!!! Please get a hold of yourself!" as she didn’t respond Blank said "Zidane, give her the stuff I gave you." Zidane pull out a purple vial and walked to the two and Steiner held the princess head back as Zidane poured the contents of the vial into her mouth she started to cough up the seeds in her from the monster plant Alyssa pat the princess on the back as Steiner ask the poor girl to drink it all. Vivi came beside Alyssa and asked, " Is she going to be ok?' just as he finished asking the ground shook and Blank yelled "WHAT NOW!?" Where the dead plant monster was the ground under it opened and two small spider plants came from it and a third came from the entrance of the cave surrounding the group. Zidane and Blank slashed at them keep the monsters at bay and "It’s time to get out of here" Zidane said as Blank yelled at them to "GO!".  
Steiner holding the princess tightly ran out and Alyssa followed him as the group ran away from the legion of monster chasing after them Alyssa notice Vivi in the lead followed by Steiner and the princess worried about the other two Alyssa chanced a glance back and saw all the monsters chasing them and screamed scared out of her mind she ran as fast as her legs could go as they neared what seemed to be the forest entrance Alyssa heard Zidane yell out "Blank" she was worried but didn’t look back knowing what happened and started to tearing up a little knowing she couldn’t do anything before finally exiting the forest Alyssa turned around just as Zidane slid and tumbled out of the forest just as very large vines closed the entrance the group look on as it seemed the whole forest started to petrified. Silence fell upon the group as Steiner started walking away from the forest and to a large rock formation to rest with the princess Alyssa and Vivi stayed with Zidane who keep knocking on the large petrified vines covering the entrance Alyssa shock at what happen felt a hand pat her arm and looked down to Vivi who gestured to Alyssa to come with him she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and walked away from Zidane and followed Vivi to the fire the Steiner and sat down and looked to the princess wondering if she would really be ok Alyssa look behind her and saw Zidane putting up a tent wonder where he got it Alyssa asked if she could help and Zidane said sure as they finished putting it up Alyssa sat down and heard Vivi say "I hope she gets well soon..."  
“Don't worry she’ll be ok” Alyssa said putting on a tired smile for him to try and comfort him then Steiner spoke up saying "It’s all his fault" pointing at Zidane he shook his fist and continued "have you nothing to say, you filth!" just as he was about to go after Zidane the heard a "...Oh.." come from the princess and she sat up and rubbed her head Steiner knelt down and stuttered "P-Princess!!!". Alyssa smiled at Vivi and looked to the princess and saw she looked better than before and thought that the medicine Blank gave to Zidane must have really helped a lot. Sighing Alyssa wondered if they would be able to help Blank later down the line if they did she would do anything in her power to help get him back. "...Steiner?" the princess said looking to him then looking around she asked slowly "...How did I survive...? Did you bring me here?" nodding his head vigorously Steiner spoke loudly "It is my sworn duty to protect you at any cost."  
"What are you talking about? It was Vivi's magic and mine and Alyssa daggers that got you out of there, Princess." Zidane objected as he and Vivi came around to the fire.  
"I thank you all." the princess said  
Standing up Steiner and spoke “that monkey deserves no praise!" pointing a Zidane he continued “None of this would have happened if you and your band of thieves hadn't abducted the princess in the first place. AND HOW DARE YOU CLAIM THAT YOU HAVE RESCUED HER!?" he yelled Alyssa flinched at this and looked worriedly at them she started to fiddle with her sleeves with distress hoping Steiner would calm down "When we get back to Alexandria I will-"   
"Steiner" the princess cut him off looking at her lap she said, "I left the castle of my own will." Smiling widely and crossing his arms Zidane spoke "What a coincidence, eh?" nodding his head " we went to snatch her, and she wanted to be snatched."  
"Impossible!" Steiner said in disbelief  
"it’s true" the princess said solemnly  
Looking to Steiner Zidane said still smiling "So what do you say, Rusty?" walking up to Steiner and extending his hand out to shake "Friends?" Come on, let's just enjoy this camping trip while it lasts" Growling Steiner slap Zidane hand away and said angerly "Camping- you imbecile! surely even you must know something about the mist ' Waving his hand about he said “The vicious monsters it spawns! the abnormalities its stirs in the mind and body!" turning to the princess he said worriedly "Princess, we must leave this dangerous place at once."  
Laughing harshly Zidane said "You've gotta be kidding" gesturing to the princess “She hasn't even fully recovered yet."  
“Silence! who asked for you opinion!' Steiner said harshly  
Alright, tell me...How do you plan to get out of here?" waving his hand he continued "We're standing in a valley surrounded by tall cliffs." "and last I heard the north and south gate were sealed off" the three sitting out of the conversation looked to Steiner and stared at him for an answer"......." Steiner unable to think of anything stood there in silence  
"Yeah that's what I thought."  
"Grrrrr..."  
The princess can barely walk right now. you went through this, you should know. I think we should rest here for now"  
"I will never follow-"  
"Steiner!!!" yelled Zidane "State your sworn duty!"  
Standing at attention and saluting Steiner stated" "What else? To protect Princess Garnet Til Alexandros!" standing there as if shocked Steiner finally sighing "...Very well."  
"Until the princess recovers, I will guard this place with my life," after saying this Steiner walked around the fire and stood in the middle of camp to stand guard. Alyssa sighed in relief as the end of the argument and sat back as Zidane and Vivi came around to the fire and looked up to the sky and Alyssa looked up as well and saw a heavy mist in the sky they were still unable to see the sky and the stars. Humming unhappily she scooted herself near the princess who seem to look very tired "hmm heh hello" Alyssa said nervously to the princess who look to Alyssa with tired eyes "ah yes umm you should get some rest do you want me to help you to the tent" Alyssa said quietly in a worried tone the princess nodded at this Alyssa stood and helped the princess to her feet and putting her arms around her Alyssa towed the princess to the tent and help her lie down grabbing a blanket Alyssa tucked it around the princess “well good night" Alyssa said patting the tired girl on the back "thank you" the princess said tiredly and she fell into what seemed to be a deep sleep. Rubbing her eyes Alyssa took her armor off and laid down herself and closing her eyes to try to sleep thinking (well that went ok for a first conversation with a princess heh.) At that she finally fell asleep herself.


	6. To The Ice Cavern

Alyssa awoke to Vivi who was shaking her shoulder. "is it time to get up already? "she asked still feel exhausted from the events of yesterday. "yeah am sorry to wake you but everyone is awake, and we are packing up stuff to go" he said.  
"Oh ok thanks Vivi sorry" Alyssa said sitting up and stretching her back and her arms out. Nodding Vivi walked out of the tent and Alyssa after putting on her equipment stood up and followed him. Once outside she saw Vivi putting the fire out and Steiner still standing guard though she suspected that he might be asleep while standing as his head slightly drooped. She decided to leave him alone to have a little rest as it seem no monsters were around to attack them turning around she took the tent down and wondered where she was going to put the tent to carry it then she thought about yesterday when puck gave her that boots and remembered hammer space and wondered if she should try and see if she can do that too thinking on how to do this the tent turned into a light and went into her pocket surprising her. She reached into the pocket and thought about taking the tent back out and the light came from her pocket it hovered over her hand and turned into a tent. "Wow that’s amazing I wish I could do that back home" she thought while putting the tent back in her pocket turning to Vivi she asked where the princess and Zidane were. “oh, they are by the entrance of the forest."   
"Okay" she said walking to him and standing by him waiting for them to return. Alyssa wondered (it’s going to take a while I guess to get to the next place I think it’s the ice cavern.) (I must get better at fighting or am going to be a burden on the group) nodding to herself she saw the other returning. Feeling nervous at the two came over Alyssa waved at them and gave a nervous smile “uh hey guys good to see you” she said while rubbing the back of her head. “It’s good that you’re up we are going to leave in a little” Zidane said looking around the campsite he asked, “did you take the tent down.”  
“Yeah” said Alyssa nodding  
"Good job well let’s start to head out” Zidane said rubbing his hands  
"Look! There's something coming!" exclaimed Vivi back away from the group.   
"Wait! Kupo!" the moogle came up to Zidane and spoke "hello I am Monty”  
"Hello Monty” alyssa said waved nervously to him.  
"I'm impressed, kupo! First time I've seen anyone escape from Evil Forest. You all must be strong, kupo!"  
Zidane nodded in agreement Monty continued "But don't get cocky, kupo. Lots of stronger monsters are ahead."  
"thanks for the tip Monty” alyssa said   
I also have a gift for you, kupo. Take this flute."  
Zidane bent down to receive the flute from Monty  
"With this flute, you can call us anywhere in the world, kupo."  
"Happy trails! Kupo!"  
"Thank you” replied the princess  
"Kupopo!" exclaimed Monty happily  
"Bye." Vivi and Alyssa said to Monty  
"Kupopo!"  
The princess started off away from the campsite Vivi followed while Alyssa went to Steiner to wake him up but she felt bad for disturbing him then Zidane came up from behind her and smacked Steiner on the back grabbing Alyssa arm he pulled her away giggling Alyssa looked back at Steiner worriedly Zidane seeing her face said" don’t worry Alyssa he will be fine” letting go of her arm ran up to the others. Alyssa fell a little back waiting for Steiner she heard him yell "Princess, wait for me!" Steiner ran past Alyssa to the princess who was very quiet and deep in thought. Alyssa ran up beside Vivi who was behind Zidane and asked Zidane where they were going. "well let’s look at the map that I got from Blank.” Said Zidane pulling the map from his pocket looking at it he pointed to a cave drawn on the map "that’s where I believe we want to go it should take us above the mist I think” rubbing his chin he said "but we won’t be able to find it from here we should head north to the gate and travel along the mountain wall and then we should be able to get there.” Nodding to himself put the map away. He started heading to the north, and the group followed quietly they all seemed to have stuff on their minds. Alyssa wondered (this might take some time to get to the ice cavern when we take a break to rest I will ask Zidane to teach me some stuff about using this dagger.) Nodding to herself she looked to the princess and wondered if she should introduce herself to her. They would be traveling together for a while. Alyssa walked slowly towards the princess and waited till it felt right to talk to her. Just as Alyssa was going to speak a group of monsters came about and started attacking them. Alyssa putting herself near the princess and Vivi attacked a blue furry fox monster then she ran a little away from the thing after her attack the princess went up to it and killed it by bashing its head. Alyssa shocked by the princesses show of strength thought that if even the princess could kill something that easy that it made her a little sad that she couldn't even do that. Steiner after defeating his own monster ran to the princess and check to make sure she was ok. ”am ok Steiner please calm down don’t worry.”  
"Hey, you ok” asked Zidane to Alyssa she jumped a little surprised by Zidane who was behind her she said she was fine and they started off to the gate again Alyssa a little away from the princess thought. (man, garnet is hardcore bashing its head in and she didn’t look affected by it like she had done it before.) slouching a little Alyssa sadly walked behind the group and stared at the ground while her mind was mentally putting her down. After a couple of hours walking the group decided to take a rest. Alyssa in a bad mood felt so awful she was too nervous to ask Zidane to help her and feeling like she was going to bother him sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head on them and closed her eyes tearing up a bit wishing she was home. "um hello” a voice chimed by her head Alyssa looking up wiped her eyes and saw the princess in front of her with a worried look on her face “are you ok sorry I don’t know your name” she said it took a sec for Alyssa to registered that she was being spoken to "Oh um my name is Alyssa” she said pulling at her cheek to get herself together “am ok sorry."  
"you don’t seem ok please if you need to talk let me know I can lend you my ear” the princess said she then asked " my I sit here” pointing to the ground besides Alyssa. Nodding Alyssa moved a little to make room for her. Garnet sat down and said “I haven’t told you my name yet am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros, heir to the throne of Alexandria it’s a pleasure to meet you Alyssa. Alyssa looked at the garnet smiling slightly she said, “it’s nice to meet you to miss Alexandros” Frowning a little Garnet spoke again "you can just call me Garnet no needs for formalities."  
"oh, uh ok" Alyssa said nervously "umm nice to meet you Garnet."  
Smiling at this garnet pulled her legs to her chest and tilted toward Alyssa and asked, "are you ok we can talk if you need to" Still frowning Alyssa thought for a second and decide it was ok to talk to Garnet about some of her worries. Sighing Alyssa mumbled "am worried that am holding you guys back I am not that good at fighting you all seem accustomed to fighting in one way or another I’ve never really fought before." Garnet listening interrupted her "but didn't you help save me back at the forest." wringing the edge of her shirt Alyssa stammered "well I mean yeah I guess did but still I wasn't that useful if anything I just was just a distraction." looking down she frowned harder (ugh am so stupid). Alyssa felt something touch her hands looked up and saw Garnet holding her hands and giving her a smile she said "you were useful, you distracted that monster and you protected Vivi from what Zidane has said and you will become better at fighting if your with us I may not be able to help you but maybe Zidane can help I can even ask Steiner to train you a little too.” Blushing hard Alyssa took her hand out of Garnets and spoke saying " no no don’t do that its ok I don’t want to bother anyone. I... I have to do that myself I have to be brave and ask Zidane myself thanks anyway."  
"Hmm... ok but if you need help just ask we are teammates now right" smiling at Alyssa Garnet laid back on the ground and stared at the mist that settled above them. Alyssa looking at her nodded and thanked her. Getting up Alyssa walked to Zidane who was resting next to Vivi. Waving to Vivi Alyssa bended down to Zidane and spoke" Zidane hey you awake can I ask you something."  
“You just did” he said smiling with his eyes closed" huffing Alyssa asked "can I ask you a different question?."   
"Sure"  
"Can you I mean if you have the time could you show me how to fight with this dagger?" Frowning slightly Zidane sat up and grabbing his chin thought for a little and then spoke "I don’t know we have a lot of traveling to do and I have to watch out for the princess, you and Vivi."  
"I know that but if you teach me to fight even a little I can protect myself and the others…also you wouldn't have to worry about me and you can teach me in your free time and only if you want to."   
"hmmm..." smiling suddenly he jumped to his feet Alyssa back away and he did this as to not knock into him he held his hand out to Alyssa to shake and said "ok I will teach you some moves but let’s wait till our next break time ok. Smiling widely Alyssa shook his hand nodded in agreement. Clapping his hands, he spoke loudly "ok people time to get going." Everyone followed Zidane as he pulled out his map and lead them to the gate. As they came up to the north gate Alyssa could smell a heavy smoke that choked the air around them coming from the closed gate. "Where are we?"  
"I think this is the north gate I’ve been told it beneath the mist and it lies between Alexandria and Burmecia I think it’s called Melda Arch or something?” Zidane looked to the ground and continued "Fresh footprints....and there's smoke rising" Suddenly Steiner lumbered forward and spoke ""That flag...! That is Alexandria's war banner! How dare they commit crimes in the name of Alexandria! I should like to arrest and punish them if the circumstances were different!" he was shaking in anger. Alyssa turn and walked away from it worried she looked to her teammates and saw Garnet staring at the flag that hung above the gate with a worried expression. "....” Alyssa thought about trying to talk to her but eventually thought against it turning to Zidane who was about to go up to the gate and said "hey umm we should get outta here." Zidane turned around and Alyssa pointed to Garnet hoping Zidane got the same idea as her he looked and after a second said "yeah lets go the cavern lies to the left of the gate. “We'll follow the ledge!” gesturing to the mountain side the others expect for Steiner who was still staring angrily at the gate. After a few hours of walking it was starting to get dark and they stopped and set up their camp after they finished Zidane making sure that everyone was ok pulled Alyssa from the group to a small clearing near the camp. "Ok you said you wanted to learn to fight now it time to learn pull out you dagger and attack me." Nervously Alyssa pulled her dagger out and tried to muster up the strength to attack Zidane but couldn't " I can’t do it" she said gloomily Zidane still in a defensive stance asked" why didn’t you want to learn this and protect yourself" looking sadly at Zidane Alyssa explained " I can’t fight you I mean the only time I think I can fight is if am being attacked."  
"Ok" Zidane chimed "then here we go" suddenly he came at her aiming at the dagger that she held" wha!" Alyssa exclaimed loudly holding her dagger up and grunted " what the hell Zidane!" he stopped for a sec and said if you’re not going to attack I will so be ready to attack back. a little upset at the sudden attack Alyssa felt that maybe she wouldn't have too much of a problem training with Zidane if he was just going to get her angry to fight. After a couple of hours of training Alyssa fell for the tenth time to Zidane attack. Zidane wiped some sweat from his brow" ok I think that enough for now" "! wait no I can still go" Alyssa said trying to get up but her legs were to tired and she huffed in disappointment "maybe not"  
"It’s ok Alyssa I know you want to get better, but this is your first-time training, right?"   
"Yes" she stated   
"Well I think this was a good first training session you got a couple of good hits in, but you need to work on your defense."   
"ok I will keep trying.”  
"But" he interrupted “you need to get over this not attacking first thing you'll get yourself killing being that way." looking to the ground Alyssa whined" that going to be hard I don't really like hurting anything,…but I understand I will try and get over it."   
"Good ok here let me help you up and get you to the campsite." he pull her up from the ground and helped her back to camp where the princess and Vivi where sleeping already. Alyssa was sleepy thanks Zidane and lying flat on her sleeping bag fell fast asleep without taking her armor or greaves off. Alyssa awoke to Vivi again she felt so sore and tired so she laid there for a little but knowing she had to get moving she got up and limped out the tent and saying good morning to everyone and helped take down the tent and puts the fire out. They start off following the mountain side Alyssa was far behind the group Vivi was ahead of her and asked, " are you ok Alyssa?" Alyssa leaned back and cracked her back and started to pull at her arms to try and relive some of the soreness" yeah am ok just tired and sore how are you doing yourself Vivi?"  
"oh, um ok" he murmured "hey guys come on we are here" they heard Zidane yell at them the two of them had trailed quite far behind the others and Alyssa finally noticed that they had finally came to a huge hole in the side of the mountain side. Vivi stumbled toward the other as Alyssa followed worriedly thinking (ok we are here i don't know what am going to do i hope i don't mess anything up).


	7. Ice Cavern

"This must be the cavern..." Zidane said as the five of them walked to the entrance in the side of the mountain. Mist and a cold breeze bellows out from the entrance of it. "U-Um..." Vivi muttered the others turned to him as Zidane ask, "What's up Vivi?"  
"Have you ever heard of the Ice Cavern?"  
"Sure... it Is this place, right?"  
"I think so... It's supposed to be near Evil Forest."  
"...I've heard of it." said garnet "It's supposed to be a beautiful place, covered in ice."  
Nodding Vivi continued "My grandpa told me about this place." "He said the cavern takes travelers to the top of the Mist." Clapping suddenly Steiner spoke happily "Bravo! Master Vivi's grandfather must be quite a scholar!" "We must thank him upon escaping the Mist!"  
Vivi looking down wringing his hands said "My grandpa used to teach me lots of things, but he passed away..."  
"Oh... Forgive my indiscretion." Steiner said looking to the ground. Shaking his head Vivi said "Don't worry about it." trying to show Steiner that he was ok with what he had said. A silence grew between them Alyssa feeling very nervous said "umm why don’t we go on in." Zidane agreed with her and they started inside. Garnet being the first to enter the ice cavern looked around her at the frozen plants and flowers that littered the frozen cavern floor. "Oh...! What a beautiful place!" "Seeing the actual cavern is so much better than reading about it!" she said while wondering about the cavern the others watched her as she went to one spot then another. Alyssa giggle at the sight it was like seeing a kid in a candy store for the first time and marveling at the sight of the varieties of candy on display. "Oh, how pretty... I wonder what kind of flower this is?" garnet said bending down to see a bouquet of flowers near a couple of short ledges. "Princess! Please, don't touch anything!" said Steiner jumping is worry at the princess almost touching the flowers. "Hey, can we get moving am freezing here." said Zidane rubbing his arms and shivering. Alyssa nodding in agreement she may be wearing a long-sleeved shirt, but she was still very cold. The princess stood up and nodding to them the group started following Zidane up the slopes every now then Vivi or Alyssa would slip down a slope and the other waited while they got up and made their way back to them. When they came to a winding path they carefully crossed as they reached the ending the path they came across some monsters which Steiner and Zidane took care of quickly while the rest of the team stood there shivering to themselves Alyssa was thankful of the two still tired from the training last night. As they went through the cavern Zidane spotted a wall the looks suspicious and ask Vivi to use some of his fire magic to hit the wall. After hitting the wall, it melted revealing a chest. "I knew it! See?" looking to Vivi he said "There might be other walls like this..." "I'll be counting on you, Vivi!"  
"S-Sure!" Vivi said nervously checking the chest they found an ether which Alyssa ask if she could hold on to Zidane handed it to her and she pocketed it thinking (if I can’t be useful in fight I can at least hold items for the group.) As they continued deeper into the cavern they found more spots for Vivi to use his magic and in the chests, they found they got a potion, a mage masher, elixir, and down a secret path behind an ice wall they found a leather wrist. They finally come to a fork in the road the right path had bellowing mist and a very cold winding coming down it the left path was clear. as they group started to the right Alyssa stopped them saying" Hey w-wait." they stopped and looked to her "why we have to get going come on let’s go" Zidane said  
"Hold on let’s check the left path first it looks safer anyway’s you never know what will be there." Alyssa said nervous hoping they would agree with her as she knew that if they went to the right it would lead to danger and she wasn't ready for that yet that and there was a frozen moogle she didn't want to leave behind. "Umm I think we should listen to Alyssa." said Vivi. Zidane shrugged at this and turn away from the right path and went down he left one followed by the others. Alyssa happy about this follow and as she entered the room she saw Vivi defrosting the moogle. "Hot Hot Hot!" screamed the moogle "You bastards!!!"but then the little guy said happily "Oh, I can move again! Thanks, Kupo!" "Hey I know we have to get out of here but why don't we rest a little please" Alyssa suggested and the princess and Vivi agreed with her this time Zidane sighing said "sure ok but just for a bit its freezing here" Garnet and Vivi said down and started to speak to each other Zidane and Steiner keep watch and Alyssa decided to talk the moogle." Hi there umm if I may ask what’s your name!"  
"My name is Mois, kupo."  
"Ok hi mois am Alyssa are you doing ok?"  
"Yeah much better now that am out of the ice, kupo."  
"That's good"  
"Alyssa do you want to record your story, kupo"  
"Uh!? my story umm" Alyssa look around to see if any of the others were listen and they weren't she turned back the moogle and whispered " do you mean do I want to save?"  
"Yes, kupo." said mois happily  
Alyssa asked " does that mean if I died can I come back?"  
"Oh no am sorry you can’t come back that against the rules, kupo."  
"The rules?? what rules?"  
"Kupo am sorry I’ve said to much but no you can’t come back but its best you record you story just in case, kupo."  
"? you can’t tell me anything I don’t understand will you get in trouble if you say more?" she asked. Mois just pulled out a giant book and a quill and looked at her. Alyssa not understand what he had said to her deciding to just tell him what has happened to her starting from when she got to this world after telling him everything she saw her teammates getting up and she said bye to mois and walked to them hearing Zidane say it was time to go. They walked back the forking paths and took the right one this time and it seem that more mist and cold air was flowing. The mists freezing wind is more apparent in the room they came into and they struggle against it Vivi was behind the group they stopped and wait for him to catch up Zidane yelling back to him "Vivi, hurry up, or you'll be left behind!"  
"I... I’m coming." mumbled Vivi they group started walked forward again as Alyssa stayed where she was and wait till Vivi go to her closing her eyes for a sec and shivering Alyssa heard a "Oh no!" coming from in front of her as she opened her eyes Vivi had disappeared. Steiner walked over to the edge of a ledge and yelled "Master Vivi! Are you okay?" it seemed that Vivi had falling Alyssa and garnet walked near the cliff edge but not close enough to fall in and stare down at Vivi who look to be unconscious and then Steiner fell over the side Zidane made his way over and asked, "What happened to you guys" and jumped down the ledge after them. Alyssa looked over to the princess in time to see her fall sleep right where she was standing Alyssa cold and tired unable to keep her eyes open any longer fell to the ground and heard Zidane calling to them as she too succumb to a cold sleep. Alyssa woke up standing on what appeared to be black water she felt like she was going to fall when a honeyed voice spoke "Come now didn't you want to not be a burden on your teammates?"  
"What!" alyssa spun around looking for the person speaking she started running trying to get away from the voice that keep mocking her it repeated the word burden. Crying she fell to her knees and swung her arms around her head and covered her ears trying to block out the voice and closing her eyes tight. "Alyssa... -ake -p!" a soft-spoken voice sounded out at this Alyssa open her eyes to a bright light squinting and saw worried faces above her."Wwha" Alyssa said blinking slowly. "Your awake I was worried" said Vivi who was hold her hand tightly." we thought you were not going to wake up" garnet said softy smiling at her. "Ok ok let her up." said Zidane the others back away as Zidane pulling Alyssa up on her feet. Alyssa patted herself down removing the snow that had accumulated on her body while she was down and noticed it was not as cold at before (Zidane must have beaten the black waltz guy ugh that voice again why do I keep hearing voices...) "are ok?" Alyssa just notice that she was being talked to "Huh, sorry I didn’t hear what you said," Zidane sigh and said " are you ok now?"  
"Yes, I am sorry to be a burden again." Alyssa sigh sadly  
"you were not a burden we all fell asleep" Garnet said patting Alyssa on the shoulder looking to the princess Alyssa smiled feeling a little better. Zidane had turned his back to the group and seem to be in deep thought "are you ok Zidane " asked the princess he turn back to the group ' yeah am fine let’s get going." Stretching her arms Alyssa followed the others as they started to the exit of the cavern the monsters didn't seem to be around and they got to the exit looking at the sun shine in though the exit made Alyssa smile and she ran ahead of the group happy to finally get out of the stupid place. Alyssa and the other came out and it seem they were at the mountain side overlooking a valley "We made it through the Mist! Oh, the sun feels great!" said Garnet happily Vivi was jumping in joy though Steiner and Zidane look to be distracted. "Hey, look a village I think I’ve been there before" said Zidane pointing to a little village in the distance. "It sounds like you've been everywhere before, Zidane. The only other worlds I've visited are in books” garnet said sadly turning to him "You may have been to that village. Let's go visit." as she started down a path down to the valley floor Zidane turn to her "Wait. Hold it" she stopped turn back to him "You're a princess! You can't just go rushing in there. People are looking for you. You need a new identity." Steiner jumping in anger "Insolent fool! The princess need not sneak around! Steiner pushed Zidane as he almost fell from the side of the mountain path a dagger he was holding on to fell from his pocket Alyssa freaked out for a sec think Zidane was going to fall off the side wanting to scold Steiner but keep silent. "Besides, we're heading back to the castle. You leave her alone. And you will address her as 'Princess' from now on, you silly peasant!"  
"Dammit, Rusty! Why don't you just shut up? Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from a stuck-up jerk like you!"  
"You guys!" 'stop" said Vivi and Alyssa  
"Stop it, you two!" demanded garnet "...Steiner, I do not intend to return to the castle." at this Steiner bow his head in sadness "And I do see Zidane's point...I need a new name..." she said Looking at the dagger that Zidane dropped she asked "Zidane... What is this called?"  
"That? That's a dagger."  
"All knives of that length are called daggers."  
"Short swords are a bit longer. The big sword you hold with both hands is called a broadsword. And..."  
"Oh, okay... I understand now." Zidane dropped his head in defeat and this and garnet turn from him and held the dagger up looking at it in deep thought "So this is called a dagger..."  
"Princess! It's a weapon! Please be careful." Steiner whined  
"I've decided! " turn around back to the group "I will be called Dagger from now on. What do you think, Zidane?" she asked  
If it ok with you yes that's great, Dagger. Now, let's work on your speech..." "I need you to try to sound more casual. Like me."  
"I shall try."  
"No, no, no..." he said looking at Alyssa and Vivi.  
Alyssa and Vivi looked to Zidane questioningly "Just say... Alrighty.'" he finally said  
"A-Alrighty!" nodding to this Zidane said, "You're getting the hang of it!" "Well...Let's go." at this they followed the path down the mountain side and started toward the village it would take a while to get there.


	8. The Absent Village

It was near night when they had finally gotten to the village all of them were exhausted, but it seem Vivi had gotten a little spark back in him when he saw the windmills to the far end of the village. "Gee whiz, a windmill!" Vivi said as he started off towards it "Vivi, the inn is this way!" said Zidane pointing to the right of him "Aw, do we have to?" Vivi said coming back toward them "...But I wanna go see the windmill."  
"I know. But let's get some rest first." Zidane turned to look at the others who were falling sleep where they were standing "We also need to decide what to do next." nodding to them he headed inside, and the others followed. Once in Zidane went up to the innkeeper "Sleeping on the job." he said as he was waking the guy up all Alyssa did was glare at the man knowing that it was his fault on what would happen the next day. she heard Zidane say as he followed the man’s gaze " I know they are cute but it's rude of you to stare. "Oh, I-I wasn't looking at the young ladies. I was just...” the innkeeper gestured to the room to the right of him the room is right over there. Make yourselves at home." As Zidane walked to the rooms dagger asked where would she be staying? "In the same room. Where else?" he said nonchalantly "But, Zidane... I mustn't..." dagger said "I understand how you feel, but these country inns don't have private rooms. Alyssa could feel the anger coming off Steiner when Zidane said this but was too tired to say anything. "Get inside, everyone." Zidane said holding the door open for the others. they walked inside the room with four beds. (Uh -oh) thought Alyssa (there isn't enough beds for everyone how's this going to work out). Dagger walked past Alyssa and Vivi to look around the room Steiner following her. "Tell me one thing before we go to sleep" said Zidane closing the door behind him "Why did you wanna leave the castle, Dagger?"  
"If the theater ship hadn't crashed..." asked dagger  
"It would've arrived at the neighboring regency of Lindblum. You were gonna leave Alexandria!? Steiner flailed at this statement as Zidane continued crossing his arms "I see. If you hadn't been caught, you would've reached Lindblum by now. But now... he said walked to the bed and leaning against it "We'll have to cross South Gate on foot. Border crossing, huh?"  
"Zidane, please listen. There is a reason I must leave this kingdom. I cannot tell you why... But...please..." Nodding he said "I understand... I'll get you to Lindblum somehow."  
"I've heard enough! shouted Steiner scaring Alyssa who had forgot he was standing there "Princess, you cannot trust the words of a thief! He may expose you to even more danger, like he did in Evil Forest! I beg of you, Steiner said putting himself between the princess and Zidane Alyssa shook her head at this and looked to Vivi to check on him and saw that he was fast asleep in bed tired already knowing how the conversation was going to end she decided to follow his example and settled on the floor next to his bed not wanting to take the bed from someone else taking off her gear she fell fast sleep. When Alyssa awoke she found herself on a bed cuddling with a pillow getting up she saw that everyone was gone expect Zidane who was fast sleep and putting her gear on as quietly as she could walked out of the room closing the door silently walking pass the sleeping innkeeper who she glared at she walked out of the inn. Looking around her the village it was quiet it felt odd to Alyssa who's own town wasn't quiet it was noisy like most places back home sighing sadly she walked to the front of the shop that was across the way from the inn and checked her pockets for money and found some which surprise her she must have gotten it from the fights that she took part in. Heading in Alyssa hesitantly walked to the counter and asked about the wears of the shop and brought a couple of things to upgrade her gear and sold what she didn't need. Heading out the store she walked towards the edge of town and wondered? (should I go and train by myself I have to get better at fighting and there isn't anything I can do around here if I stay here I will just want to stay by Vivi and that would mess up the events that would happen.) Nodding to herself she walked away from the village and found some monsters running around the valley when they saw her they started after her and she attacked back but still felt bad about killing them it took her awhile to defeat them but she did it and after a couple of hours and a couple of fight she decided to head back tired from heavy training she walked back to the inn she walked into the room and found dagger speaking to herself. "Hi gar-dagger I mean sorry still need to get use to that" Alyssa said walking to sit on the bed "Oh hello Alyssa how are you doing." said dagger taking a seat next to Alyssa" am ok just trained a little I want to be useful if we need to fight anything."  
" that good umm" Alyssa looked to dagger she seem to want to talk about something but was hesitating a saying it Alyssa smiled at dagger and asked" is there anything you want to talk about I don't mind lending an ear." Dagger nodded and spoke " well I wanted to know if something i did earlier was normal enough?"  
"Normal enough?" Alyssa questioned " well tell me what you did"  
"Well I was watching this old lady tend to the crops and an oglop jumped out from them and i caught it and the old lady said that most girls hate them and so i thought that maybe if i acted scared of it i would blend in more so I screamed and threw it away do you think it worked."  
"...umm well maybe it did" Alyssa said but the look on dagger face didn't seem to like that answer so Alyssa tried to explain the best she could" I think you did do good but its ok to not be scared of oglops there are people that can stand them it not too unusual but you most likely did blend in it just you don't have to change to much of your self.  
"oh yes i understand" dagger said nodding Alyssa hoped that she really did understand what she had said. After a few minutes of silence Zidane walked into the room "Oh hey Alyssa where were you i was looking for you"  
"I was training just got back here a little ago"  
" Is that so how did you do? did you start that fight, or did you wait for them to attack?"  
" they attacked first sorry i know you said i had to lose that habit but it difficult."  
"well at least your trying" "I asked Vivi to head back. He should be back soon."  
"How do you guys like this village? Pretty different from the castle uh dagger."  
"Yes. The kids are very energetic, and there are so many things to see." "I've never walked around so freely before in my life!" "But..." "Where are all the adults?" dagger asked.  
"Yeah..." zidane said after think about it he continued "I used to see them tending the farm next to the village."  
"But that farm is tiny." said dagger  
"Yeah." "There's something strange going on..." "We'll leave once Vivi gets back." Alyssa nodding to this but dagger asked "But... What about Steiner?"  
"I have a good plan for crossing South Gate." Zidane said ignore dagger question "It's gonna be easy! They're not looking for the rest of us, so we'll just hide you!" Back flipping onto the bed he proclaimed "Forget about Rusty. Leave everything to me!" Alyssa clapped at his backflip then she said " if it ok am going to rest a bit before Vivi get here." Zidane said "sure we'll wake you up when he get here." " hey princess want to hear a story about..." Alyssa stopped listening to them and laid down upon the bed and rested she awoke from Zidane calling her name "Alyssa Vivi is taking too long we are going to go find him." "Wiping her eyes Alyssa got up and followed the other two outside they start looking for Vivi in the village as they neared the windmill Zidane stopped "Wait a minute..." pointing to the small wall by the windmill he said, "Last time I saw Vivi, he was standing over there." running to the spot where Zidane said he spoke to Vivi the looked around "Vivi said he heard a chocobo here."  
"Is someone crying...?" Zidane said hear crying from somewhere bending down he said, "It's coming from the hole."  
"Vivi...?" said Zidane a second passed and then they heard a soft "...Zidane?"  
"Vivi! Where are you?" "Are you underground? Can you move?" listening again Vivi said "They told me to stay here..."  
"Are you hurt?" asked Alyssa worriedly  
"No."  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out." "We'll hurry, so stay where you are, okay?" said Zidane  
"...Okay."  
"What's going on in this village...?"  
"There's gotta be a way into the underground somewhere. Let's look for one."  
"Okay!" said dagger and Alyssa.  
Alyssa suggested that they look at the building next to the windmill once they are in the building Zidane find a hatch "Well, isn't this obvious." Opening the hatch, they felt a cool breeze coming from it.  
Heading underground they come to a small lift and took it further down and following a winding path they come to a large barrel and a small hut with a chocobo pen by it "This isn't. just a regular underground storage facility." Zidane said looking at the pen and ahead and walking forward the shed them and listened they heard a two men speaking "Why is it moving...?" "Is it true that the mayor's brother found it?" said one man another spoke to him "I guess they reconciled. His brother's one of us now."  
"...wasn't he on the old lady's side before?"  
"Oh, about abandoning the farm? He probably only said that because he was fighting with the mayor."  
"Who cares? We need more workers anyway. Hey, let's put this in a box."  
"I guess the guys at the castle will take care of it." when they heard this Alyssa saw dagger eyes widened in shock "Yup. We're only in charge of production." dagger looked at the large barrel next to them  
"Come along, now."  
"Hurry up!"  
the two men and Vivi exited the small hut one of the men pushing Vivi "(Vivi!)" "(That bastard!)" whispered Alyssa and Zidane both just about to run to Vivi’s aid when dagger dragged both of them away from the men and Vivi "What is it!?" said Zidane looking at dagger while Alyssa was looking back at where Vivi was being taking "Yeah we have to save Vivi" she said angrily  
"Did you see the large barrel next to the shed?"  
"I've seen the exact same pattern on some of the barrels at the castle."  
"This place must have some kind of connection with Alexandria Castle."  
"I must know what it is!"  
"So please... I beg of you two, don't cause any trouble just yet."  
"...Alright." said Zidane but Alyssa added "But I will start trouble if Vivi is in danger." "ok" Zidane agreed. "Sure" dagger said nodding to the both of them. Zidane turned around "Alright let’s go they went further inside." As they went further in they passed by a bunch of boxes that looked like coffins. Finally Coming to a large room, a loud noise is coming from a machine of some sort Zidane ran to it but Alyssa and dagger stopped a box hearing sobs coming from it dagger yelled for him to come back as Alyssa knocked on the box. "...Vivi?" said Alyssa worriedly "Alyssa!?"  
"It IS you!" shouted Zidane as Alyssa pulled on the box's lid that held Vivi "we'll get you out hold on!" she said. Zidane came over to her and help pull the lid off the box and out stumbled Vivi falling on his face. Alyssa helped him up and tearing up a little suddenly hugs him tight "Am so happy you’re ok" Vivi hugged back Alyssa let him go and let the others check on him. "What happened?" asked Zidane "After you left, some men kidnapped me and brought me here." "They told me to stay put. I was so scared... I didn't know what to do." "They asked me 'Why were you outside?' and then they said, 'The cargo ship isn't even here yet.'" "I didn't know what they were talking about, so I didn't say anything, and then they said, 'Let's put it in today's shipment.'"  
"And they put you in that box?" asked dagger  
"...Yeah."  
Sigh Zidane said "Well, I'm glad you're safe." "Listen, Vivi. You gotta do something next time." "You should try - screaming back or whatever."  
"Screaming...?" asked Vivi  
"Yeah, like..." "Get off me, you scumbag!"  
Alyssa nodded in agreement "yeah do what Zidane said its best you try to get the attention of others, so someone can help you." Where I come from some women are told when a man tries to attack you you're supposed to yell "I DONT KNOW YOU! and THAT MY PURSE!" It surprises your attacker and then you kick them in the groin. Alyssa simulated the groin attack with a kick to the air Zidane groaned at this" That what people tell women to do when in trouble sheesh how awful"  
"Hey" said Alyssa "you have to do something to protect yourself sometimes you have to fight dirty."  
"Anyway's"" Zidane said wincing a little “I need to ask you a favor, Vivi." "We want to check out what's ahead." "I know you might not be thrilled with the idea, but..."  
"...Zidane, I wanna know more, too." "Look... What is that thing?" Vivi said pointing to the large machine in the room to the right of them that look like mist was powering it and out of it come egg like objects. "Alright, we'll all go together!" said Zidane started toward the machine. stopping in front of it Zidane commented "Is that... an egg?" "Is this machine... making eggs?" "This isn't a Mist engine, but there's Mist coming out of it..." continuing to the right they see a chocobo running in a running wheel which seem to be powering the conveyor belt. "Why don't they just use a machine to power the conveyor belt said Zidane. A window was along the path to the next room, but it was fogged up and they couldn’t see though it "I can almost see inside but I can't see anything. I just hear noises." "Are the eggs... hatching?" asked Zidane. running to the next room Vivi screamed "Ahhh! What is this!?" Three surprised people and one unsurprised saw black mages bigger then vivi with a different outfit then his on the conveyor belt being carried away. "They're..." "Some parts are different, but..."zidane spome aloud. Vivi shaking like a leaf asked "Wh-What is this...?" "Are they...dolls?" Zidane and Alyssa heard someone coming "Vivi! Dagger!""Alyssa!" "Why...? Is my mother behind this...?" said dagger Looking to Alyssa who nodded to him "This is the only way!" he said grabbing Vivi and dragging dagger behind him with Alyssa following they went into the small tunnel that the dolls were passing through. Clasping his hand over the princess and Vivi mouth he whispered "Sorry! But stay quiet!" Alyssa heard muffled talking and hoped that they did get found out. Alyssa then heard from above a sliding sound looking up she saw a cylindrical object fall on Zidane "Whoa!"  
"Zidane!?" called dagger the sound came again and other came and fell on Vivi "Vivi!" Alyssa cried "Ahhhhh!" he screamed again came the sound "Dagger!" and then another fell on her "ugh".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The advice that Alyssa gives is from that King of the Hill episode "Bobby Goes Nuts"


	9. Black Waltz No. 2

It was pitch black Alyssa couldn't see anything but could feel that the box she was in was being moved after a couple of minutes when the moving stop Alyssa heard Zidane muffled voice "Hey Vivi! Alyssa! Dagger!? are you there? can you hear me?” Alyssa heard Vivi’s and dagger voice saying yes and she voice a yes as well. "Ok then we have to get out of here I want you to push as much as you can when I say so and we should get knocked on to our sides and we can kick ourselves out of these boxes." The three other agreed and waited for Zidane say so "ok push" he said Alyssa pushed as much as she could and felt her box move a little when she stopped she thought she heard a familiar voice "Alright, give it another push!" Zidane yelled again, and Alyssa did "Gragh!" she heard as she finally fell over on her side. "Steiner?" said dagger "Princess!!?" they heard "What are you doing in there!"  
"Please get us out" said dagger with Alyssa and Vivi voicing this too after a couple of seconds the lid on Alyssa box can open and bright light shine though squinting she sat up and letting her eyes adjust to the light looked around and saw Steiner letting Zidane out of his boxes getting up Alyssa went to the box next to hers and pulled the lid off letting Vivi out if it turning around she saw Zidane and Steiner help the princess out of her box. In a huff Steiner voiced "Princess, what in the world is going on!?" pointing to Zidane she continued "You scoundrel! Is this your doing!?"  
"Steiner, please!"  
"Yes, Your Highness..." he said turning around and looking at the airship that was near them Dagger turned to Zidane "Zidane, I don't know what to say to Vivi. I never knew anything suspicious was going on at the castle..."  
"We still don't know for sure. Let's stay by Vivi's side." Zidane bent down to Vivi to check on him Alyssa who was behind Vivi patted him on the shoulder unsure on what she could do for the little guy. Zidane turned to Steiner and asked looking up at the airship "Yo, Rusty, do you know where this airship's going?"   
"...... ...L-Lindblum. Yes, to Lindblum." he said after a couple of seconds  
"That's convenient! Did you ask someone?"  
"Th-The old man in the shack told me! So it must be true!" he pointed towards a large cliff in the distance "You're acting strange..." Zidane wondered aloud. "Something is headed this way!" the others looked to where Steiner had pointed and saw a large being flying towards them it disappear and reappeared behind them and then back in front of them the group tried to keep track of it the best they could as it stop they saw it was a black mage like Vivi but much taller with wings and large horns on its head. "Princess Garnet, the queen is waiting for you at the castle!"  
"You were all sent by the castle!?" said Zidane as he got in to a fighting position Steiner turned to Zidane "What? What are you talking about!?"  
"You were all unconscious from the blizzard. He said he was a Black Waltz!"  
the black waltz eyes narrowed "Are you the one who defeated No. 1? I am Black Waltz No. 2!" "My power, magic, and speed make me far superior to No. 1! Resistance is futile!" "Come, Princess. The queen awaits!"  
"No! I will not return to the castle." said dagger backing away from the guy Alyssa put herself in front of dagger and held her weapon up readying herself to attack. "Come with me, or you'll regret it!" Steiner walked forward "Wait! I, Steiner, shall escort the princess back to the castle!"  
"Kee hee hee! You think I care?" "I won't let you stand in the way of my mission!" "Princess stay there I will take care of the others" I won’t let you get in my way" he shouted and shot flames at them Alyssa grabbed the princess and pulled her away in time before the flames hit where they were standing the other jumped forwards attacking black waltz No.2 but he teleported away from the hits and smacked Vivi and then teleported next to Steiner hitting him too. Alyssa moved away from dagger and guess who he was going to attack next and ran back to Vivi side and at the right moment slashed the air in front of her which hit the black waltz as he teleported to hit Vivi. he backed away and Vivi unleashed a fire magic on Steiner’s sword and Steiner ran toward the waltz trying to hit him at it started to move away Zidane came from behind the guy and knocked into him keeping him in place for Steiner to lay the blow on him the waltz unleashed a fira spell with missed Steiner but hit Alyssa in the arm she patted the fire out and move protect Vivi as he started a new spell to hit Steiner sword again Alyssa heard dagger yelling cure and felt the wound she got from the fire cool down and stop hurting. Alyssa ran toward the guy as he tried to teleport away from Zidane but he held him in place Alyssa quickly slash and ran away from the guy as Steiner came down with a flame sword and slashed him. No. 2 collapses on his back to the ground "W-Why...!" he said before dying as his body disappear they regrouped "Black Waltz No. 2..."  
"Did my mother really send him to capture me...?" said dagger worriedly "It can't be! There is no reason to trust the words of some bandit." said Steiner then pointing to Zidane he spouted "He was just another criminal, scheming to use the princess for some evil deed."  
"Have I not been careful enough?" she said to Steiner "Your noble upbringing cannot be disguised so easily." he said, "That's not true at all." Zidane said turning to Steiner "You haven't been watching. Dagger is trying really hard." "You're the one with the problem! Walking around, yelling 'Princess!' everywhere..." Steiner shook his hands in anger but said nothing "Now, Dagger, about the border crossing..."  
"Yes?"  
"Why don't we hitch a ride on this airship?" he said pointing to the airship  
"Sure, Lindblum should not be terribly far by airship!" "I mean... 'won't be too far.' she said correctly herself.   
Wait here while I ask the people inside if we can hitch a ride."  
"I-I shall go ask them!" said Steiner quickly  
"Oh, really. How come?" Zidane questioned  
"I-It is not for your benefit! I am only doing this for the princess!" after saying this Steiner runs off to the airship. Alyssa wasn't really paying them attention looking at Vivi who was staring at the ground in silence   
"...Zidane." she heard Vivi say   
"What is it, Vivi?"  
"Those dolls they were making underground..." "Did you think they look like me?"  
"Not really. They're just dolls, Vivi" right guys" she nodded his head to dagger and Alyssa. Alyssa just nodded still unable to think of anything comforting to say and hope it helped ease the burden on Vivi mind. Just then they heard the airship turn on and its propellers start moving. "It's moving." "What the heck is Steiner up to?" "Alright, we have to get on, Dagger."  
"On a ship that's not going to Lindblum!?"  
"I don't have time to explain." he said a he ran toward the airship stop to wave at them to come on he ran again stopping at a ladder going on to the airship  
"This way!" he said Vivi walked to him and jump on the ladder and climbed up Alyssa followed him and as they wait at the top for the other two to get on as they start up Alyssa barely started up the ladder when she heard a "Aaah!" from below and after making sure they got up Alyssa asked if dagger was ok. Dagger was fuming from what Alyssa could see and she back away leaving the princess alone and walked next to Vivi she stared at the cloud that were flying past them and she felt sick and lean a close to the wall as she could.  
"...Are you two okay?" Zidane asked   
"Feels like I'm going to get sucked into the sky..." said Vivi who was looking into the sky below" am not too good with heights" Alyssa said looking quite green in the face. Dagger looking at the two of them "Let's go inside you two." Alyssa opens the door next to her and heads inside hoping she would feel better but knowing she won’t with what was going to happen next.


	10. The Battle In The Sky

Alyssa saw a couple of black mages walked around tending to the ship and wasn't surprised to hear Vivi and dagger gasp in shock at what they were seeing. Vivi ran up to them and tried to speak to them Alyssa saw dagger turn back to get Zidane "Wow, they're alive, and they're moving around!" she heard Zidane say in surprise "So, the mages built in the village bring back the new ones?"  
"U-Um..." "Hello?" Vivi tried to speak to the black mage but it kept tending to the ship he hung his hand is sadness "Vivi!" shouted Zidane "Vivi!!!" Vivi turned to them and walked to them his head still hanging "Were you able to talk to any of them?"  
"No, it’s like they don't even see me at all..." "I tried again and again but they won't even turn around." he said sadly  
"Vivi." Zidane looked around "I need to go upstairs for a little bit. I gotta turn the ship around before it reaches the castle."  
"Guys you keep an eye on Vivi for me." dagger and Alyssa both nodding to Zidane request and watch him run to the ladder lead to what was most likely the deck of the airship. The trio stood there in silence dagger deep in thought and Vivi with his head hung Alyssa couldn't stand it and suddenly kneeled down to Vivi and hugged him "Alyssa!?" Vivi gulped "Am sorry Vivi I know I shouldn't be hugging without your say so, but I don’t know what I can say to make you feel better am not good at talking and making people feel better so am doing the only thing I can think of" Alyssa cried into his shoulder after a minute or so Alyssa pulled away blushing ferociously "thanks Alyssa" vivi said.  
"huh why are you thanking me" she asked "cause its nice knowing that your worried about me it make me feel a little better" he answered Alyssa sigh in relief at this and smiled brightly at Vivi. "Hey we should head up to the deck" suggested dagger Vivi and Alyssa nodded in agreement and they started toward the ladder and they felt the ship take a sharp turn and Vivi fell forwards and Alyssa had to steady herself by grabbing the wall near her she look towards the ladder and then back to the other two and saw dagger helping Vivi to his feet Alyssa went up first it took her a couple of seconds to get the hatch open but she managed it. After she got on deck she helped Vivi and dagger up and dagger started toward Zidane and Steiner who were at the steering wheel Alyssa and Vivi tried to follow her but Alyssa and Vivi saw a Large black mage come down on them "Nooo!" Vivi yelled and the black mage sent a quick thunder spell hitting Vivi and Alyssa knocking them down. "Vivi!" "Alyssa!" "Are you okay!?" asked dagger coming to their aid "So, No. 2 was defeated by a small child! You are no match against my power!" pointing his staff at the trio his laughed "Kwahahaha! Princess, stay there while I eliminate these children!" Alyssa with her hair frizzed out stood up and put herself between the two mages and the princess just as a bunch of black mages came walking in front of them "Are you protecting him?" No.3 said the black mages looked at Vivi then turn to the attacking mage"...Nonsense. You are no different from mindless dolls! What can you do?" dagger grabbed Alyssa hand and said "help me" nodding to her Alyssa and dagger grabbed Vivi and pulled him to the cockpit. Black Waltz No.3 start firing off lightning bolts all around hitting mages left and right killing them and knocking them off the deck and crashing into barrels on the side of the ship apart and into the sky the loud explosion sounded off and glass broke shards and piece of the deck ripped through the air and the group watched in silence dagger hugged Vivi from behind trying to comfort him as the rest of the group glared at No.3 as he crosses his arms his eyes glowing red as crackles of energy sparked around him.  
Alyssa was seeing red as she glared at Black Waltz No.3 "...Aaahhh!" she heard Vivi scream in anger and ran out onto the deck Alyssa followed close behind him. They stopped in front of No.3 "Why...? Why would you do such a thing!? Weren't they your friends!?"  
"You fool. Do I look like some lowly black mage soldier?"  
"Even if they weren't your allies, what you did was reprehensible!" Steiner said he had come up from behind them . "Kwahahaha! Worry not about them: many more are being produced even now!"  
"You bastard!" Alyssa yelled  
"What are you?" yelled Zidane  
"Ah, the princess's bodyguards have gathered! How very convenient!"  
"Answer me!"  
"It wouldn't do you any good if I answered, since you're all going to die! Kwahahaha!" Pointing his staff the four of them" I will eliminate any who stand in my way!" Vivi started glow and it got brighter and brighter then it stopped Vivi stood there with his hat on point ready to attack. Remembering from her own battle with the guy Alyssa yelled to the others on what to do “Guys listen let Vivi attack him with his magic and Steiner you only attack with your magic sword ok "  
"what why Alyssa" asked Zidane  
"please just trust me on this me and you will provide support." "Vivi let it rip" she said giving him the thumbs up. He nodded to her and started his spells sending them at waltz. Alyssa went in front of him and instructed Zidane to back Steiner from getting hit from No.3 spells he did as he was told and Steiner ready his sword. Black waltz no 3 sent thunder spell toward Vivi but Alyssa blocked the way getting hit she screamed out in pain almost falling over but held her ground taking a potion Vivi sent out two spells of his own only hitting waltz once but Vivi sent a quick fire spell to Steiner’s sword and Steiner managing to strike him on the arm. Waltz sent a fire spell towards Steiner but he dodged it just at the light was dimming on Vivi he sent out two more thunder spell which combined into one giant spell at hit waltz sending him sprawling on his hands and knees. "Yo... You scum...!" "I exist only to kill!" he said then he flapped his wings and flew off away from the ship. "Just how many Black Waltzes do we have to fight!? This is becoming ridiculous!" Steiner said in frustration  
"that should be the last one" Alyssa said as she went over to Vivi and patted him on the shoulder then she walked past Steiner toward the cockpit she stood near the door way and waved to dagger who nodded to her as she keep her eyes on the gate ahead of them. Alyssa closed her eyes feeling like she was going to pass out but tried out to and hugged herself trying to stay standing she felt wore out from the fight. She opened her eyes as she heard Steiner burst into the cockpit "We must turn back!!! Princess! Please turn the ship around! The Black Waltz is heading straight toward us on an airship! Zidane ran pass Alyssa as he check to see if Steiner was right worried Alyssa hung on to the doorway waiting for the ride they would be going though. "He might crash into us!" "Dagger, Rusty's right! It's headed straight for us!" "Punch it! Go through South Gate! "Hopping up and down Steiner waved his hands at Zidane "Don't be ridiculous! What if the gate closes on us!?"  
"There's no way we can outmaneuver him in this cargo ship!" "We'll slide in before the gate closes and shut him out! That's our only chance!" Steiner shook his head in disbelief "Rusty! Turn the power up to max with that lever over there!" Steiner went to the lever and pulled at it "Dagger, stay on course no matter what!" Zidane said confidently to her “Okay!"  
"I know we can make it!"  
Alyssa closed her eyes again as they sped up she was trying to calm herself then she heard a loud explosion "Vivi!" Zidane yelled she opening her eyes and saw Vivi had collapsed she felt Zidane run by her as he went over to Vivi trying to drag him to safety as the almost made it to the cockpit they pulled into the gate Vivi almost flew off the side of the ship Alyssa turned round and grabbed Zidane hand and tried helping him pull Vivi back onto the ship she saw black waltz no.3 coming behind them trying to send a big thunder spell at them but it ignited his own ship and it exploded just as they passed the end of the gate it slammed shut on the other ship. They had made it somewhat safely pass the gate. Alyssa stood outside the doorway of the cockpit looking at the sky pass by when heard Zidane asking" "Why so silent, people?" "We made it! Come on, cheer up!"  
"South Gate was badly damaged..." "It was my fault, wasn't it...?" dagger said solemnly  
"Don't worry about it! They'll fix it up in no time."  
"You idiot!" yelled Steiner turning to Zidane "The cargo ship was wrecked, we lost all the cargo, and South Gate was destroyed!" "I can't believe I played a part in this debacle!" throwing his hand up is anger.  
"Steiner."  
"Yes, Princess!"  
"I didn't mean to get you involved... But you saved us." "I thank you."  
"Such kind words! I am not worthy!" he said kneeling down and then standing he proclaimed "Well, now I've made up my mind!" "I vow to protect you, Princess, until we return to the castle!"  
"How do you feel about that, Dagger? He'll follow you to the end of the world." Zidane said jokily  
"It's okay, Zidane." "Hey, I can see the main gate of Lindblum!"  
"That's Lindblum Castle!? How gigantic...!" said a astounded Steiner  
"The city of Lindblum is inside the castle." said dagger  
"...Zidane." vivi muttered "Those...black mages and I..." "Are we...the same...?"  
Zidane, Dagger and Alyssa said nothing to this unable to think of what to say when Steiner spoke "I don't understand, Master Vivi." crossing his arm in confusion "Just what seems to be the problem...?"  
"...I don't know." Vivi said turning to them  
"Master Vivi, why would those mages be the same as you?" "And why would it matter if they were...?"  
"Rusty's right!" Zidane said suddenly "You're an individual, no matter what happens, Vivi!"  
"R-Right!" said Vivi stuttered at this Alyssa smiled he sound a little less sad at this  
"Vivi, Alyssa let's go out to the deck, " Zidane said running to the deck  
"Why?" they asked "You've gotta see Lindblum from above! It's the best!" "Look, the Falcon's Gate is right in front of us! “Vivi and Alyssa moved to the front of the deck as the gate opened going in they saw a giant city inside the gates with airships flying every which way it was amazing. Their ship continued into the middle of a large building which held a docking bay for the airship dagger docked their ship and they walked out onto the gangway and on to the title floor. "wow" exclaimed Alyssa in amazement as she look around it was huge where they were "This castle is huge! It's even bigger than Alexandria Castle!" said Vivi  
"Yeah. They don't call it Lindblum Grand Castle for nothing." Zidane said nonchalantly  
"An indoor airship dock! This is truly amazing...!" "Even her Majesty's Red Rose would easily fit in here." said Steiner. "...Dagger, you don't look too impressed. Have you been here before?" Zidane asked "Yes, I came here a few times when I was little... I haven't been here since my father passed away."  
"Here comes the welcoming committee." Zidane whispered as three guards come up to them  
"That's a really old airship." one of them said dagger moves in front of them "Greetings. I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros." "I humbly request an audience with Regent Cid."  
"You must be kidding!" the guard said in disbelief "No member of the royal family, let alone a princess, would ever ride in such a shabby airship." looking at the others he sneered "And look at the company you're keeping."  
"How dare you accuse the princess of lying!? The princess was forced to come here under extreme circumstances!" Steiner said is anger "Then show me some kind of proof of your royal heritage."  
"Very well..." dagger said and pulled something out of her pocket walking up to the guard and showing it to him "This pendant...is it a Falcon Claw!? ...No. The shape is a little different." he gasped "Call Minister Artania!" As one of the guards walks away Steiner turns to Zidane and says" "If you weren't such a filthy-looking oaf, they would not be so suspicious of us!" Zidane retorts "Hey, I'm not the idiot with the loud voice, and the dirty, rusty armor."  
"WHAT!!!?" Steiner yells as he walks up to Zidane ready to fight him Alyssa sighing at this walks between them holding her hands up "ok guys that enough fighting for one day try and be a little civil to each other for a bit please" she asks nicely Steiner and Zidane huff and this but the both give a miffed ok at her request. A regal looking man came walking into the bay the guards go up to him as he asked, "What is going on?"  
"Sir, we have unknown visitors who wish to see the regent." "And one of them is carrying a pendant that looks like a Falcon Claw." a look of shock went over his face at this "You are dismissed. I'll take care of this."  
"Yes, sir! “the guards saluted him and walked away as dagger ran up to the minister the other followed behind her. "Uncle Artania!" dagger said excitedly "It's good to see you, Princess." he smiled at her "Please follow me. The regent is waiting." and he turned and walked away dagger turned to the other with a questioningly look on her face and the started following him to the next room that held a fountain they passed by to guards and onto a lift and as it went up the minister explained some stuff about the castle to them "Lindblum Castle has three levels, all connected by this lift."  
"From the Base Level, which lies below the Mist, you can take a trolley to the harbor and the back gate."  
"Ships hardly arrive at the harbor anymore since travel by air has become so popular."  
"The Mist poses great danger, so we've sealed off everything."  
"Just above the Base Level is the Mid Level."  
"You can ride the air cab from the Mid Level to go to town."  
"The Upper Level contains the royal chamber and conference room."  
"Access to that level is restricted, because the regent himself resides there."  
"Hey, Dagger, what's Regent Cid like?" asked Zidane as he turn to her "I lived in Lindblum for a while but I've never met him."  
"Regent Cid is very wise. He always thinks ahead." "He may seem a bit odd at times, but he is very dependable. He and my father were best friends..." turning around she wonder aloud "...I wonder if he will even listen to what I have to say..."  
"Don't worry. We're not leaving until he does." Zidane said reassuringly to her  
"We will arrive at the Upper Level shortly." the Minister said as they arrived the Minister walked into cid's room first followed by dagger and Steiner as Zidane walked in the room he asked "Dagger, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to - " jumping back at what he saw "GEEZ! That's an oglop!"  
"Wow... Even the oglops are big in Lindblum." Vivi said as he came into the room "eck" Alyssa said and she came in and stared at the oglop a little grossed out by it. Steiner went toward the bug "What is the meaning of this!?" "How dare you greet the princess like this!?" "Get that repulsive bug off the throne immediately and call the regent!" as Steiner went toward the bug that sat on the throne to get rid of it Minister Artania stopped him hold him back away from the bug "Please, settle down! You ARE before the regent!"  
"What!? Enough of your nonsense!"  
"Steiner, stand down." dagger said and he back off letting the princess near it "I remember that moustache. Is that really you, Uncle Cid?"  
"Yes. Greetings, all . I am Cid Fabool, Regent of Lindblum."  
"I knew it was you - I recognized your pendant's description; it's so much like my 'Falcon Claw.'"  
"I'm delighted to see you again, Garnet. You have truly become a fine lady. I, on the other hand..." cid said solemnly  
star  
"Allow me to explain." the Minister said  
"About six months ago, someone snuck into the castle and attacked the regent in his sleep."  
"Unfortunately, we were too late..."  
"The regent had been transformed into an oglop, and his wife, Lady Hilda, was abducted."  
"My goodness..." dagger said shocked  
"Whoever pulled this off had to be highly skilled, like me." Zidane said aloud  
"Hmph! I'll bet it was you!" Steiner said to him  
"That's not possible." the regent interjected  
"How can you be so sure? Do you know who we are?" Zidane asked  
"Of course. I may be a bug, but I am still the ruler of Lindblum."  
"Uncle Cid, I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice. I desperately need to speak to you about my mother." dagger said worriedly as the regent hopped off the throne he said, "That's what I figured." "But I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow." "Why don't you all get some rest for today?"  
"Thank you." dagger said somewhat reluctantly  
"It is time for lunch. Please follow me." the Minister as he gestures them to follow him.  
The group ended up at a dining room where a plethora of food sat waiting on a large dining table as they sat down and started eating after they were down the Minister lead them to the Middle Level of the castle where he show them the guest room where they would be staying, As he left Alyssa wondered if she could take a long hot shower and could get her clothes washes so she ask dagger as she has stayed there before. She said yes and showed her where she could shower and after putting on a robe gave her clothes and equipment to a maid who was waiting outside the shower room after given it to her Alyssa jumped into the shower and after a long time she got out feeling refreshed she put on the robe and went back to the guest room and after laying down she fell fast sleep feeling the best she had in days. When she woke up she found herself alone in the guest room it seemed that everyone was out and about already she found her thing at the side of her bed with a note saying she had permission to leave the castle and come back anytime she wanted. At this Alyssa got dressed and sat on her bed and started to really think (what am i going to do now.) sighing sadly (am going to have to leave everyone now i mean i helped them out already i don’t want to keep bothering them i have to find a way back home i need to ask around and see if they is anyone super smart around.) nodding to herself she walked out of the guest rooms and all the way out of the castle and walked to the station and waited for the cab to come when it didn't she took it to the Business District hoping this lead to where shops would be she needed to upgrade her equipment. She sat nervously in the cab waiting for her stop with her hand in her lap wring her fingers. "Business District" the diver said, and Alyssa waited till they completely stopped and got off she walked down the tunnel and back outside where there were quite a lot of people out and about. Alyssa slid herself near a wall and breathe in and out trying to calm herself she wasn't used to being outside by herself she always had her family around her when she went outside it was a little overwhelming seeing a guard nearby she nervously went up to him and asked where the shops where and he nicely told her to head up and to the right and the shop would be around a tall statue with water surrounding it in the middle thanking him she ran off quickly heading to the shops. When she got there she brought herself a new dagger, cuirass and a bunch of healing items. As she was walking back to the cab to check the other Districts an old women stopped her “Hullo young'un would you like to try one of lindblum's delicacies."  
"uhh what are they" Alyssa asked looking at them they looked like pickles to her “They are gysahl pickles they are from my own garden." "Ugh it smells kinda bad" Alyssa said nervously "well dear the worst the smell the better the taste please try one." Alyssa shrugged and took one she was trying new things lately so why shouldn’t she try something for free she took a bite and her eyes watered a little it was quite sour "The old women laughed at the face Alyssa was making 'am sorry dear am guessing it not to your taste well at least you tried something new that's always a good thing."  
"um yeah thanks"  
"Grandma Pickle am back"  
"Ah Renee welcome back just in time to meet this young girl who just tried one of our pickles for the first time."  
"heh did she like it"  
"RENEE!?"  
"!?""ALYSSA!"?  
Alyssa stood there dumbstruck there stood Renee one of her best friends in the world.


	11. Festival Of The Hunt

Renee ran up to Alyssa and started messing with her face not really believing she was there. Alyssa giggle a little and let her do it just feeling so happy to see someone she knew. Alyssa noticed that Renee was wearing a Mu hood, a black dress with a mu tail around her waist and pointed orange and black boots. "She looks so different." thought Alyssa.  
"sniff"  
"!?"  
Alyssa then notice Renee had started crying and Alyssa pulled her into a tight embrace crying as well. "Oh my god Alyssa I thought I was alone I didn’t know you were here where have you been?"  
"am sorry" Alyssa said patting her back "heh why are you apologizing" Alyssa rubbed her head into Renee’s shoulder "I don't know why" Finally they pulled apart when the old lady asked, "Renee is this one of your friends you told me about."  
"heh yeah grandma pickles this is Alyssa" Renee pulled Alyssa toward the old lady introducing them to each other. "Alyssa grandma pickles is the one who save me when i woke up."  
"Really oh thank you for helping Renee" Alyssa bowed to the grandma as she waved it off" it was no problem Renee just appeared out of nowhere in my garden i couldn't just leave the poor girl and she be very helpful around the farm since she came and my family love her to bits"  
"oh, grandma pickles stop it" Renee said blushing furiously "well Renee why don't you go with your friend and catch up on things I can hold down the fort here"  
"are you sure?"  
"yes yes go on now dear. "At this Renee grabbed Alyssa arm and pulled her away from the cart "ok Alyssa tell me what happening how'd you get here and what have you been doing?" Renee asked" wait um Renee I think we should go somewhere private and talk ok do you know of a place."  
"umm oh yeah come with me" Renee lead Alyssa to the south to the entrance to the city and out on the field near the castle. "umm" Alyssa said nervously "should we be out here"  
"yeah it ok I have a weapon and am guessing you do too"  
"you have a weapon?"  
"yup here" she said pulling out of nowhere a bow and arrows "wow" Alyssa said a little shocked at this " i didn't think of you as a fighting person Renee"  
"well when i first come here i didn't really want to use a weapon but i had to get over that very fast this place isn't as peaceful as back home" "Alyssa do you happen to know where we are would you?"  
"oh yeah Renee we are in a game"  
"? a-a game?"  
"yes, its final fantasy 9 you know that game I have been trying to play with my brother"  
"I don't understand how did this happened?"  
After they both sat down Alyssa told Renee everything that had happened to her. Renee sat there silently thinking" wow" she said suddenly " that must have been hard am sorry you had to go through that Alyssa"  
"yeah well i just figured that going with the main character of the game would help me in the end but i don't think i can stay with them but i found you so it ok". Renee suddenly hugged Alyssa and patted her back then let her go "sorry i know you do like being touched but i think after what you've been though that it warranted a hug"  
"heh ok thanks Renee … so Renee what's happened when you came here “well grandma pickles kind of told you everything already i was at home writing then I looked up and say flashing light from outside and I looked out the window and then well i think i passed out cause i found myself waking up in grandma pickles home she said i just appeared in her garden and they took me in gave me a weapon they let me stay with them till i found my way back home or found someone i knew nothing too important like you but yeah that's about it"  
"Renee?"  
"yes Alyssa?"  
"how are we going to get back home?"  
"!.... i don't know" they both looked to the ground sadly not know what to do. "hey wait" Renee started  
"hm?"  
" you helped the princess right"  
"yeah"  
"well you helped them then they should be able to help with let’s ask the regent he might be able to help us"  
"!? wait Renee i don't know about that what if they think we are crazy and stuff"  
"Alyssa, we need to try something we can’t just not do anything and I've asked around this city about other worlds and no one could help me the only people i haven't asked are ones at the castle."  
"..."  
"come on Alyssa i know your scared but so am i and i need you please lets as him for help”  
"..ok” Alyssa said getting up and helping Renee stand Alyssa knew that she had to be strong but now she had to be even stronger for her friend she would have to put aside her scared feelings and be strong. "ok Renee i think you should say to grandma pickles thank you and good-bye cause if we do go tell the regent about our world he might think we are nuts and throw us in the nut house...is there a nut house in this world?”  
"i wouldn't know Alyssa but yeah your right let’s go talk to her.” they walked back to grandma pickle’s stand "Oh hello again dears did you have a good talk.”  
"yes grandma pickles” Renee said happily “umm i wanted to..to”  
"my dear am guessing it’s time for you to go am i right”  
Renee looked sadly at grandma pickles “yeah its time thank you so much for taking care of me and for everything else.”  
"it’s was no problem dearie i knew you had to leave eventually here” she said as she pulled a bag from underneath the stand and handed it to Renee ”this is from everyone at home a going away present.” Renee took the bag looking in it she exclaimed "oh my i can't take this it too much” she tried giving it back to the grandmother but she just shook her head “no my dear it just i have a feeling that you will be going on quite a grand adventure you will be needing this stuff don't worry me and my family want you to have it” Renee tearing up hugged the bag "thank you so much grandma pickles”  
"your welcome my dear and know that you can come back to us anytime if you need help or if you just want to rest up and visit us no come and let me have a hug.” Grandma pickles and Renee gave each other a big hug while Alyssa stood to the side feeling a little nervous but smiling at the display. “and you my dear Alyssa please do take care of Renee and yourself as well”  
"Yes, I will grandma pickles please don’t worry i will do my best to take very good care of Renee.” Alyssa said giving her a salute and then waving goodbye to the grandma they walked to the cab and took it to the Grand Castle. As they went into the castle passing the airship docking bay Renee gasped in astonishment at how big it was. “Hey Renee i want you to meet my new friends they should be back by now hopefully lets head to the guest rooms” Renee nodding to this and followed Alyssa pass the guards who seemed a little busy at the moment heading up to the stairs Alyssa saw Steiner who seemed deep in thought “Hi Steiner” Alyssa said waving to him. “Lady Alyssa” Steiner said with a start "have you seen the princess?”  
"dagger no i haven't why what is wrong” Alyssa asked worriedly “The princess is gone! She was supposed to stay in this room, but she is not here” said yelled freaking out "Steiner please calm yourself you won’t be any help if you freak out right now” at this Steiner took a breath and closed his eyes in thought trying to think at where the princess would be"   
“What are you two doing here?" Alyssa heard Zidane asked as he came up the stairs the three occupants looked to him "You!” Steiner said started towards him "What have you done with the princess!? Where is she!?"  
"Whoa, take it easy. I just got here." Zidane said putting his hand up in protest  
"The princess is gone! She was supposed to stay in this room."  
"Maybe she went out for a little walk."  
"How can you be so calm!? This is a very serious matter!" "Have you forgotten all the danger she faced just to get here!?" "What if something terrible happens to her!?" shaking his head and arms in anger "What am I doing here!? I must go find her! Out of my way!" he said pushing pass Zidane "I wonder where she went..." Zidane wondered “Zidane" Alyssa said rushing to him " what should we do?" she asked him "Alyssa i will find her its best you stay here in case dagger comes back don't worry he said running out of the room," "...well you have some nice friends there Alyssa" Renee joked "ugh Renee this isn't the time to be joking" Alyssa paced back and forth while Renee sat in the chair next to the bed " don't worry your friend with the tail said he would find her right and he like the main character in the game right"  
"right?" Alyssa said question  
"he will find her don't worry"  
"..ok.." Alyssa said sitting down " hey what's is in that bag grandma pickles gave you anyway"  
"Oh a bunch of healing items a new bow some arrows and a some money it’s so nice of her and her family to give this to me." just as Renee finished saying this a soldier and Zidane came into the room the soldier looked around the room yelling "alright you bastard! Show yourself! just then Zidane knocked the poor guy out. "Zidane what the hell are you doing" Alyssa said rushing down the stairs to him as he started to pull the soldiers armor off and pulling it on himself. "don't worry about this Alyssa I need this disguise to find dagger." after pulling the helmet on Zidane waddle out of the room leaving Alyssa and Renee with a knock out guard. sighing at this Alyssa prop up the guard against the wall and went back up to her friend "that guy so reckless." Alyssa said shaking her head at this situation.  
"hey Alyssa is that all of your new friends a princess, an hot headed knight and a reckless guy with the tail."  
"no that not all they is this kid a black mage his name is Vivi he was the second person i meet when i came to this world he is a real sweet kid."  
"?"  
"what are thinking about Alyssa"  
"Renee have you gone into trance yet"  
"a what?"  
"a trance it’s this thing people go through when they feel very intense about something like anger I’ve seen Zidane and Vivi go through with it but i felt super angry about something that happened but i didn’t trance i wonder why?"  
"hmm maybe it cause we aren't from this world"  
"You think so"  
"yeah it must be that"  
"...""Alyssa"  
"yeah"  
"..you said you had played this game right"  
"hmm well only up to here actually I’ve been trying to play with my big brother but he is always busy so we haven't gone far in it"  
"so you don't know what's going to happen next do you"  
"no...i don't am sorry but whatever happens in this game it takes up to 3 other discs"  
"!? really that’s a lot jeez" As the two finished talking the guard woke up and shakily walked out of the room just as Vivi walked into the room Alyssa got up and walked Renee to him "Vivi hey i want to introduced you to someone this is one of my best friends Renee."  
"umm hello its nice to meet you" Vivi said nervously  
"nice to meet you too “blushing Renee whispered to alyssa "he’s a cute kid" giggle at this Alyssa whispered back "i know. hey Vivi have you seen the princess"  
"oh yeah she talking to Steiner outside by the stairs."  
"ah great" Alyssa said clapping her hands "so they found her i was really worried."  
"found her?" Vivi questioned  
"yeah she disappeared a while ago but i guess they found her now so no need to worry anymore."Vivi nodded to this and walked to talk to the moogle in the room as the princess and dagger along with someone who Alyssa didn't know came into the room. "Hey dagger are you ok" Alyssa said walking over to her  
"yes i am ok am sorry to worry you"  
"its ok umm I want to introduce you to my friend Dagger Steiner this is Renee one of my best friend"  
"Hello" Steiner and dagger said politely to Renee “Hi nice to meet you" Renee said back "um do you know who that is “Alyssa asked looking at the new person who looked like a rat person "i believe that is a contestant for the festival of the hunt"  
"?hm what is that"  
"oh i know Alyssa" Renee said "here i have a flyer for it here" handing a flyer to Alyssa  
Hunters, on your mark! Ferocious beasts swarm about the  
castle town! The bigger the catch, the higher the score!  
The time limit is 12 minutes. Use air cabs to go to other  
districts. Once you lose in a battle, you will be forced to  
retire. The winner will be crowned Master Hunter and  
receive the hunter's reward. Who will come out on top!?  
"Hmm so it a contest i don't think i like it you mean they let monsters out in the streets what if someone gets hurts"  
"Lady Alyssa only hunters are allowed to roam during the contest others will be back behind the barriers till its over"  
"oh well i guess if people want to do this its their choice" Alyssa said shrugging at it "um dagger the regent is most likely busy cause of this do you think i could ask him something after this festival is over" asked Alyssa  
"oh yes is it important i can ask him to see you now" dagger suggested  
"oh no no its ok we can wait till after"  
"Alyssa should we really wait " Renee whispered to Alyssa  
"yes he is busy lets just wait ok"  
"ok if you say so"  
"Please, Princess. You might actually enjoy it." Alyssa heard Steiner try and convince the princess to go and watch the festival  
"Okay..." she agreed just as Zidane walked in "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." a guard came from behind him "Alright, let's begin." he said and explained the festival to them "What do you wish for your hunter's reward?" he asked "I'll go with Gil all the way!" Zidane said happily  
"I'll take an Add-on." the women said, "And you, Mr. Vivi?" asked the knight  
"WHAT!? I never signed up!" turning to him Zidane said "I thought you would do pretty well, so I signed you up. Don't worry. With your black magic, it'll be a piece of cake."  
"I...I don't know..." Vivi said worriedly  
"That was very inconsiderate of you, Zidane." said the women unhappily "Alyssa leaned over the guard rail and yelled at Zidane "Zidane how could you! if Vivi gets hurt am going to beat you blue"  
"he'll be ok Alyssa don’t worry you know how strong he is" he said to her then he turned to Vivi and whispered something to him. Alyssa leaned back away from the guard rail very unhappy at the turn of events  
"Me and the princess!?" Vivi said aloud  
SHHH!" Zidane shhed him Alyssa look at the princess at this and saw her glaring at Zidane and Steiner yelled at him "What was that!? You just mentioned the princess. he ran down the stairs towards the two of them What evil deeds are you plotting now!?" he asked.  
"It's nothing, right, Vivi?"  
"Y-Yeah." they said  
"So, what would you like for your reward?" asked the guard again  
"Oh, um... I'll take a Card."  
"Okay. Gil, an Add-on, and...a Card. The festival will begin shortly. You all have different starting points. Hunter Zidane will start in the Theater District, Hunter Freya will start in the Industrial District, and Hunter Vivi will start in the Business District." at this he left the room and everyone followed him "Freya huh?" Alyssa heard Renee say "huh Renee did you say something"  
"oh no come on Alyssa let go find a place to watch this festival." Renee walked away Alyssa nodded to this and followed her and the others after separating from Freya, Vivi and Zidane. Alyssa, Renee the princess and Steiner walked through the crowds looking for a place to watch the festival the princess finally came to a stop over a gate overlooking the districts "Such rudeness! Princess, they are treating you like a commoner!" Steiner said looking at the people around  
"Oh, hush. We get a great view from here." dagger shhed him  
"Hmm, you're right. I can see the entire town." "Princess, look! Master Vivi is also participating!"  
"I can't believe it. He seemed reluctant earlier."  
Alyssa looked at Vivi and yelled to him “VIVI YOU CAN DO IT GIVE THEM A RUN FOR THEIR MONEY"  
"MASTER VIVI!!! THE PRINCESS AND I ARE ROOTING FOR YOU!!!" Steiner yelled  
"COME ON, VIVI!!!" "YOU CAN DO IT!" at this the festival started  
"No! Master Vivi!"  
"Look out! Oh, gosh! I can't watch anymore!" dagger said putting her hand over her eyes  
"VIVI YOU CAN DO IT WATCH OUT!" Alyssa yelled watching terrified for him  
"YOU CAN'T WIN JUST BY RUNNING! A GOOD OFFENSE IS THE BEST DEFENSE! ATTACK!" "You can't lost to that monkey Zidane!" "YES! THAT'S IT!" "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! ONE MORE TIME!" "VIVI, BEHIND YOU!" "YES! GO!" Steiner yelled continually  
"eck" Alyssa had trouble watching Vivi run and fight wanted to go down there and protect him. Renee held alyssa hand trying to comfort her. they watched for a couple of hours and in the end Zidane was the winner. Back in the throne room the grouped watched as Zidane received he reward from the regent. "That was marvelous! All of you!"  
"129 points! Congratulations!" the minister said  
"We grant you the 'Master Hunter' and your reward. “he said waving to the minister who went up to Zidane handing him a coin bag and scroll.  
"Congratulations, Zidane!" Vivi said  
"Thanks!" said Zidane happily  
"Regent..." the group heard someone come in from behind them turning around Alyssa saw what appeared to be a soldier rat person like Freya limp into the throne room  
"Please forgive my intrusion..." Freya ran to his side "I bring urgent news... from our king."  
"The king of Burmecia?" the minister tried to block the regent, but he moved forward to see the soldier "continue" he said  
"Our kingdom is being attacked by some unknown force! We are severely outmatched! Please send reinforcements immediately!" "The enemy looks like an army of mages wearing...steeple-crowned hats." at this Alyssa saw Vivi back away from him in shock  
"The king and I are old friends. We will send reinforcements to Burmecia immediately." cid said  
"Thank you, Regent! The king...and all of Burmecia will be most grateful!" "I must...return now..." "...Ugh."at this he collapses to the ground  
"Take him to the infirmary!" cid said urgently  
"It's too late. He's gone..." "It's a miracle he even made it this far." "I can't believe this is happening..." Freya said sadly the minister called some guard in who to the body out of the room Alyssa felt Renee holding her hand tightly turning to her Alyssa saw Renee eyes closed tightly in fear Alyssa gave her a quick hug and turned back to cid who came back out of hiding from the guards sit back on his throne. The seven of them where standing in front of him waiting for him to speak.  
"This is a problem..." the minister said "Because of the festival, there are hardly any men left in the castle. It will take time to mobilize."  
"We have no choice... Call back the 4th aerial division patrolling the border."  
"But if we recall the 4th, we will lose our eyes over Alexandria."  
" Burmecia is our ally. We must help them." cid and the minister said back and forth to each other  
"Steeple-crowned hats... They might be black mages, like Vivi." Freya said  
"It can't be..." he said shaking his head  
"Could it be Mother...!?" said dagger worriedly  
"I must go now. I cannot sit and wait for the reinforcements." Freya said turning to the others  
"I'm coming with you." Zidane said back  
"No. This doesn't concern you."  
"What's this, I'm a stranger all of a sudden!?" "I'm not gonna sit back and watch your home get destroyed, alright?"  
"...Thank you, Zidane."  
"Um, c-can I come, too? I wanna find out who they really are." Vivi said  
"Sure."  
"Alright then. Let's go to Burmecia." said the princess  
"yeah" Alyssa nodded to this  
"Princess! This is a foreign matter! It has nothing to do with us!" Steiner said  
"Steiner is right. We don't know if Alexandria is involved." agreed cid  
"But if black mages are involved... Zidane, you know what I'm talking about."  
"......"  
"If Mother is behind this, I'll make her stop! I promise!"  
"...I think you two should stay here."  
"What!?" Alyssa and dagger said together  
"We don't know what to expect there."  
"I've already faced great danger coming here! What's the difference!?"  
"I think i proved to be of help in that last battle i can help here too please Zidane" said Alyssa  
"Dagger, Alyssa, this is war. A lot of people are gonna die."  
"i know" dagger and Alyssa said at the same time  
"...How did you feel when you saw that Burmecian soldier die, just now?"  
"...I felt sad, of course." dagger said quietly  
"sad" alyssa said sadly  
"Just sad? Weren't you guys scared, too?"  
dagger and Alyssa stood there silently shaking his head Zidane continued "Obviously, you haven't realized how dangerous it's gonna be... dagger you could get killed." "This is no time to be talking about convincing your mother of anything." and Alyssa you can’t even attack someone you don't have that luxury of that in war."  
"But..." dagger said but cid interrupted her "Now's not the time to argue."  
"He's right. We must head to Burmecia at once." Freya said and turned to cid "Will you open the Dragon's Gate?"  
"Of course. If you're going by foot, leaving from that gate is the best way."  
"Let us eat while we wait for the gate to open."  
With that Cid chair descended to the room below a guard came in and showed them where to go as they dagger was in the front. (she seems in a hurry)Alyssa wondered when Renee whispered to her "Alyssa what was that about you going with that’s crazy" slowing down Alyssa whispered back “Renee i have become friends with these guys i wanted to help my friends i mean that's what friends do even if it doing something scary. Looking at the group ahead of them alyssa felt herself tearing up a little at the thought that they were going to leave her behind. Renee seeing this patted her on the back. they silently continued to follow the group garnet was already in the dining room. Alyssa noticed that dagger was circling the table she went towards her and ask, "hey dagger looking for a place to sit “Dagger turned quickly and held her hand behind her back like she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar or something. “Oh yes just picking a place to sit." Alyssa looked to her sadly and said “am sorry you can’t go to but well i guess we will be here together that's something." Dagger nodded quickly at this and went to her spot next to Steiner Alyssa stood next to Renee and Vivi who said happily "Yay! I'm so hungry!"  
"The Festival of the Hunt feast is one of our oldest traditions. It began well over five centuries ago."  
"It is customary to eat everything with your hands, so go on, before it gets cold."  
"Thank you, Uncle." at that everyone dug in expect Alyssa, Renee, Zidane and dagger "Mmmm! It's so good!" Alyssa heard Vivi say Alyssa looked around the table Freya was silently eating and Renee was staring at her. “Renee why are you staring that kinda rude isn't it."  
"uh oh" Renee said "sorry i will tell you later" at this Renee started eating though she was hesitated to eat with her hands. Alyssa looked to Zidane and heard him saying to Freya “Let’s just eat. We can't do anything until the gate opens."  
"...You're right." she replied and she and Zidane started to eat as well. "Hey, not bad!" at this Alyssa tried to eat a little she hated getting her hands dirty but the regent said to eat with their hands. She looked to Steiner and dagger who she guess was trying to get her to eat. Alyssa understood that dagger most likely didn't feel like eating but saw that dagger started to eat lightly. After a couple of minutes of eating Alyssa heard Vivi say "Oh, I'm so full. I'm getting sleepy now..." at this he rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes and fell down. “VIVI!? Alyssa cried kneeling down to him he was ok just asleep it seems Alyssa turned to Renee and saw her asleep as well she looks around and saw that everyone seem to be asleep expect for the princess Steiner and herself. Alyssa walked around the table toward the two and heard the princess say "It's not poison. It's just a medicinal herb Zidane gave me. Believe me, this was not what I had planned."  
"Steiner, I have to make my own decisions..."  
"I had no choice. Uncle Cid would never let me leave the castle."  
"That is because he is concerned about you!" said stiener urgently  
"I understand, but - "  
"No, you don't understand...! he said suddenly "War is a terrible thing! You must never experience it as I have." shaking his head at her he said "I'm sorry, Princess. I cannot follow any orders that might put your life in danger."  
"...What if Alexandria is behind this attack on Burmecia?""It could lead to war between the three great nations. “Many innocent people will die..." shaking her head at this dagger went up to Steiner and said "As the princess of Alexandria, there must be something I can do." "I have to help Mother... I don't want to see anything happen to her..."  
Steiner stood the silent for a little "...Very well." "Princess, I will follow you where you choose." "but why is Lady Alyssa still awake?" he questioned pointing to her as she silently stood by and listened to them speak. Dagger turned to Alyssa walked to her and grabbed her hands “Alyssa" she said "i know you want to help and i wanted to see if you would help me return to the castle i would understand if you don't want to help me but i wanted to ask cause i feel like i know you wouldn't try to stop me leave if you were awake will you come with us?" Alyssa felt a cold feeling over her right shoulder that seem radiate throughout her body that calmed her thoughts as she looked at her sleeping friend and a calm voice popped into her head "You can do this go on she will be taking care of" at this she thought for a second she would have to leave her friend, but it was to help a friend who was asking for help." ....yes "she said firmly" Renee will be safe here and after i help you i will find a way back here to her"  
"Thank you." dagger said to the both of them  
"Let's go before everyone wakes up."  
as the princess walked over to Zidane Alyssa walked quickly to her friend and give a quick hug and then followed Steiner and dagger out of the room she asked nervously "How are we going to get out of the castle?"


	12. The Foggy Marsh

"Hey, come on its time to wake up!"  
"wha?"  
"Hey, come on your going to miss you chance to repay her."  
Renee's eyes popped up sitting up slowly she looked around and saw that kid that Alyssa was fond of asleep looking to her left she saw Freya standing up she wondered where that appealing voice that woke her up came from. "Huh!?" she finally noticed that Alyssa was nowhere to be seen "Alyssa!" Renee voiced worriedly "Damn, what the heck are they thinking!? Maybe they're heading to Burmecia." at this Renee listened to what the people around her were saying. "Then you might still be able to catch up with her." the regent answered Renee looked to Zidane who was trying to awakening Vivi then at Freya who said "Let's head for the Gizamaluke's Grotto. Once we pass through the grotto, we will be in Burmecia."  
Nodded to herself she walked to Zidane and the others who were gathering around each other and said "am going with you" Zidane turned to her "now wait a sec i don't think so its to dangerous we already have to people who shouldn't be out there we don't need another."  
"Am not taking no for a answer you don't have to worry about me i know how to protect myself i have to get back to Alyssa am going to go with or without you "she announced shaking his head he asked "can you strike first?" "Alyssa couldn't do that if you can’t then there is no point in bringing you"  
"Yes i can don't worry"  
"I don't know about this young lady" the regent said worriedly   
"Freya is this ok with you “Zidane asked "its fine Zidane, Regent cid it’s her choice if she wants to come let just hurry up and go."  
"You can leave from the Dragon's Gate, located on the Base Level." the regent said unhappily at this the group headed towards the lift and went all the way to the base level then took the trolley to the dragon’s gate and after buying supplies from a merchant who was near the exit they left though the gate and out to the fogged filled field. After a couple of hours of walking the group started to notice that the terrain was changing its was getting muggy they finally came across water and planks laid out across it leading somewhere “umm miss Freya" Renee asked "Renee you may call me Freya"  
"oh ok um is this the right way to the grotto"  
"its not Zidane what are we doing here"  
Zidane had started going across the planks while they were talking "Dagger and the others might have stopped by here or might be here still it best we check every place we can." the rest of the group followed behind him hope that maybe he was right and that their friends were there. reaching the end of the planks the found to moogles milling about Zidane went up to them and asked "hey have you seen two cute girls and a rusty armor dude come by?" The larger of the two moogles spoke "no am sorry I haven’t seen anyone like that around." the smaller of the two then spoke "hey maybe "they" have seen them."   
"They?"Zidane asked "who do you mean?   
"if you go to the west of us in this swamp you will meet them for sure they are always around where the frogs are at." the lil moogle explained happily. Shrugging at this Zidane and the group went to the west where they found a bridge with lil ponds around it with frogs about they also saw a strange looking person trying to catch them and failing at it. Zidane went up real quickly and caught one nearby and went over to the person who sniffed Zidane and the frog. "You got frog!" frogs very good! Mmmmm!"  
"Who the heck are you?" Zidane questioned "hm?" said this person "me is Quina!"  
"Well quina, do you want this frog?"  
"yes yes yes yes" they said jumping up and down happily "...alright here" he said giving them the frog.  
"Yaaay" the exclaimed loudly "mine mine!"   
"that was nice of you " said Renee  
"well am a nice guys Renee and it was just a frogs if it makes them happy I..."  
"You pathetic, quina, can’t even feed yourself." they heard someone say turning around they saw someone who looked like quina but in a chefs hats. they walked away while quina follow behind seemly unhappy the group followed wondering what was wrong they came to a hut Freya and Renee decided to stay outside while the boys went in to see what was wrong."....." Renee wanted to say something to end the silence between them. "Sigh what is taking so long” Freya wondered aloud." "oh umm I kinda feel like we are going to be adding someone to the group." said Renee "um Freya I don't know if you remember this but you saved my life a couple of days ago."  
"hmm did I? Freya questioned "yes when I was out practicing my bow I got ambushed by these bandits and then you came along and took care of them before they had the chance to hurt me"   
"Hmm your right I remember one of you arrows came by near me when I was resting I went to give it back you were quite a way’s from where I was you have a good long shot Freya said encouragingly. At this Renee blushed and smiled happily "thanks well since then I’ve been looking for you I wanted to thank you somehow for saving me."  
"you don't have to thank me" said Freya "but I still want to" Renee mummer "hopefully I can be of help with what's happening now." she said loud enough for Freya to hear her. Just then the boys and quina came out of the house but then Vivi and Zidane said they would be right back and went inside again. Quina came down the stairs and stood near the two girls. "oh hello are you coming with us" Renee asked "yes I come with" quina said happily. Zidane and Vivi came out of the hut Vivi looked sad Renee wondered what had happened and hope he was ok. "Ok guys we got a new teammate now that done let’s go out the way we came and try to find this grotto." On their way out of the swamp they ran into some monsters that look little like frogs with bulging eyes. Freya bulled her weapon out and readied herself she jumped up so far Renee couldn't see her and then Freya came down upon one of the monsters and killed it instantly Renee was amazed by her strength shaking her head she pulled her bow out and aimed for the eyes of the second monster that Zidane and Vivi were fighting and shot at it getting it in the eyes after her shot quina ran up to them and started chowing down on them Renee and Vivi looked away with disgust. "oh quina I didn't know you would do that" said Zidane "me learn abilities by eating enemies."  
"oh well that's interesting." Renee said looking a little green in the face." the group then left the swamp and made their way back out onto the foggy field it was hard trying to find the right way to go but they eventually found their way into a thick forest. As the came to a clearing the saw a moogle riding a chocobo that stopped directly in front of them its back up upon seeing the group. "Kupoooo!!!" "Im mene master of this forest and this chocobo is my friend kupo his name is choco." "Kweeeh!" it sounded off at its name being said "and this is the chocobo forest" "what may I ask are you doing here?"mene asked "We are looking for some people have you seen two cute girls with long brown hair come by here?"  
"No am sorry but I did see a ugly girl come by here."  
"wow what a cute chocobo Alyssa would have love to see this lil guy." Renee said looking at the large bird happily.   
"Oh...I guess they didn't come by this way we better get going."  
"You in a hurry, kupo?"  
"yeah kinda"  
Then why don't you take choco and you won’t run into monsters, hey choco c'mere," choco backed away from the group at this. "oh its okay don't force him."  
No if choco doesn't want to choco will run away.Choco come on!kupo!!"  
Choco ran out of the forest at this. "fine here mene went up to Zidane and gave him some gysahl greens use these when you find chocobo footprints and choco will come running he loves these choco will come he likes you I know it" after he said this he flew away from the group. "Well this will make things easier how about we rest for the night here and in the morning, we will head to the grotto is that ok with you Freya?" asked Zidane "sigh fine but we must hurry tomorrow we don't know what is happening in burmecia." At this the group set up camp and rested for the night but Renee couldn't take her mind of her friend wondering if she was safe and she wondered about the appealing voice she heard that woke her up at the castle. (ok I need to calm my brain it will be alright Alyssa can protect herself and she has that knight and a white mage with her she will be ok." at this Renee closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. Renee woke up standing in a dark space with water running on the ground she couldn't move around she felt heavy looking at the ground in front of her she saw a shadow on the ground she tried to look up but couldn't. "Heh you’re doing a great job you will definitely find that friend of yours." that appealing voice echoed around her she felt flattered that this voice was complementing her. "Oh but will you find the right friend?" the voice questioned Renee wondered what it meant by that strained her head up and a what you would think was a face but it was melting and laughing at her. "AH?!" Renee yelled she shot up out of her sleeping bag sweat rolling down her face she looked around the campsite everyone appeared to be asleep still it was the middle of the night. Sighing in relief she laid back onto her bag and stared at the treetops and thought to herself (well I don’t know if am going to get anymore sleep tonight) (what did that voice mean by the right friend?) she laid there for a couple of minutes and her eyes fluttered closing and she fell into a troubled sleep.


	13. Ringing Grotto

Renee's eyes opened to see mene hovering above her she stifled a scream. "Good Morning kupo!" mene moved away from Renee as she sat up and looked around she saw Freya awake and waking up Zidane who was still fast asleep. Vivi was sitting with quina who was eating something that Renee felt she shouldn't ask what it was. She packed up her sleeping bag as Zidane finally woke up he quickly gathered his stuff and with the rest of the group waiting they left the forest. Once outside Zidane found the chocobo track that were nearby he give each of them a Gysahl Green and they held them out soon as they did a couple of chocobo came running up to them trying to get the greens. "Heh hey there just a sec" Renee giggled giving the chocobo next to her a green and it Kwehed happily she petted it softly. "Ok guys let start heading out" Zidane helped Vivi and Renee up on their chocobos and they started off to the grotto quickly they made it in no time flat and they didn't get attacked by monsters on the way. Has they neared the entrance thunder started going off the chocobos stopped walking and wouldn't move closer to the grotto so the group hopped off them and walked the rest of the way. As they came to the entrance they saw two guards on the ground "Oh no!" Renee said when she saw this "No" cried Freya she ran up to them and kneeled down on the ground "come on! Get up! getting up she kneeled down to the other guard "dammit!say something!"  
"Oh man" Zidane said Freya got up and turned to Zidane and Vivi and asked "The black mages! who are they!?"  
"U-um.."Vivi stammered and looking to Zidane helplessly "it's okay. you didn't do anything."  
"But Vivi aren't they your..." she cut herself off and turned to the entrance of the grotto and said loudly "The king might be in danger!" she then ran into the grotto Renee ran right after her.  
Renee and the others found Freya near a wounded soldier and saw him hand her a bell saying go to burmecia...the black mages..took our bells...""the king'sin..palace..please protec.." at this he slump to the floor dead. Shaking in anger Freya moved to a door that held a bell hanging in the middle of it. Freya began to ring the bell in her hand as the others came up behind her and Renee the bell in the door rang in sync with the one in her hand it shattered as the door open. They hurried through the door to a huge room with a couple of black mages and two clowns jumping about.  
"Who is that?" said the one in blue.   
"That, I don't know." replied that one in red.  
"I know I have seen them somewhere before."  
"Somewhere before? I have not seen them. I know."  
"I guess its is no important. Lets kill them."  
Yes, kill them, shall we?" at this they gestured to the black mages to attack the group. The group dispatched them as another set of mages came and the clown ran away farther inside of the grotto and Zidane and the gang finished these mages off one of the dropped a bell like that one before. "We must hurry." Freya said hurriedly "what about the soldiers around in here." Renee asked to which Zidane replied " We have to go and am guessing that if they were still alive that they would want us to hurry and get to burmecia and help the king." Renee nodded sadly at this and they headed under the walkway and up some stairs to a bell door. Ringing the bell in their hand it went off and shatter like before and open the door. As that headed through they could hear shouting.  
"Darling!" "Can you hear me!" "Please say something anything." the group can into a room with a moogle kneeling and crying by a giant bell on that floor. "I didn't expect to see a moogle here." "What the matter?" Zidane ask the crying moogle. Standing and turning to the group the moogle said "My husband! He's inside this bell!" "He's trapped!Kupo!!!" "Oh no" Renee exclaimed "You poor thing" Freya commented. The moogle continued "We just held our wedding here and a couple of scary clown came and attacked us!" "I was soo scared! Kupo!!!!"  
Zidane looked at the bell which was quite large a little bigger then him "this bell is huge I don't know if we can lift it off him."  
"hmm" Freya tried to think of a way to help as well.  
"No, please!!!Huh?" the moogle suddenly stop talking and started to sniff the air and then ran around vivi smelling him."H-hell. Um..."  
"Oh! OH!! Wait...yeah it's you!!! I know you!I know you!I know you!I know you! um, um, um, um... Hey, hey, hey!!! You have a kupo nut don't you?"  
"Y-yeah... I got one in lindblum."  
"Really!? Really!? Really!? Really!? C-can I have it!?  
Nodding vivi pulled the kupo nut out and handed it to the moogle."Kupooooo!!! Thank you, thank you so much!"  
After getting the nut she runs to the bell and shouts out "Darling!Darling! I have a yummy kupo nut!" at the the gang watches as the bell shakes and then lifts off the ground and onto its side and the moogle inside it runs off yelling "Kupoooo! I love Kupo Nuts!" the once crying moogle ran after her husband yelling behind him "Darling!" " Where are you going!?" but before she leaves she give Vivi a quick thank you and head off. Shaking his head "What a crazy couple..." seeing that under the bell was a chest as well they opened it and pull out a bell. Renee asked, "I know we have to hurry but don't you think we should make sure those guys are safe before we head off their might be more mages around and they could get hurt?"  
"Yes I think we have time to make sure they are ok." Freya answered. The group headed to the head where the moogle went through and ring their bell and heading in saw the couple in room they asked if they would be ok there. "Oh yes don't worry about us we'll be ok and thanks again." "Now we can go on our honeymoon!" Know they would be ok the group headed back to the other room but just as they were going to leave the husband moogle stopped and them and said, "Wait please take this!" at that he turned to the statue next to them and turned it around a couple of times and it held a different looking bell then that one they had before. "Give me more kupo nuts again, okay, kupo? I'm kupo for kupo nuts!" At this the moogle went back to his wife and the gang head out again and back in the room with the giant bell they went to the other side of the room that a elegant looking door different from the rest of the one they had passed by. Zidane raised the holy bell and rang it out its sounded out a deafen ring it was like all the bells in the grotto was ringing to it. The bell shatter as that others had, and the door opened. The group heading into the next room which was very sewer like where they found a wounded soldier on the ground Freya ran to him and asked, " Are you alright!"  
"Freya... Please be careful…Master Gizamaluke has gone mad. He's being controlled by some strange clowns." at this the soldier passed out then Renee head a loud splash coming from the side of the room where a tunnel was coming out of the wall. Freya, Zidane and Vivi ran towards they sound as a giant flying snake like creature came around the side of them and started to attack them. "Oh my god" Renee said "his so cool" she exclaimed just as it started to attack them. Freya jump up as Zidane and quina attacked it Renee pelted it with arrows. Vivi readied a thunder spell as Gizamaluke bashed it tail at quina Renee rush to their side and gave them a potion Vivi sent his spell at Gizamaluke it yelling out in pain and to top it off Freya came down on it with her weapon. even after all this it still attacked sending at a loud ringing noise toward Vivi and as Vivi tried to send another spell out he couldn't has he had be silenced. Zidane yelling at Renee and quina to head to Vivi and give him an echo screen. Zidane slashed at it a couple of times but it just bashed him away sending him flying into quina who just finished curing Vivi. Renee pulled her an arrow back and while shooting it off said "am sorry" and hit it in the eye. Freya who had jump again jumped as far and she could and can down hard on the master’s head splitting its head and killing the creature. As Gizamaluke body sank into the water Renee thought to herself "it was a shame that it had to come to this they had to kill that beautiful creature."   
"What happened to Master Gizamaluke...?" Freya said angrily "We must hurry! His Majesty is in danger!" Looking into the water Renee thought (Alyssa didn't come through here where did she go.) "Oh, I hope you are alright." She said aloud


	14. South Gate

As Steiner and Alyssa can up the steps to the gate entrance Alyssa tried not to wring her hands and giggle with how nervous she was. "Don't worry lad- umm miss Alyssa it will be alright." He would have giving her a pat on the back, but his hands were full. As they started towards the entrance there were two guards standing the shorter one said, "Hold it right there."  
What’s the purpose of your visit?" asked the tall guard.  
Steiner replied, "Me and my daughter heard that workers were needed to fix the south gate." "So we brought our belongings so that we might live and work here."  
"Hey that's great" "They've been working on the gate non-stop since the accident, but it’s still broken.  
"I need to check your bag. Rules and regulations, you know."  
Alyssa saw Steiner’s lips pressed tightly as he set the bag down. "would you step back please."   
Steiner stepped back to give the short guard room to check the bag while the tall guards said "There that's good. Sorry, just doing our job." "So...Where are you from?"  
Biting her lip Alyssa said “we are from lindblum.”   
“Ah ok hey have you heard the police are looking for two girls and a middle aged-man.” “Did you see the trio like that on your way here?”  
The other guard grunted “this knot is really tight.”  
“One of the girls supposedly looks exactly like Princess Garnet, the most beautiful princess ever to grace Alexandria Castle.”  
“Ah I got it now.” Said the shorter guard Alyssa grabbed a bit of her hair and pulled on it nervously fearing that they were found out. “But you know how Queen Brahne looks. It's hard to believe that she’d have such a beautiful daughter” at this Steiner gave the guard a hard glared.“Uuuuuuuughh!?” “WHAT IS THIS!?” that short guard near the bag jumped up and back away from the bag quickly. The guard walks up to Steiner and asks "Wh-What is that!? What are those...those..." "...rotten things! Are they poison!?" “What rotten? We are not carrying anything that’s rotting?” Taking a sniff and giving the bag a quick look the tall guard said “oh its your least favorite food” “the lindblum delicacy, gysahl pickles.” “I cant believe how many you brought with you!”   
“oh yeah they are my favorite! I cannot start my day without them.” Steiner said quickly. “Yeah sure people who like them say that all the time.” Moving back to his post he said, “you can go now.” Nodding Steiner grabbed the large bag and gestured for Alyssa to follow him. “Good day.” Steiner said moving pass them. Alyssa gave a quick bye and hurried ahead though the gate. When the gate closes behind Steiner looks around the yard. Alyssa seeing an ally to the far right of the yard but there is a man and women standing close to it. “Steiner that ally looks good but there are people in the way what should we do?” she asked. “I want you to go and check the other side of the ally and make sure no one is on the other side and wait there while I get those two to move away.”   
“Ok” nodding Alyssa runs off to the right and goes though the ally and looks around on the other side and seeing no one around she waits for Steiner to come. Signing to herself her mind wonders to thoughts of her friend (oh man I hope Renee is doing ok back at lindblum. Should I have left her…no…no! I did the right thing am helping my friend. Renee will be ok I will be back for her.) “Miss Alyssa” “Waugh” Alyssa jumped clutching her chest and turned around to see Steiner stand there. “Jeez Steiner you scared me.”   
“Sorry miss Alyssa” shaking her head she said, “its ok.” Moving by some large boxes in the ally Steiner put the bag gently down and the said "Ahem..." “Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!'  
“Steiner…? Alyssa…? Is it ok for me to come out?”  
“Yes”  
“Thank you, I will come out can Steiner can you keep an eye out?”  
“Yes” at this Steiner walked to the front of the ally. Alyssa can you help me out of here.?”  
“Yeah sure” Alyssa said unknotting the bag and pushing the pickles out of the way she helped dagger out of it. “Oh finally! Some fresh air! Yuck what a horrible smell. It gives me a terrible headache.” Dagger said brushing herself off “hmm Alyssa?”  
“Yeah dagger”  
“Am going to change can you shield me on this side so no one can see me.”  
“Sure, dagger I will.” Alyssa walked behind the princess and looked away from her keeping an eye out for anyone coming. After dagger gets dresses she pats Alyssa on the shoulder and calls out to Steiner “you can turn around now, Steiner.” Turning around and running to her he yelled out “Princess!” and gave them a salute. At this dagger put her hands on her hips and scolded him. “Steiner!”  
“Yes,.. oh umm yes miss dagger.”  
“You have to call me dagger until we reach treno. And don’t salute me, either.”  
“Yes” he said “until we reach treno and find a way back to the castle, I will be careful.” Nodding dagger looked to Alyssa and says “okay let’s go!” and starts walking to the cable car that a bit away for the ally. Alyssa silently follows her and as they approach the cable car dagger looks at it in amazement. “Wow!” “that cable car will take us to the summit.” Turning to the other two she continues “We’re almost there, Steiner. Alexandria is just beyond the summit right?” Alyssa heard dagger say more to herself then to anyone else “I managed it without Zidane’s help!” hearing this Steiner replied, “you never needed him to begin with, princess.”  
“….” Dagger didn't answer him and Alyssa keep her mouth shut not really wanting to talk. They stood there silently for a second Alyssa finally said “ok lets go.” The trio run up to the conductor and he ask them “will you be boarding Berkmea?”  
“Yes” dagger said, “may I see you gate pass?”  
“Pass?” Alyssa asked   
“Its ok miss Alyssa.” Said Steiner pulling out a pass and handing it to the conductor. Taking the pass “Yep that’s the one.” And looking it over he hands it back to Steiner “we depart right way if you want.”   
“Yes”  
“Alright, then. Please go inside, we’ll be departing shortly.”  
Walking into the cable car dagger walked to the back of the car and said, “let’s sit here.” Alyssa walked to dagger and took a sit across from her and looked outside the windows as the cable car started moving forward. She heard dagger sighing “phew… I feel more relaxed now.” Steiner came and stood by the seats and said "That is understandable. Our journey from Lindblum was very tough. But..."  
"it was your white magic that helped us through the battles against all those monsters your fortitude that got us past the obnoxious moogles in Chocobo's Forest and finally, your idea to use gysahl pickles to get past the South Gate guards!"  
"I am thoroughly impressed by your intelligence and courage, Princess!”  
“Stiener, you can’t call me that.” She scolded him again. Alyssa sighed and looked to the two and they talked keeping silent. “My apologies. I'm just not used to" shaking her head dagger said "It's okay. I made lots of mistakes when Zidane taught me how to talk like this." Steiner complained "That peasant had no manners whatsoever! Although...he did have some wit for a bumpkin, but..." The way he spoke to you was simply unacceptable! I say good riddance." He said nodding to himself. Dagger looked to Alyssa noticing that she was quiet “Alyssa how are you doing.”  
“Mh! Oh, am ok dagger just tired I guess.”  
“…Alyssa remember you can talk to me if you need to.”   
“…” Nodding Alyssa turned back to the window and rested her head against it and closed her eyes trying to rest and not think of the friend she left behind.


	15. The Rainy City

Turning away from the water Renee ran to where Freya and the others were. They were checking on the downed guard. “Can you stand.” Freya asked him kneeling down unable to move he breathe out “don’t worry about me….please..protect bur..me “unable to finish his words he died. “I will protect burmecia. You have my word.” Freya said to the deceased guard at this she got to her feet and ran to the exit of the grotto the others followed her. Once they got outside they started towards burmecia. It took them a couple of days and along the way they battled loads of monsters and encountered some faeries. As the started closing in on the city the skies darken, and it started to rain finally coming to a stop near the entrance of burmecia. Renee saw Freya come to a stop as the others continued forward. “Get over here.” Renee heard Zidane call to Freya. At this Freya steps towards the city then kneels down to it “it’s been five years…””I’ve been away for so long.” ”Not a night went by when I didn't dream about home.” She said more to herself then to anyone ”I can’t believe I’m here…””i am no longer the selfish child I was five years ago.” Getting up to her feet she continued “the time has come to serve my kingdom as a burmecian dragon knight once again!” at this Zidane said “I’ll do want i can to help!”  
“Me too!” chimed in Vivi and Renee.  
“I help, too!” said quina too  
“Lets go” Zidane said walking under the tall entrance the other three following close behind him. Renee notice Freya stop just outside of the entrance again but she hurried along to give her so time to herself even if it was just a little of it. The group walked the streets of the of the city it was deserted and in shambles. Renee stared sadly at the site of it wondering why this had happen. Coming to a building with two balconies and a body of a burmecian under it they started going to next area of the city when Renee heard the opening of a window. She looked up and saw to two clowns from before. “Look guys!” renee yelled and the gang looked up as the clown noticed them. “It is them again”  
“Most persistent, they are!”  
The group watched as they jumped back into the house as they shouted “Black mages!” and called them to attack. The gang took them out fast as they finished the fight they looked back up as the clowns came out again. “The general will punish you for this!”  
“Yes! Very scary, it is, when the general gets mad!” saying their piece they walk away back it the building and away from the group. Making their way into the building they split up and looked around for the clowns and any survivors. Unable to find anyone the group came back together and headed out and up to the entrance to the castle finding it locked behind one of the doors like in the grotto Zidane pulled out a bell that he had found when in the house ringing it rang out sounding very loudly in the quiet of the empty city. They came to a large stairway as they made themselves up Freya stopped and asked “Zidane…” “Burmecia’s royal palace is beyond these steps.” “It must be in ruins, just like everything else…i cant bear to see it like that…”  
“I understand, but we can’t go back now. We have to finds out who’s behind this.” Vivi turned to Freya and said “i wanna find out who those guys were.. And why I look like them.”  
“Look, vivi’s scared, too but we have to face reality.”  
“Come on freya it’ll be okay..”  
Walking to vivi and kneeling down freya asked “vivi do you really know hwat you’re doing!” “the answer you seek may forever change your life for the worse.” Vivi wringing his hand at this said “umm..” "Y-Yeah... But..." looking straight at Freya "But I have to... I have to find out who I am..." "I'm scared... What if I'm not even human...?"  
“Vivi” freya said sadly. “What you talking about?” quina asked and then stated “i not human, but you definitely human!” Renee heard loud footsteps and readied her weapon yelling to the others “Someone is coming!” The other turned and looked up the stairs and saw two adult burmecians and two children running down the steps. They came to a stop just before the group and shouted, “Who are you!?” his eyes narrowed and asked, “Are you in league with the black mages!?”  
“No!” said zidane but the burmecian was looking past zidane and reached for his weapon shouting “You’re lying!” “there’s one right behind you!”  
“No” vivi said shaking his head and walking toward the guy “i didn’t do anything!” “I would never hurt anyone!”  
“Lies!”  
Moving past renee, vivi, and zidane freya stated “No he’s telling the truth.”  
“…Freya!?  
“Its good to see you dan.”  
“Damn I haven’t seen you in years! Where have you been?” shaking his head he said “actually this isn’t the time to talk!” gesturing to his family to move forward he continued “we’ve gotta get out of here fast.” “There are black mages swarming all over the place.”  
He ran to the doorway where his family left though but before he left and turned back and asked, “What are you waiting for!?”  
“Where is the king?”  
“I don’t know, I didn’t see him in the palace.” “Well, I’m going. I’ve got my own family to worry about.” “Freya forget the king and get out of here!” “We’re no match for those black mages!” after saying his piece he turn back around and ran though the door to his family. Turning to the others Freya stated “I will protect my home and my king at any cost.” “ Let’s go to the palace.” The others nodded and they headed up the stairway and out to a courtyard as they were heading up the stairs Renee heard shouting coming from the floor they were on instead of heading up Renee ran towards the shouting with the others following two and saw two burmecians under a altar Zidane shouted to them “it’s too dangerous to stay here. You have to escape to lindblum” “i’m sure the regent will protect you.”  
“But my husband..he was hurt by those black mages. He can’t move.” “How can we possibly escape to lindblum!? Just then the altar above the couple began to shake violently Renee and Zidane rushed to their sides and pulled the two out of the way as it collapsed. “Whew, that was close!” said Zidane  
“You ok” Renee ask the lady “thank you am ok” just then a soldier came running in and yelled “Wei! Kal! Are you alright!?”  
“Yeah, we survived, somehow.” “Can you give me a hand?”  
“Sure”  
The soldier put kals arm across his shoulder and helped him up just before they left kal said to Zidane and Renee “thanks again you two. Maybe I’ll see you two in lindblum. By then my kids will be born.” “You two definitely have to come and see them.”  
“We’ll be looking forward to it.”  
“Take care.” Said Renee and they left.  
The group went back out to the courtyard and up the stairs and though another door and back in the upstairs of the altar room they found another door going though they came out to a different courtyard that lead up to the palace gates coming to it that saw it in ruins statues destroyed and the doors blocked from the outside. Freya kneeled at the doors and looked deep in thought.  
“Geez. This is terrible…” turning to Freya Zidane said “Freya I’m sorry but from the looks of this I don’t think the king made it.” “…” Renee looked along the wall near the statues looking for a way in. Standing up suddenly Freya jumped up the destroyed statue and looking inside it. “There’s someone inside the palace! What are guys waiting for come on!” she ran inside Zidane climbing up the statue said “come on you guys.” Renee nodding and started to follow up it behind Zidane and she heard what sounded like vivi falling again “oh man.” Zidane shook his head at this and continued up the statue yelling down to them “i’m gonna go ahead. Try to find a way up here. I’ll meet you up top.” He then jumped up the rest of the statue and headed inside. Renee made her way up it slowly but finally making it to the top she headed inside and saw Freya and Zidane standing between three people and a burmecian hearing the other behind her she jumped down to the floor almost stumbling and ran to their sides pulling out her bow while the burmecian ran past her. She drew her string back and sent an arrow fly towards the woman standing before them but the woman blocked the arrow with her sword and laughed “"Ha ha ha. I've never been so humiliated in my life." Shaking her head, she continued "I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly... To me, you five are nothing more than insects." Renee shocked that she blocked it so easily backed away to shoot another while the quina, Freya, and Zidane attacked head on and Vivi start to cast a spell but the woman ran past the others so quickly she knocked Vivi out and was headed towards Renee. Renee pulled her bow back but just when she was going to shoot the woman hit Renee with the hilt of her blade hard in the face. Renee saw stars for a sec and just like that she was out like a light.


	16. Path to Treno

Alyssa woke up sleepily she looked around and saw that dagger was asleep and steiner was watching her deep in thought. (wonder whats going on in his head)looking down at her hands she thought (i need to get out of this slump amin am wont be any use to anyone if I stay like this.)the stretching and cracking her back alyssa stood up and looking outside the cable car it looked like they were almost to the summit. “Summit Station!Summit Station!” yelled the conductor at this dagger woke up and stretched herself alyssa offered dagger her hand to help her up from her seat and she took it. As they exited the cable car alyssa heard dagger thank the conductor and ask him a question while steiner walked up the ramp looking quite happy. Alyssa walked up to ramp to see what he was looking at but all she saw was land as far as the eye could see. “What’s wrong steiner?” the princess asked “P-princess…”  
“Hey what did I say about-”  
“It’s alexandria! We’re finally home!”  
“Really!?” dagger said and ran up the ramp and stood along side with him and looked around “we’re home…!” “but i still can’t see the castle.”  
“Princess alexandria may only mean the castle to you but…”  
“Hey” the princess interrupting him “are you making fun of me for being naive?”  
“W-what n-no I’m not..”  
“Its okay. Let’s go.”  
“Hey guys do these land belong to alexandria?” asked alyssa  
“yes miss alyssa this is all alexandrian territory” steiner explained as they walked to the rest stop nearby. Once inside steiner suggested that they gather information while they wait for the car. Agreeing to this they separated. Alyssa went to the clerk and asked about his wares buys some potions and other healing items. “Scoundrels!” alyssa heard steiner yelling she hurried over to where he was and saw steiner yelling at three people two of which she recognized. “Are you here to kidnap the princess again!?” steiner continued. “Who’s the big tin man?” asked cinna “WHAT!? How dare you!”  
“He’s the captain of the Knight of Pluto.” Commented marcus “oh yeah! You’re one bad actor.” Said cinna “Grr…! Have you no respect?”  
The guy with the black hair walked over to steiner and said “why should we respect you when you obviously don't respect us.”  
Alyssa woke up sleepily she looked around and saw that dagger was asleep and Steiner was watching her deep in thought. (wonder what’s going on in his head) looking down at her hands she thought (I need to get out of this slump am in i won’t be any use to anyone if I stay like this.) then stretching and cracking her back Alyssa stood up and looking outside the cable car it looked like they were almost to the summit. “Summit Station! Summit Station!” yelled the conductor at this dagger woke up and stretched herself Alyssa offered dagger her hand to help her up from her seat and she took it. As they exited the cable car Alyssa heard dagger thank the conductor and ask him a question while Steiner walked up the ramp looking quite happy. Alyssa walked up to ramp to see what he was looking at but all she saw was land as far as the eye could see. “What’s wrong Steiner?” the princess asked “P-princess…” “Hey what did I say about-” “It’s alexandria! We’re finally home!” “Really!?” dagger said and ran up the ramp and stood alongside with him and looked around “we’re home…!” “but i still can’t see the castle.” “Princess alexandria may only mean the castle to you but…” “Hey” the princess interrupting him “are you making fun of me for being naive?” “W-what n-no I’m not..” “Its okay. Let’s go.” “Hey guys do these lands belong to alexandria?” asked alyssa “yes miss Alyssa this is all alexandrian territory” Steiner explained as they walked to the rest stop nearby. Once inside Steiner suggested that they gather information while they wait for the car. Agreeing to this they separated. Alyssa went to the clerk and asked about his wares buys some potions and other healing items. “Scoundrels!” Alyssa heard Steiner yelling she hurried over to where he was and saw Steiner yelling at three people two of which she recognized. “Are you here to kidnap the princess again!?” Steiner continued. “Who’s the big tin man?” asked cinna “WHAT!? How dare you!” “He’s the captain of the Knight of Pluto.” Commented Marcus “oh yeah! You’re one bad actor.” Said cinna “Grr…! Have you no respect?” The guy with the dark brown hair walked over to Steiner and said “why should we respect you when you obviously don't respect us.” “Steiner” Alyssa said coming up behind him “calm down” Alyssa then heard dagger asking Marcus something. “When we escaped from the evil forest…” “Princess! You shouldn’t waste your breath on criminals!” just then Alyssa saw dagger with an angry look on her face and she approached Steiner. “Princess!” “Steiner! That’s enough!” yelled dagger “wh-wha..!?” Steiner said with a confused look on his face. “Can’t I even talk to my friends? “Friends!? But they’re…” putting her hands on her hip she said “Adelbert Steiner!” Giving her a salute, he said “yes pri-ma’am!” “He’s being scolded.” Snickered cinna “how embarrassing.” Said Marcus. While this was going on Alyssa notice that the dark brown-haired man was giving her a weird look blushing she looked to the floor embarrassed to be stared at. Just then they all heard the sound of the cable car arriving. “The cable car to alexandria has arrived!” the attendant said. Marcus, Cinna and the other guy started walking off but Alyssa heard cinna say that he and will would see Marcus off to treno.(hmm his name is will huh.) Turning back to dagger and Steiner she heard dagger ask Steiner if he was mad at her? “No ma’am I’m coming along” at this dagger started walking off to the cable Steiner pulling himself together started to follow her. Alyssa feeling kind of bad for Steiner and gave him a pat on the back and said “it’s ok.” Then rushed past him catching up to dagger who was just about to enter the cable car. As they entered dagger sat by Marcus and asked “why are you going to treno, Marcus? “To save our brother.” “Who?” “Blank?” Alyssa asked sitting next to dagger. “Yup that’s the only man I’d call “bro.” We’ve been gathering info to cure his petrification. We finally learned about an item called supersoft that cures all forms of petrification.” “What about cinna?” “Cinna’s going back to tantalus hideout in lindblum to tell the others. “I see…” “Excuse me Marcus” asked Alyssa “Hmm?” “Who was that guy with cinna I don’t remember him from the crash?” “That’s a new recruit.” “Oh ok” “It’s my turn for questions.” “Yes” said dagger “Where’s Zidane?” “We separated in lindblum.” “Heh got rid of him as soon as you could,huh” Shaking dagger said angrily “how could you say that!? It’s only because Zidane kept treating me like a child!…i don’t care about him.” At this display Alyssa sighed sadly. ‘Fine, then I dont know anything.” Marcus said and turn to look out the window. After a few minutes if silence dagger said “hey, Marcus…um,is there anyway I can help?” “Help with what? “Well…i was partially responsible for what happened so…” “No thank. We’ll be fine on our own.” “But wouldn’t it be better if-” just then the cable car came to a shaking halt. “What was that!?” Steiner asked the conductor “its might be engine trouble! Please remain in your seats while I check,” he then walked out the car. Alyssa was about to ask Marcus something when she heard a scream. “Ahhhhhhh! It’s a demon! A demon in a pointy hat!!!” yelled the conductor as he ran back inside the car. “? A pointy hat!? dagger said in dismay “what’s wrong?” asked Marcus as dagger, Steiner and Alyssa started running out of the cable car he followed behind them. Once outside they group saw the so-called demon it was black waltz no.3 the one that chased them on the airship he look absolutely ruined. “What’s going on!?” yelled Marcus. “Mission…retrieve… princess…alive…” it said hearing this Alyssa put herself between dagger and black waltz pulling her weapon just in case ”monster! I’ll finish you off this time!” Steiner said walking towards it “wait, Steiner!” dagger said patted Alyssa on the shoulder to back down Alyssa nodded and then move to daggers side staying close just in case. “Dagger walked forward and asked “tell me something! What do you want to capture me?” “princess!” Steiner said and put himself between the two “it’s too dangerous! Please stand back!” "Mission...retrieve...princess...alive..." it continued as it walked closer. Moving forward Marcus said “it’s no use! It doesn’t understand!” “But” dagger said “sorry dagger” Alyssa said moving in front of her “Eliminate…all!” its yelled and then it moved towards Steiner and smacked him with his staff. Steiner fell back from the hit while Marcus ran to the back waltz and slashed at him. Steiner yelled to Alyssa “stay back and watch over the princess.” “Yes” Alyssa yelled back and took a defensive stance in front of dagger while dagger sent a healing spell at Steiner as he ran forward just dodging a thunder spell that the waltz sent at him and stabbed the waltz it stuttered and then came to a stop and fell forward dead. Looking to the sky dagger wondered aloud. “Why…why?””what did he want from me?” “Princess” Steiner said sadly Marcus then said “burmencia was attacked by an army of black mage soldiers.” “…i know.” Dagger said “Those mages wiped out the people of burmecia.” “…” “Who would do should a thing?” Steiner asked “Are you serious!? How ignorant can you be!?” Marcus yelled “What do you mean!?” Steiner said angrily walking towards Marcus but Alyssa walked to Steiner and said “stop it Steiner” hoping to defuse his anger. “I know who did it.” Dagger stated. Steiner stopped and look to the princess “princess?” he questioned. “We’re almost in alexandria””i must go to the castle and see my mother””she’ll listen to me.” After saying that dagger walked to Alyssa and grabbing her pulled her to the cable car while Marcus and Steiner followed. “Is that monster gone?” asked the conductor “Yes” Alyssa told the guy as the other grabbed seats nodded to this the conductor started the car up and they were off again. “Will we be there soon?” Alyssa asked the guy “yes we will be there soon.” “Okay thanks” Alyssa then walked to where dagger and Marcus were and seated herself next to the princess. Just as she sat down Alyssa heard dagger finish saying “ me and alyssa are seasoned pros, now!” “What!?” Alyssa said wondering what dagger was going on about. “What are you talking about?” Marcus said “Well we need to find supersoft and save blank right?” dagger asked “Your going to come along even if I refuse right?” “Of course I am! This is so exciting!” i’ve always wanted to see the marvelous architecture of treno. I can hardly wait!” Marcus gave dagger a look before saying, “you shouldn’t just assume that your friend will help look.” Alyssa looked to Marcus and said “blank helped me back in the evil forest I want to help look too.” Sighing Marcus sat back in thought. Alyssa looked to Steiner who was quite silent though out the whole conversation seeing him stand silently she thought (he must be thinking about stuff too better not bother him.) Alyssa sat back thinking about what Marcus said about burmecia and wondered if the others were ok and hope the best for them. After a couple of minutes, the cable car came to a stop and the group exited out of the car passing by the conductor he said “take care!” “the road splits up ahead go right to reach treno and left to reach dali.” They thanked that man and headed down the path in which they came to a fork in the road. Looking at the sign a thought that had been bothering Alyssa came back to her and so as they took the right path to treno she asked Marcus a question “marcus who was that guy that was with you and cinna at the rest stop back there? “Oh that was will the newest member to the group” Coming to a small bridge that had a plank missing in the middle they jump over it one at a time. Laughing he asked, “why you asking about him did he catch your eye?” “What!?” Alyssa said turning red and blushing “nn-no he didn’t its just that he was giving me a odd look back there and i was wonder if maybe i bothered him or something.” “The guy is an odd fellow he is trying to find his way back home or something that what I got out of him when we were traveling together.” “…his way back home?” at this Alyssa grew quiet and thought of her own situation. Being thrown into this world and doing stuff she never thought she would have to do it was stressful and tiring. Sighing Alyssa felt a pat on her back and saw dagger giving her a worried look “am okay” Alyssa reassured her as they finally came to a gate and the guard outside of it asked the group for their gate pass showing it to him he let the group pass through the gate. It took about day of fighting monsters and bandits to reach the city it was night when they finally made it to Treno the City of Nobles.


	17. Sleepless City

At the entrance of the city Alyssa looked around in wonder at the place it looked really interesting looking carefully over the railing she saw quite a lot of buildings around. Turning back round to the other she saw Steiner yelling at Marcus again. She was about to ask him to calm down when she noticed that dagger was nowhere to be seen. “Steiner!” Alyssa shouted running up to him “dagger is gone!”   
“What!?” Steiner said turning around and looking about “Princess!!” “no not again” Alyssa saw him slump forward in despair talking aloud “never have i dealt with such hardship during my 18 years of service.” Straighten up he turned around to say angrily “this is all because of you and your scoundrel friends…!” Steiner looked around and said “gone.”   
“What” Alyssa said then turning around she notice that Marcus was gone too. “Oh man not him too.” Turning to Steiner Alyssa asked “do you know your way around this city.”   
“Uh a little yes why do you ask we don't have time for frivolous matters we must find the princess!”   
“Sigh hold on a sec how about this we go separate ways and look around the city for dagger then meet back up here I think I can find my way back here if I keep my wits about me.” Nodding Steiner said “okay but be careful there are a lot of thieves here.”   
“Yup you too Steiner.”   
Turning to the right Alyssa heading up some stairs and along a walkway which had what appeared to be an inn and some ladders heading down to some docks. Alyssa saw some children running about as she passed by. As she continued on the walkway she noticed a sleeping person laying at the end of where she was walking trying to be silent she headed down some stairs to the left of her down those stairs she turned right again and found herself near a moogle who was being chased by a small dog. Leaving them alone she went ahead to another area of the city. Coming up to a large whitish building Alyssa headed into the building in that hall Alyssa bumped into someone and almost fell onto them Alyssa started to apologize but it fell short when she saw who she bumped into it was a man well Alyssa thought it was a man though she could see how one would mistake this person as a woman. They were quite beautiful with long hair that looked like feathers and purple, gold, and sliver armor. Blushing hard Alyssa stuttered to say sorry when she saw him give her a look. She was unable to place what kind of of look he was giving her when he turned around and walked away without saying anything feeling quite embarrassed Alyssa turned to go more into the building when she stepped on something hard. Looking down and pulling her foot out of the way she saw a hair tie with three feathers and three jewels on it. Looking back to where the man left Alyssa thought “he must have dropped this I should give it back.” With a determined look on her face she grab the hair tie and ran out of the building but as she was looking around she didn't see him anywhere. Looking back at the hair tie in her hand Alyssa wondered what to do with it and decided to keep it on her till she could return it. As she was putting it in her pocket she suddenly felt someone hug her from behind. Giving a quick yelp Alyssa turned in the person arms and pushed hard on their chest to get them away from her. As they both fell away from each other Alyssa pulled out her dagger to defend herself when she heard laughing coming from the fallen stranger. “Hahaha heh yup that my Alyssa” the stranger said sitting up with a smile on their face. Gasping aloud Alyssa smiled at who she saw it was her friend carol. Carol stood up and brushed herself off looking very happy to see Alyssa. “Alyssa its good to see you glad your still the same and also now can I have a hug” she said holding her arm out to Alyssa. Nodding Alyssa threw herself at carol and laughed hugging her hard. “Ack heh Alyssa its great to see you but a little softer please I can’t breathe.” Pushing and holding Alyssa at arm’s length she looked her over. “Hey how have you been I was half hoping to see someone familiar around this place.” Her face turned to a frown and she slumped forward till the top of her head touched Alyssa chest plate and said sadly “but the other half was hoping it was just me in this place its dangerous. Alyssa gave her a sad smile and said “I feel the same but let’s not dwell on that we together now and that’s what matters now.” “Heh” carol giggled and then took a deep breath and straighten up to look at Alyssa raising a brow at her carol ask “you seem a bit different Alyssa if I may ask where and what has been happening to you?” Suddenly Alyssa looked around and said “I just remembered what i was doing!” Looking back at carol Alyssa asked “Sorry carol but have you seen a girl with brown hair she a little taller than me wearing orange she is my new friend and i lost her when i got here to treno.” Shaking her head carol said, “no am sorry I haven’t seen someone like that.” Alyssa sighed in despair “augh what am I going to do hopefully Steiner found her.” Carol looked to her friend and patted her on the head and said, “don’t worry I will help you find her I know Doctor Tot that might be able to help lets go to his house he has been trying to help me find a way back home.” Grabbing Alyssa by the arm she started to led her to his home. After a bit of walking the two came to a tower and as walking up the walkway to the top. “Yeah he is great guy he is the one who help me when I first got here.” “He did? and he believes you about our world?” Alyssa asked “well he was a bit skeptical at first but he said that people don’t just appear out of thin air and he was been helping me try to find a way back.” As they came to a door at the top carol knocked but after a bit no one answered, “hmm must be out we’ll have to wait for him.” Looking out of the broken tower wall at the city carol asked, “well while we wait tell me what’s been happening to you?” Standing away from the broken wall Alyssa nodded and started her story as she told it carol keep silent just staring at the city as Alyssa came to the end of telling it she grew quiet and they both just stood there staring out at the scenery. “Wow I can’t believe Renee is here.” “Do you think nana is here as well?” she questioned. “Hmm I would have to guess that yeah she is cause I now know your here.” Alyssa said sighing and rubbing her eyes in frustration. “I don’t understand why we are here.” A couple of minutes passed Alyssa gave carol a look over she was wearing a fancy white and pinkish shirt with shorts and black legging she looked good. As they waited for the doctor as Alyssa was about to ask carol something they heard footsteps and mumbles coming up the stairs. As a short scholarly looking man came up the stairs. The two saw him stop and stare at the moon in the sky before making his way up to them but it seemed that he didn’t notice them. “It’s ok Alyssa he gets like this sometimes.” Carol reassured Alyssa as the man stepped up to the door and started to unlock it when carol gave him a tap on the shoulder. The man looked to her startled by her tapping. “Ah oh carol it’s you I apologize I didn’t notice you there.” He said as he opened the door and let them in when he asked, “who may I ask is this person with you?” Alyssa looked around the room while carol gave the doctor a brief explanation of who Alyssa was. “Ah so this is your friend from your world that wonderful you’ve found each other.” He exclaimed happily. “Oh I am sorry but I will be having guest in a bit if you can wait until after I finished helping them I would like to ask you some questions.” Nodding Alyssa asked “do you need us to leave I don’t want to bother you if your helping someone out.”  
“Hmm that might be for the best I do not know if the people am helping want to have people know who they are.” Alyssa wondered who he was helping and carol patted her on the arm and they started to make their way out when the door open and in came dagger, Steiner and Marcus. “!DAGGER” Alyssa shouted and ran to her looking dagger over to check if she was ok. “Dagger you had me worried I looked for you and so happy your ok!” alyssa said almost in tears. Dagger gave her a smile and hugged her letting go when she felt Alyssa tense up and said “am sorry I worried you but I really wanted to look around and find the super soft I should not have left without at least warning you.” Giving a sigh Alyssa said “its ok am just happy you safe and look you have Steiner with you so that good.” Feeling a tap on her shoulder Alyssa turned to see carol “so this is the girl you were looking for?” she asked. “Yup um” stepping away from dagger Alyssa pushed carol in front of her and said to dagger and Steiner “guys this is carol she is another friend of mine.”   
“Oh that wonderful you’ve found another friend.” Dagger said happily. “Princess you know this young woman?” ask the doctor. “Yes I do she has been traveling with us and she is very helpful.” Alyssa blush at this and just gave a shrug embarrassed “Oh! Dagger were you able to find the super soft we need?”  
“Yes doctor tot has it but.” Dagger said and turned to them all and said I need to speak to doctor tot can you give up a bit to catch up.” Nodding Alyssa said “yeah take you time do you want me and carol to leave for a bit so you guys can speak.”  
“Oh no you can stay here.”  
“Ok if your sure” at that the doctor and dagger began to speak Alyssa went over to Steiner and taking a bow she said “am sorry.” “What?” Steiner said “why are you sorry miss Alyssa.”  
“I wasn’t able to find dagger and then I kind of just went off with my friend I got distracted so am sorry.”   
“Alyssa it is ok I found the princess in the end, so you don’t need to be sorry.”   
“Well if you’re ok with this that good.” Alyssa said and gave him a smile which he returned. Carol who was off to the side thinking came up beside Alyssa and pulled her aside and asked “Alyssa what are you going to do now?”  
“What are you talking about carol?” Alyssa asked confused. Sighing at her carol said, “what am asking is are you going to continue to travel with dagger or will you stay here with me?”   
“Oh um well I…” not knowing how to answer her Alyssa went quiet. Shaking her head and then smiling at Alyssa carol said “hey don’t worry about it I know what you’re going to do.”  
“What do you think am going to do?” Alyssa questioned to her friend.  
“Your going to go with them.” Carol stated as Alyssa gave her a shocked look “wha?” Alyssa said. “Alyssa I know you you’re not about to leave a friend in need.” Looking at her friend Alyssa smiled nervously and asked “is that ok Renee wasn’t to keen on my helping my new friends.” Nodding “yeah I can see why she wouldn’t be she is just worry about you and didn’t want you to be hurt that and I bet she thought she was alone in this world and then you came along, and she had her friend again and in a strange place of course she didn’t want to be alone again.” “…oh” Alyssa said “i was feeling little upset at her cause she didn’t want me to help my friends now I kind of feel bad… am a bad friend to her.” Alyssa head drooped as she thought about her friend she left alone when she felt a pat on her shoulder and as her look up carol gave her cheek a poke and said, “stop that Renee should know by now that your way to kind and loyal to just leave you friends in need.” Feeling better hearing her friend say this Alyssa asked “can I have a hug?”   
“Heh of course you can silly you don’t always have to ask that you know.” Carol said giving Alyssa a big hug. “I know but you know me I don’t want to bother people.”  
“I see… so the queen’s forces have grown quite powerful…” Alyssa and carol heard doctor tot say loudly. Turning to the others they listen in to what was being said. Nodding the doctor then said “Okay, then Its may be dangerous, but I shall see to it that you reach Alexandria.”  
“But how?” dagger asked.  
“I had a old transportation device remodeled in the case of such an emergency.” He said walking to a underground tunnel entrance “this way please.”  
“Alyssa talk to you friend for a sec I need to talk to the doc.” Nodding to her friend Alyssa turned to hear Marcus say “i’m coming with you.”  
“What why?!” shouted Steiner  
“I can reach blank more easily from alexandra.” He responded.  
“Yes do come with us Marcus. Is that ok Steiner?” Steiner just gave a growl at this. “Let’s go save blank! And restore my mother to her former self!” the princess proclaimed happily. “Heh yeah” Alyssa said nervously following the others up the small ladder and down the tunnel’s ladder to the underground chamber. As Alyssa came got off the ladder she could hear the doctor explaining to the other about the place. “So we need to find the sequence trigger?” carol asked the doctor. “Princess, let us find it?” Steiner said running off down one of the halls. The princess followed as carol grab Alyssa before she could run off to help and said “Alyssa I’ve spoken to the doctor and he is going to allow me to stay and he is going to continue to help me find a way back home so you don’t have to worry too much about that.”  
“That is great of him, but I thought you were going to come with me?” Alyssa asked carol shook her head at Alyssa and said smiling “nope sorry i don’t think i will be any help right now and someone needs to try and find a way back while you are helping your friend.  
“Renee is in lindblum and nana could be out there am guessing your going to find her if you keep helping the princess out so no worries ok.” Carol said and started to pulling out some potions from her pockets and gave it to Alyssa saying “i can’t be there to help fight but the least I can do is give you something to heal yourself please be careful Alyssa I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Okay thanks carol.” Alyssa said as they heard the a loud bug-like noise coming from down the hall. The two ran down the hall and saw a huge spider like thing walking upside down holding Ferris wheel seats. “Argh” Alyssa said grossed out by the creature. “Please hurry. It’ll resume once it’s finished eating.” As Alyssa tried to climb into the seats dagger asked “Alyssa your coming with us? I thought you would be staying with your friend?”   
“Nah amm not about to just leave you guys just yet the doctor agreed to take care of carol till I come back so I can continue to travel with you a little longer if that is ok with you.” Alyssa said nervously. “Heh yes I would like it if you continued to help me thank you Alyssa.” The three of them climbed into the seat as the doctor spoke to Steiner a moment before he climbed into the seats. As the gargant started to move again Alyssa and dagger said their goodbyes and then they were off down the tunnel. “Finally.” Marcus commented as they stared down the tunnel as they moved away from the treno entrance. “You can’t even see treno anymore.” Alyssa sat down and stared at her hand in thought she had just left another friend behind even if they had agreed to it she still left them. Alyssa felt a bit sad when the group felt the gargant stop suddenly. “Wha-what’s wrong?” Steiner said staring up at the gargant. “Its hesitating.” Said dagger then looking to the front of the tunnel “!!!” she gasped and then went to the side of the seats and jumped down Alyssa and the others jumped after her and followed though the mist filled tunnel when they came to a stop as a large purple snake creature stood in the gargant’s path. “This thing must be scaring the gargant and it won’t move on till it’s gone.” Alyssa said as the purple snake reared back to struck at Steiner hitting him hard enough to almost fall to his knees. Marcus and Alyssa ran forward to distract the snake while dagger healed Steiner. When the enemy shot string at the two attacking it slowing them down as Steiner ran to it and stabbed the thing it pulled back and shot string at Steiner and then slithered away. After it left dagger helped the others and they got back into the gargants seats and went back on their way. They came to a station like the one in treno and as the gargant stop they got off the seats. “We’re finally here.” Said Marcus.  
“I think the gargant is tired,too.” Dagger said as the gargants leaves. “Thanks for the ride.” Alyssa shouted as it disappeared. “I never knew such a place existed in alexandria…” Steiner said looking around. “Where are we?” Marcus questioned. “Let’s keep moving!” dagger told them, and they headed down the hall onto a pathway when Marcus asked “is this really alexandria?” from his spot out front Steiner shouted “well it must be!”  
“How do we get out of here?” Alyssa asked.  
“Hmm…well” Steiner said looking around then pointing forwards towards the stairs he said, “this way!” and started to them. “Come let us make haste.”  
“Wait! Steiner!” dagger yelled suddenly “i know this place! Doctor tot told me about this place. My ancestors built this place to keep enemies from invading.” “Doctor tot also said…” she started to say but Steiner interrupted her and said “Princess! We can hear your stories later! The stale air cannot be good for us!”   
“And we gotta save blank!” Marcus said moving forward after Steiner. Dagger sigh and look to Alyssa for support. “Hmm its ok dagger I mean we aren’t invading you are the princess it more of you coming home I guess.” Alyssa said softly and patted dagger on the arm. Dagger nodding and said, “alright then we better hurry then.” The two of them walked to Steiner as a gate came out of the ground in front of them. Shocked Steiner turned and shouted at Marcus “You! What kind of trick is this!”   
“I didn’t do anything! Don’t blame me.” Marcus shouted back as they were shouting at each other Alyssa grabbed dagger turned around and tried running the both of them the other way but just as they were about to make it back onto the pathway another gate popped up to block them in. “Graaaaaaaaagh!” Steiner shouted and pounded on the gate blocking them in. “They fell for it!” the four of them heard a voice say and looking up they saw a blue jester looking guy laughing at them from above and a second voice sounded out “fell for it, they did!” a second jester showed up from above but in red. “Zorn!Thorn!” dagger shouted up at them pulling away from Alyssa “I’ve returned to alexandria to speak with my mother! Take me to my mother!”  
“Yes, we will take you to see queen brahne, whether you like it or not.” Zorn said “Capture princess garnet, queen brahne said. Ordered us, she did.” Thorn said  
“WHAT!” dagger shouted at this. “Lies!” Steiner said angrily. “What is going on?” questioned Marcus. Alyssa wondered what the heck had they gotta themselves into.


	18. Cleyra

Renee could feel a soft breeze on her face as she laid there on the ground. Opening her eyes she saw a beautiful orange and yellow sky. She heard the sound of soft footsteps coming near her as she felt them stop near her a soft sigh came from the owner of them. Turning her head slightly Renee saw a bright orange haired woman standing nearby. Renee thought that the woman looked familiar but couldn’t remember where she had see her before. The woman held her hand out to Renee and asked   
“need a hand?”. Renee stared at the woman for a second and then took her outstretched hand and was pulled to her feet. Looking around Renee noticed that they were in a field of yellow grass surrounded by a forest of green trees. The feeling of being watched overcame Renee and she turn back to the woman and asked, “Where am I?”.  
“Don’t worry you will be back to your comrades in a little come and glad you’re not screaming at the sight of me again.” She said looking at Renee with a relived look on her face. “Why would I be…” Renee started to say but stop and she finally remembered where she had see this woman before. “Your that person with the melted face!” exclaimed Renee. Nodding with a smile on her face “so that’s what I looked like when I first appeared to you huh?” she remarked. “Well I am sorry that I scared you the first time we met.” She explained. “I don’t really understand why am I here? Who are you?” Renee questioned.  
Giving Renee a pat on the shoulder the women said, “well you can call me the empress and for why your here I just wanted to see how your faring on your little adventure.”   
“What my little adventure!?” hissed Renee. “Are you making fun of me!” Renee asked angrily clenching her hands almost hard enough to draw blood.  
“Whoa now don’t get mad at me calm down I am sorry I said it like that I understand that you’re not really enjoying you time right now but it will get better eventually.” The empress said giving Renee a sad smile. Calming down a little Renee gave the empress a questioned looked and asked “get better do you mean me and my friend will get back home?”  
“Well” empress said rubbing the back of her head “that might happen but you need work hard for it”. Grabbing Renee’s hands empress stated, “Don’t give up okay!” Renee not really understanding what was happening nodded at this. Just as Renee was going to asked a question the sky started to darken. “Oh I guess my time is up.” sighed the empress as she look around up to the sky. “What?” Renee said but suddenly felt extremely tired she couldn’t keep her eyes open the last thing she saw was the empress waving to her.   
Renee opened her eyes to see a gray floor under her face she felt wet and her face was killing her pushing herself up she saw Vivi standing next to her with a potion in hand. “I was just about to heal you up.” He said.   
“Oh” Renee said looking at the potion in his hand she then asked, “can I have the potion Vivi my face is really hurting me?”  
“Yes of course here.” Vivi said passing the potion to her. She downed the potion in one shot it took a little time then the pain started to recede as it did Renee wondered about her dream she had sighing to herself she wished Alyssa was here so she could ask her about it. “Thanks Vivi.” Renee said to him and the looked around and asked, “are the others OK?”. Nodding Vivi said “yes they are alright they are just looking at the map to see how we can get to cleyra.” Looking around Renee saw Zidane and Freya looking at a map while quina seemed to be look around for something to eat. Standing up she and vivi walked to the group as Zidane rolled the map up. “Hey you okay?” Zidane asked Renee.  
“Yes am doing better now what happened after I got knocked out?” Renee asked.  
“I apologize but we don’t have time to explain right now we must go.” Freya stated and started walking to the outside of the building. The others hurried to catch up to her. “I will explain on the way.” Zidane said to Renee.  
“Thanks.” Said Renee.  
As the group made their way out of the city and out to the open field Zidane told Renee that the queen and her army were going to attack cleyra. “That’s horrible!” Renee exclaimed Zidane nodded. The group fell silent as they made their way to what appeared to be a huge sandstorm. As they near the sandstorm started to dissipate. “The tempest subsides..” Freya said then kneeling she exclaimed “By the gods!”.  
“Okay c’mom let’s go while we can!” shouted Zidane.   
“Yes let us press on.” Said Freya returned to her feet. The group moved forward into what appeared to be a giant tree. Renee looked in awe at the site of the place she thought it looked beautiful. They started at the base and move on up the trunk with an occasional fight and an incident with some quicksand the group made it to top where they find a town. As they came to the entrance two people seemed to be waiting for them. “Might you be lady Freya?” one asked.  
“Indeed I am.” Freya replied and the second person said, “we have awaited your coming, my lady.”  
“How did you come to know my identity?” she asked.  
“The kind of burmecia has requested that we guide you to him.” Smiling Freya exclaimed “long live the king! Take me to him immediately!”   
“At once my lady.” One of them said. Turning the group Freya says “Zidane I shall go see the king why not take this chance to rest?” looking at the others and seeing out tired and ragged they look he agreed to this. As one of the robed men lead Freya away the other went up to the group and asked if they would like him to show them around. Zidane and Vivi said yes and as Renee was about to say it to she felt a little static shock on her neck and heard a faint voice in her head that sounded like the empress saying “observatory”.  
“Renee hey you ok?” asked Zidane. Rubbing the back of her neck to get rid of the sensation, she said “ye-yeah am fine sorry but I think am going to look around by myself if that is ok?”. Zidane gave her a looked that said he didn’t believe her but said” well ok then just meet us at the inn if you can find it that is.” At that him and Vivi followed the robed man up some stairs. Renee saw quina running off saying” I go find yummy-yummies by myself!". Renee gave a sign and then started up the stairs as well and then found herself walking into the what she guesses was the middle of the town an inn was in front of her she headed to the right of the inn and followed the path that lead her to a gazebo like structure that seemed to overlook the sandstorm. As she got closer and saw a figure standing under it and finally coming to a stop a few feet away from the figure Renee called out “excuse me am sorry to bother…” then Renee stopped talking as the figure turned suddenly to her. Renee looked in shock at what she saw it was her friend but not the one she was looking for it was nana. “Renee!” nana shouted happily and ran to towards her and gave Renee a very strong hug. “Oomph!” Renee expelled as nana hugged her. Looking down at her as Renee returned the hug. “Nana you were brought here too?” Renee questioned. Giving her a once over she was wearing a dress with a wrap around her waist and bangles. “Yes I was.” Nana stated pulling back from Renee and keeping her at arm’s reach. Renee gave a glance at nana to see how she was doing. Nana looked good, great even Renee noticed. “Nana Alyssa is here too.” Nana looked away from Renee nodding and said “i figured that would be the case.”   
“What? How do you figure that? Do you know how we got here?” Renee questioned. Sighing nana gently pulled Renee to a bench in the gazebo and they sat down. Nana rubbed her head and said “the reason I knew that you guys where here was because this guy told me.”   
“What guy?”  
“Well he said to call him world and that we were chosen to face a set of trials or as he says he friends call it adventures. Nana sighed. Renee gave nana a look of disbelief at what she was saying. “I know it sound odd but am inclined to believe the guy I mean we are here in this game world and he said I would meet a friend at this place and it happened you found me.” Nana said and continued “he didn’t tell me everything that is going on but he said enough to let me know a little of what’s happening.”  
“Nana where did you meet this guy is he around here too?” Renee asked.   
“No I…um I meet him in a dream.” Nana said not looking at Renee’s face scared that she wouldn’t believe her. Renee sat there for a sec and then grabbed nana’s hand that she was wringing and said “i believe you nana.” Looking up nana saw that Renee wasn’t lying and gave her a smile and wipe her eyes which were getting watery. “Thank you Renee.” Nana said, “am guessing the reason you believe me is cause you met someone in your dreams too.”  
“…well yeah your right but that isn’t the only reason I believe you I mean you are my friend you wouldn’t lie about something like this.”  
“…thanks Renee.” Nana said.  
As the two of them sat there and explained to each other what has happen since they got here nana explained that the cleyrans found her near the entrance of the town. They healed her and gave her a place to stay as long as she helped out around the town. Renee explained what happened to her and how Alyssa left her and why they were here in cleyra. “Renee.” Nana started “Alyssa wouldn’t have left you if it wasn’t something important.” Renee looked at nana and stuttered “i know its just she just left me alone I don’t…”and trailed off her sentence. Nana hugged Renee and said “i know you were lonely and scared and when Alyssa found you weren’t anymore and for her to suddenly leave you it felt like she abandoned you but the thing is she didn’t she left you with people she trusted right.”  
“… yy-yeah your right” Renee sniffed at this crying a little.  
“Its ok Renee am with you now and I’m not going to leave anytime soon okay?”  
“…okay.” Renee said and gave nana a grateful smile. Renee then asked nana “did that guy, world was it? Did he say anything else that would be useful.?”  
“Not really he was interrupted by someone and rushed me back awake am guess he was not supposed to tell me that stuff.” Nana said worriedly.  
“Yawn, well hopefully he will come back to you and tell you more stuff that can be helpful.”  
“Renee are you tired? Nana asked  
“A little yeah it took a while to get here and we had to fight a couple of battles along the way.”  
Nodding at this nana stood up and said, “okay let go to the inn and you can take a quick nap.”  
“Okay” Renee said and followed her and then neared the entrance of the inn Renee saw Zidane at the door just as she was going to yell for him she heard someone yelling “HELP!” and a burmecian soldier ran towards the inn. A cleryan came out and asked “what is the matter?”  
“Th-the antlion’s maling a kid!”  
"The antlion!? It is usually so docile... How could-"   
"We gotta teach that beast a lesson!"   
"This calls for immediate action i shall inform the high priest at once." At that the clreyan calmly walks away passing Renee and nana as they come to the entrance of the inn. The burnecian calls out to the guy "Hey, buddy, wh-where ya going?" “Argh these Cleyrans are all so damn lazy!". He looks around and comes to where the three of you stand."You three! Gimme a hand if you think you're good enough!" he says and run back down the stairs. Zidane looks to Renee and they both nod to each other. As Zidane and Renee starts to run down the stairs Renee calls out to nana “Nana stay here we will handle this!”. As they reach the entrance of the town they see the solider from before waiting for them. “Hey you two this way.” He says and move to the right of the entrance. When they finally get there, they see a large red and greenish creature that held a child in its tentacle. Pulling his daggers out Zidane says “so this is the antlion huh!”. The child screams out “Aaaa! Help me!!!” Renee heard Vivi screaming out “No!”. Zidane yelled out to the child “hang in there champ! We’re gonna save you!”. As Renee pulled her bow out she heard someone coming up from behind her and saw Freya and nana. Freya asked, “Is the child alright?”  
“Yeah he’s fine” yelled Zidane “like hell I’m fine!!” screamed the child. “That voice!” Freya said and ran forward and kneeled “might it be Prince Puck!?”  
“Freya where you been!?” the child asked. Then the creature started to move the child near its mouth so Renee fired an arrow at the thing it reared back in anger and threw the child near them. “Urgurra! OW!!”. The kid shouted as he was tossed and fell to the ground getting up puck yelled at the creature “That hurt you jerk!”. The beast pulled back and leaped forward to where they were standing. “Here it comes” Zidane yelled as group moved out of the way. Renee, nana, and Freya to one side and Zidane, Vivi and quina on the other. “Renee” yelled Freya.  
“Yes!?”  
“I want you to move around and distract the beast while the others attack it from behind.” Freya said while readying her jump attack. Giving a nod to her Renee started to circle the beast and shoot off arrow whenever it started to move towards the others. Just as she fires another shot Renee tripped and fell on her front. The beast seeing this went after her Renee unable to get up is time shut her eyes and waited for its attack, but it didn’t come. Opening her eyes, she saw nana blocking the beast it paths to her with what appeared to be a polearm. Nana pushed the beast back and reared back and bashed it in the head then ran to Renee as it was stunned. Pulling her friend up to her feet and moved her away from the beast as the other covered them nana then asked “are you ok Renee?”.   
“Y-yes am ok thanks nana.”   
“No problem.” Nana said and turned back to the others who were fighting the monster. “We have to get back and help them are you ready?” said nana. Nodding to her Renee pulled a potion and took a quick swig of it to regain some energy and the two ran back to the battle. As they joined the fray Freya who had used her jump ability earlier came down upon the beast it cried out in pain and tried to grab her by one if its tentacles but missed as Vivi casted fire on it. Zidane yelled to Freya and nana to hit it as hard as they could with their weapons. Freya and nana stood side by side and charged at the beast and as their weapon made contact with it outer shell which was littered with arrows from Renee cracked. The two of the fighter moved back as Zidane slashed the beast innards. The beast cried out one last time and then sank into the sand pit where it laid dead. Renee exhausted from the battle sank to her knees and tried to slow her breath. Nana ran to her and asked, “are you ok !?”. Nodding to her friend Renee said “yeah am good just a little tired.”. Nana turned to the others who were talking to puck and said “excuse me am going to take Renee to the inn to rest.”   
“Who are you?” asked Zidane   
“Am nana am friends with Renee and Alyssa who from what Renee said are friends so we will catch up to you guys later.” At that nana pulled Renee to lean on her shoulder and they started to the inn. Renee who is so tired barely registered that they have arrived at the inn and nana helps Renee into one of the beds. As Renee head hits the pillow she is out like a light.


	19. Intermission

Alyssa just stared at her hands trying not to freak out as the trio had been caged and hung up high in the air like a bunch of caged birds. She was barely listening to Steiner’s temper tantrum. “How dare they imprison us like this! Those wretched court jesters! Zorn and Thorn will never get away with this!". Sighing to himself Marcus said "I can't believe I got dragged into this." Turning to Marcus Steiner shouted "No one asked you to meddle in our affairs!"  
“Steiner please stop moving so much its freaking me out.” Said Alyssa but Steiner seem to not hear her as Marcus continued "It's pretty sad, gettin' back stabbed by your own queen."   
"This is all some kind of a mistake! I know the queen. She would never betray me!”. Alyssa gave Steiner a sympathetic look and wondered when he was going to wake up and at finally notice what was happening.  
"Wishful thinking Who knows what she's gonna do to the princess..."   
"......I must save the princess at all costs!". Sighing to herself Alyssa watched and he paced in what little space there was in the cage her thought wondered to dagger.(i wonder what going to happen to dagger I hope she will be okay we have to find a way out of here.). Staring at the bars Alyssa noticed that the cage seemed to be swaying a little at seiners movements. “Hmm Steiner, Marcus I have an idea.” She said giving them a nervous smile.


	20. Attack on Cleyra!

Renee awoke with a start to the sounds of screaming. Looking around she couldn’t find nana getting up for the bed she rushed downstairs just as she was about to leave the inn nana came with the door with blood her weapon. “Nana what’s happening?!” Renee shouted as she pulled a potion from her pocket and gave it to nana. After nana downed the potion she grabbed Renee by the arm and pulled her out of the inn saying “no time to explain come on or we are going to miss the others.”  
“What!?” Renee asked.  
Outside of the inn Renee could smell smoke in the air and heard the sound of battling. Nana still holding on to Renee’s arm pulled her to the right and up to the observatory where they saw Zidane and the others as they were heading up the stairs that lead to the cathedral.  
“Zidane!” Renee shouted towards him. He stopped and yelled for them to hurry and follow him Renee and nana ran after him up to the cathedral. As the came to the front of the cathedral they stop to asset the situation and see who was left with them. Looking at the group Zidane grimaced “so these are the only survivors…” after saying this the group of cleyrans started talking all at once asking a bunch of questions. Zidane just said “i hope they’re all inside the cathedral.” Moving toward the cathedral he gestured for the group to head inside. Just as they were about to head in three black mages came down upon them surrounding them and blocking the paths out.  
“Dammit! We’re surrounded!” exclaimed Zidane. The black mages started to close in on the group while yelling “KILL!”. Zidane looking around said “dammit! I can’t save them all!”  
“Minions of evil,you have gone too far!” the group heard someone yelled and look up to the top of the cathedral. A unknown man stood atop it.  
“My spear will purge this land of you!” he yelled again and jumped from his spot landing a little away from the groups attacked and they had stopped attack them and stared at the newcomer.  
“You shall hall like leaves in the wind under the force of my blade!” he declared as he jumped towards the black mages and took each of them out. He then yelled at the group to run inside which they did Renee saw Zidane linger a little to say something to the man but before she could hear what he said nana grabbed her and pulled her through the doors of the cathedral. As the group settled in the cathedral Renee saw Freya speaking to the man that saved them as Renee and nana drew closer to the two they heard Freya exclaim desperately “you cannot have forgotten me!” “it’s me, Freya of Burmecia!!”. The man turned away from her and walked a little away from her to which he said “I am sorry…”.  
“No…” freya said falling to her knees looking lost. Renee saw Zidane run towards the man and said “hey wait a minute!” “you can’t be serious!” looking angry he continued “it’s Freya, your lost love!” “how could you forget her!?”. The man with his back still turned to them said nothing.  
“WELL, SAY SOMETHING!!!” Zidane yelled.  
“That is enough, Zidane…” Freya said  
“WHAT!!!” Zidane exclaimed “you’ve been searching for this guy for years, and now he’s right here!”  
As the king of burmecia walked to them to speak Renee felt nana pulling her a little away from the group. Renee looked to her and asked, “nana what are you doing shouldn’t we listen to what there are saying?” Shaking her head nana said, “no we don’t have to just be ready for the next battle.”  
“What?” Renee said “the next battle we are going to have to fight more.” Giving nana a questionably look Renee asked “nana how did you know where to find Zidane when we were at the inn and why would you think we are getting into another battle so soon?”  
Nana looked away from Renee for a sec and then looked at Renee again and gave her a nervous smile. “Renee, I played this game before, I’ve beaten it.” Nana said.  
“What!?” Renee exclaimed “you knew what was going to happen and didn’t say anything?”  
“Ssshh” nana said, “not so loud Renee I have some reasons for not saying anything.”  
“Well it better be good ones.” Renee fumed.  
“Well one is that I don’t remember everything that happened in this game I played it a long time ago.” “And two if I were to tell people what was going to happen they wouldn’t believe me I mean if I were to tell you that your settlement was going to be attacked wouldn’t you freak out.  
“…i guess your right and they might have hurt you for knowing something like that.” Renee said sadly.  
“Yes, that was a possibility that could happen. Another reason is if they did believe me it would change things and then a whole different set of events would happen thing would change be different like if I told the clreyans about this attack they might have closed off the entrance to the tree and you guys and the burmicans wouldn’t have been able to get inside.”  
“Ok ok I see what you mean nana.” Renee sighed.  
“Well what happens next you said we are going to fight who we are fighting?” she questioned.  
“EEEEEK!” Renee and nana turned to the scream and saw the cleyran high priest on the ground while Beatrix stood by the harp that the priest had been watching over.  
“Eeeeekkk!” “have mercy!” the priest stammered out crawling backwards away from her.  
“Hmph! Pathetic rodents!” she said surveying the harp next to her.  
“You fail to grasp the true power of the jewel!” she continued then with a flick with her sword she knocked the jewel that rested upon the harp and catches it.  
“No our magic stone!” the high priest gasped.  
Looking down at the stone Beatrix smirked “Now that I have this jewel, I am through with your city!” as she finished saying this she jumped over and above the group and ran out the door.  
“Wait!”  
“Halt, villain!”  
Zidane and Freya yelled at her the group expect Renee and nana ran after her.  
“Renee!” nana yelled at her stilled friend pulling her towards the open door.  
“Come on we have to get outside!”  
“I don’t want to fight her again!” Renee whimpered out softly. Nana give her friend a look of pity then grabbed Renee by her shoulders and give she a little shake.  
“I know you don’t, but we have to go out there and fight its just how its supposed to go.”.  
Giving her friend a scared look Renee took a deep breath and nodded to nana. The both of them ran outside and saw the others in a fierce fight against Beatrix and it looked like they were losing it. As Beatrix is about to slash Vivi who was trying to dodge her blade Renee pull out her bow and fired out an arrow at her which distracted her from him and he ran away for her and Beatrix turned toward Renee.  
“Hmph no more games!” Beatrix sighed and started to attack Renee but nana blocked her with her polearm and pushed Beatrix back away from her friend. Shaking her head Beatrix started another attack of her own striking the ground in front of the group she yelled out “stock break!” and its was like all the energy was sucked out of the group.  
Turning away from the group she said “i shall leave with the jewel now.”  
“Sh-she’s too powerful…” Zidane said.  
Renee saw another black mage had come up from the stairs and tried to pull her bow up to get rid of it but nana stopped her.  
“No wait.” Nana whispered.  
“Black mages, our work here is done. Commence withdrawal immediately. Beatrix yelled out to the black mages coming up the stairs. The black mage nearest to her turned into a ball of light and Beatrix jumped into it and it ascended into the air.  
“Hey, they disappeared!” Zidane questioned then turned to Freya and asked “what now, Freya?”  
“Good question…” Freya responded. Just as she was about to answer him another black mage came up behind Zidane.  
“Zidane! Look out behind you!” Freya shouted Zidane turned and was about to attack the black mage but it turned into a ball of light.  
“There! I’m gonna follow them!” “everyone follow me” Zidane shouted and jumped into the ball of light and it started to ascend.  
“Zidane! He’s gone!” Vivi yelled.  
“Ok that its come on Renee we need to get out of here.” Nana said to Renee and grabbed her as another black mage came and turned into a ball of light. Pulling Renee with her they both jumped into the ball of light and was pulled upwards to the sky. As they ascended they saw the sky start to turn dark and a red beam of light pointed into clreya. Then what appeared to be a giant horned man riding a horse with a lance appeared out of the sky above clreya. The man threw his lance down and it torn through the tree and a huge explosion obliterated it. Renee and nana watched as clerya was destroyed while they continued their ascent up to a huge airship.  
“Oh my god!” Renee exclaimed crying a little at what just happened she turned to nana and see that she was crying too Renee hugged her hoping to comfort her as well as herself. The ball of light that carried them onto the deck of the airship and into a barrel. It was a tight fit but they both managed to get out of it and onto the deck where they saw Freya who was a little away from them on her knees just shaking her head in what Renee could only think she was in shock at what had just happened. Vivi was looking near her saying “i think Zidane’s calling for us.” Just as Renee and nana were going to head to them Zidane came running to them saying “guys we have to get behind the stairs! Someone’s coming!” at this the group ran under the stairs and listened to what the people above were saying it sounded like a soldier and Beatrix were talking.  
“Welcome back, general.”  
“How is her Majesty?” asked Beatrix  
“She is eagerly awaited your return.” They heard the soldier say and she continued "I am certain she will shower you with praise for our victory." "Your supremacy is without question now. Steiner and his Knights of Pluto are nothing compared to you!"  
“That is enough!” Beatrix said harshly  
“Forgive me general.”  
“Tell her majesty that I will report to her shortly.”  
After Beatrix said this they heard footsteps walking away and heard Beatrix sigh "That was ridiculous..." "My troops alone would've been more than enough to take Cleyra." "Why does the queen insist on using black mages and eidolons?" "I didn't train all these years so I could take a backseat to anyone..."  
The group heard a bunch of footsteps above and a soldier yelling "This way! Hurry up!" You mages, get on the telepod and go to Alexandria immediately." At this the group heard footsteps on the stairs heading down to the barrels. Renee peeked past Zidane and saw the mages jumping into the barrels and turning into balls of light that flew away.  
"...There's no difference between them and me. We're all just blindly following orders. My heart and my will mean nothing..." "Maybe Steiner was right...”. At this they heard footsteps heading away from them. They came out from under the stairs and Zidane asked “did you hear that?” turning to head up the stairs he continued “looks like Brahne's onboard this ship." “Come on let’s see if we can find her.” They head up the stairs where Beatrix was and continued to the left until they came to a door. With Zidane in front he tried to peek through the glass window on the door.  
“Can you see anything?” asked Freya  
“…no its too dark. I can’t see anything.” Zidane said  
"Beatrix!" a shrill voice sounded out  
"That's her!" everyone but nana gasped.  
"Did you get the item!?"  
"Is this it, Your Majesty?"  
"Yes! This is it!" "Hahaha! With this, I can finally..." "...No. I need one more!" "I must get the last jewel!" "Beatrix! Go find the last jewel!"  
"...Yes, Your Majesty."  
"By the way, how is the princess doing?"  
"Garnet..." "We have drawn all the eidolons from her. She is no longer of any use to me."  
"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"  
"Garnet has committed a crime. I shall have her executed for stealing the jewel."  
"What?"  
"Don't make me repeat myself!" "When we get back to Alexandria, I'll have Garnet beheaded!" "Now, go! Find the last jewel!"  
"Your Majesty..."  
"Hahahahaha!"  
As the queen laughed Zidane almost yelled out “DAGG…” but Freya and nana pulled him away from the door covering his mouth so no one would hear him.  
"Calm down! Fighting them now would be senseless. They still have Garnet in custody." Freya said trying to calm Zidane down.  
"So what are you saying!? We should just stand here!?" hissed Zidane "We've gotta get to Alexandria before Brahne! That's the only way!" he continued and looking out over the railing asked "The only question is how..."  
Renee who stood away from the others watched as Vivi paced a little before he exclaimed out loud “Zidane follow me!” and ran back the way they had come from. Renee and nana follow after him and Renee heard Freya questioned out loud to Vivi on where he was going. Vivi ran back to the odd pods that they had come out of when they jumped into the balls of light.  
"Remember how that soldier was talking about using these pods to go to Alexandria?" Vivi said to them.  
"Oh yeah..." Zidane said turning to the other he asked “you guys ok with trying this out?  
They agreed to try it.  
They took there turns jumping into the pods. While jumping into the pod Renee prayed that it would take them where they needed to go safely.


	21. Sad Departure

“The time has come to escape!” Steiner said looking out the cage to see if any guards were nearby and seeing none.  
“Okay Miss Alyssa let’s get your idea a try. “He said to the squirmy girl besides him ignoring the other person in the cage.  
“Heh yeah my idea.” Alyssa gulped out.  
“What am I chop liver?” asked Marcus.  
“There is no time for you foolish behavior!” Steiner yelled out.  
“Ok ok thats enough” Alyssa spat out nervously “Steiner Marcus let’s get this over with.”  
The other two nodded to her and got in position. They started to move and after a couple of tries got their bodies in sync with each other. Right left right right left left they swung the cage they were in until it finally crashed in the side of the balcony the group climbed out of the broken cage was on solid ground again. Alyssa knelled down tearing up a bit trying to calm down after that little escapade.   
“Princess don’t worry I’m coming!” Steiner yelled “Miss Alyssa it time to go!” he called out to the kneeling girl.  
“Geez give her a second would you!” Marcus said to him giving Alyssa a pat on the shoulder.   
“You ok?” he asked.  
“Huff sniff yeah yes am ok now let’s go.” Alyssa said after a second of taking some air in. Alyssa gets up and stumbles over to Steiner.  
“You sure you’re ok Alyssa?” Marcus called out to her.  
“Yeah am fine, we don’t have time to waste on me lets go save dagger.” She said firmly trying to get a grip on herself.  
“Yes let us go!” Steiner exclaimed.  
The trio made their way around the room finding a ladder climbing it and making it to another room.  
“Princess!” Steiner called out.  
“Well” Marcus started Alyssa turned to him to listen.  
“I’m outta here. I’m goin’ to the evil forest to save my bro.” He said and giving a nod to Alyssa runs off.  
“WHAT YOU HEARTLESS CUR!” yelled Steiner.  
“Steiner let him go we got to save dagger and he’s got to save blank.” Alyssa said gesturing for him to start moving.   
“Huh” Alyssa wondered aloud. As she heard a loud whizzing sound that was getting closer.  
“What is that!?” shouted Steiner as a bunch of balls of lighted descended and landed near them. As the balls of light disappeared what was left was Zidane, Freya, Vivi, Renee and nana.   
“You! What are you doing here?” Steiner yelled at Zidane.  
“ALYSSA!” yelled Renee and running to her pulled her into a hug.   
“I know you don’t like hugs but…i missed you I’ve been so worried!”  
“Hmm heh its ok Renee I missed you too.” Alyssa said hugging her friend back.  
Alyssa looked up and saw nana standing near them she gave Alyssa a wave and said “hi”  
“Sigh I should have guessed that you would be here too.”  
“Heh it sounds like you didn’t want me here.” Nana joked.  
“I wish you weren’t here I wish you were back home.” Alyssa said sadly  
“…” nana silently gave Alyssa a sad smile.  
“Steiner!” Zidane said excitedly and then asked, “is this alexandria!?”  
Alyssa and the other two turned to Zidane who began talking.  
“What I have no time for your silly questions!” “i must escape this wretched dungeon of alexandria and rescue the princess!” snapped Steiner. Alyssa just shook her head in exasperation at Steiner.   
“Enough said! Let’s go!” Zidane said while gesturing to the other to come along as he ran out of the room. Steiner and Alyssa stood there not quite understanding what was happening.  
“Why is everyone leaving me behind!?” Steiner complained. The other came running back into the room. Zidane said “hurry up you two! Dagger’s life is in danger!”  
“What are you talking about!? Enough with your nonsense!!!” Steiner said quickly.  
“What do you mean Zidane?” questioned Alyssa. Vivi walked towards them and said "It's true. We were just on the Red Rose, and we overheard Brahne talking. She said that once she returns to Alexandria, she is going to have Dagger executed."  
“Oh my god!” Alyssa exclaimed looked to her friends who nodded in agreement.  
“…is this really true?” Steiner muttered looking at Zidane with a serious look.  
"Yeah!!! We've got 30 minutes before Brahne arrives! Let's go!" stated Zidane and the group ran to the next room where they almost passed Marcus.  
“Marcus!?” Zidane shouted coming to a stop while the other skidded to a stop only Vivi fell on his face. Alyssa and Renee helped him to his feet.  
“Watch out. I’m closin’ this gate. He said and pulled a lever near them and it closed the gate just as a bunch of alexandria soldiers were about to come through.  
“What are you doing here?” Zidane asked hurriedly.  
"It's a long story. I'm gonna go to Evil Forest now to help Blank."   
"Good luck! We're gonna go find Dagger!"  
“I wish you luck Marcus tell blank I said hi when you save him!” Alyssa called to Marcus who ran off.   
“Okay let's find dagger quickly!” Zidane said running down the path where the boats dock the group followed.   
“Steiner do you have an idea on where dagger would be?” asked Alyssa turning to him.  
“Hmm…” Steiner thought aloud  
“I might have an idea of where the princess is come follow me.” He stated. Heading up into the castle. They came to a stair case and followed Steiner as he headed up it and through a set of doors to the left of them. Coming to a huge room with three different doors and a couple of guards. Zidane, Freya and Steiner took them out quickly while the others tried looking through the doors in the room but two of them were locked.  
“Its this way!” Steiner yelled heading straight up the stairs to the middle door. They came to a nicely furnished room but it was empty.   
“Damn I thought she would be here!” Steiner fumed stomping his feet. They looked around the room when nana called out to Zidane.  
“Zidane doesn’t this candle look weird to you?” she questioned.  
Zidane stood next nana and gave it a look.  
“You’re right nana!” he exclaimed then grabbing the candle he pulled it down. The group heard a sound and saw that the fireplace had moved to reveal an entrance leading down. Down the stairs, they came to a platform that was moving it took a couple of turns but they made it to the other side check the door that they were by to find it locked so they headed down the stairs. They followed the stairs down deeper and deeper till they made it to a large room to lead lower onto a platform that had a quarter of it missing finding a down to the right of them they head there and found it unlocked. Inside they found a large room that held dagger and two clowns around her unconscious body. The clowns see the group barge in headed towards them coming to a stop they started to speak.  
“What are you doing here!?” the blue clown said.  
“So meddlesome, you are! Mercy no more!” the red clown snapped at them.  
As Alyssa and her two friends were about to pull their weapons out Steiner called out to her.  
“Miss Alyssa please go to the princess and make sure she is ok!”  
“But” Alyssa started to say but Zidane butted in to say  
“Hey listen to rusty and make sure dagger is ok we got this!”  
“…okay.” Alyssa said and grabbing Renee and nana’s hand pulled them away from the fight and pulled them towards dagger who laid on a stone table. As they passed by the fighting group the clowns tried to attack them but Steiner and Freya threw themselves at them stopping them in their tracks. Coming to daggers side Alyssa Renee and nana tried to wake her up trying healing potions as well as a remedy but nothing seem to wake her. It was like she was in a deep sleep Renee tried pinching her arm and nana lightly slapped her face Alyssa give her chest a listen to make sure that she was even alive it seemed like she was wasn’t breathing.   
“DAGGER!” “PRINCESS!” Alyssa heard Steiner and Zidane call out as the came up to them. Alyssa looked over to where they were fighting and didn’t see they clown at all. (they must have ran away) thought Alyssa. She turned to see Steiner and Zidane on their knees calling out to dagger.  
"P-PRINCESS!!! NOOOOO!!!” Steiner cried out and moved away from the group  
“Princess, please forgive me!!! I don't deserve to be a knight! I don't even deserve to live!" Steiner cried out hysterically.   
“H-hey Steiner she is still alive she is still breathing,” Alyssa said trying to calm him down.   
“She is right.” Freya said.  
Steiner turned back to the group and looked to be calming down now that he knew the princess was still alive.  
"Yeah, I know..." Zidane said.  
"Let's get out of here. Dagger, you're gonna be alright." Zidane said with an emotionless face.  
Zidane picked up dagger and held her gently while they all walked back up the stairs and across the moving platform. They finally made it back to the room that lead them down.   
"I don't think anyone followed us." Commented Freya as she closed the entrance to the underground.  
"My queen..." Steiner said aloud.   
"Why have you done this...!?" he asked getting angry.  
"I have devoted my whole life to serving you and the princess...!"   
"Why did you harm the princess!!!? Why!!!?" Steiner screamed out.   
"Steiner..." Zidane said quietly.  
"Zidane Do you think she'll ever wake up?" asked Vivi  
"Of course. She's asleep because she's tired. That's all." Zidane said half-heartily. Looking at the group he asked   
"I wanna let Dagger rest a little. Do you guys mind?"   
They all gave him a nod Renee spoke  
“Me and nana will keep a watch on the door just in case.” Pulling out her bow as nana pulled out her polearm keeping her eyes on the door.  
"Thanks." He said as he put dagger on the couch  
"If only I had gotten here sooner...I'm sorry..." Zidane said to dagger sleeping form. Steiner give Zidane a questioning look and asked.  
"What happened to you? You are not your usual self."   
"Go on... Blame my incompetence! Tell me it is my fault!"   
"No!" Zidane shouted   
"I can't...I...I don't know what I feel right now...I can't even shed a tear..." he said sadly.  
“……” Steiner didn’t say anything to this.  
Alyssa staying silent throughout the whole thing she felt horrible feeling like she didn’t do her best to protect dagger. She could only stare at dagger’s sleeping form as she heard the sound of Renee’s bow as it released an arrow.  
“guys we have company,” Renee said  
The clowns from earlier were back and Alyssa saw the red one looking scared at his hat had an arrow sticking out of it having just missed his head.  
"There they are! There is no escape!" the two clowns said confidently. Alyssa saw a woman she had never seen before coming into the room.  
"Welcome back, Steiner. Where have you been all this time?" she asked   
"Don't tell me you have been enjoying the company of these scoundrels." She said with a smirk on her face.  
"What the hell!? The only scoundrels around here are you and your fat queen!" Zidane yelled back pulling out his dagger.  
"Fools like you will never learn." She said pulling out her sword. Alyssa pulled Renee and nana back before they could start fighting and asked quickly.  
“Who is that lady guys?”  
“Alyssa that is Beatrix she the general of the alexandria!” Renee said.  
“Hey we need to help them out come on!’ nana stammered out but Alyssa didn’t hear her as she started seeing red. Alyssa started stomping to where the others were fighting. Renee and nana seeing their angry friend about to run in between the fight grabbing her and held her back.  
“Alyssa what are you doing your going to get hurt running into that fight?!”  
“LET ME GO AM GOING TO GIVE THAT GENERAL LADY SUCH A THRASHING!” Alyssa screamed struggling to get free from her friends, but they weren’t letting go of her. Seeing that her friends were not going to let her go anytime soon she started to yell from where she was.   
“HEY LADY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” the group stopped attacking at the sound of their friend yelling. Beatrix stopped as well wondering what this girl was going on about.  
“IF YOU THE GENERAL OF THIS KINGDOM THEN SHOULDN’T YOU BE PROTECTING THE PRINCESS INSTEAD OF HURTING HER!”  
“What?” Beatrix said cautiously.  
“Wait yeah Alyssa right” Zidane said.  
"You're the general of this kingdom and as the general of Alexandria, what is your sworn duty!?” Zidane asked but before she could answer he began again.  
Isn't it to protect Dagger - your Princess Garnet? I'm sure you know who's sitting over there." He said pointing to where dagger laid.   
Looking at the couch with a look of shock Beatrix walks over to daggers side saying “It can't be...Princess..." she says walking to dagger’s side.  
"...So, it was true. The queen really did mean to kill her..."  
“WHAT!?” screamed Steiner as Beatrix’s words. “No! The queen would never do such a thing!”   
Alyssa shook her head at this unable to understand why Steiner still believed in the queen after everything that had happened.   
Beatrix turned to Steiner and stated “Steiner, its time you to accept the truth,… my heart is set, all this time, I have been mistaken…”  
Zidane turned to Steiner and said “i hate to say it but the lady is right, Rusty you’d better learn to accept it.”  
Beatrix turned to Freya and said “…citizen of Burmecia, please forgive me.”  
Freya who had been kneeling stood and turned to Beatrix and said “it’s too late to seek forgiveness…but you can still save dagger.”  
“Freya…” Zidane sighed out.  
Ignoring Zidane Freya stared at Beatrix and continued “I tell you this because I acknowledge your powers, help your princess.”  
“I don’t know if I can…but I will give it a try.” Beatrix said turning to kneel by the princess “i hope this will work.” She said as she put her hand by her head and concentrated on it. Alyssa held her breath as she saw a light shine from Beatrix’s hand and it moved over to dagger and swirled around her, but it didn’t seem to do anything.  
"Irrevocable is the spell we have cast!" Thorn shouted.  
Beatrix tried again but still nothing happened Alyssa worried that it might not work.  
"It is useless!" shouted Zorn.  
As Alyssa was losing the last of her hope Beatrix tried once more…and it worked the gang gave sighs of relief as dagger woke up on the third try.  
Beatrix backed away from the dagger to give her some space as she got up.  
"...Oh..." dagger said.   
"Princess, are you alright?" asked Beatrix.   
"...Ohh, my head... What happened...?" as dagger looked around Alyssa shedding some tear heard everyone start talking at the same time.  
"Dagger!"   
"Yay!"   
"Princess!"   
Alyssa saw dagger look around as everyone with a questioning look on her face. "You're all here." She said.  
"What is all this ruckus!?" the gang heard from behind them. Alyssa turned around and saw the queen walk into the room. Zorn and Thorn ran up to the queen and said, "The princess has awakened, Your Majesty!"   
"Kidnapping the princess, they are, Your Majesty!"   
For a second the queen was silent turning to them she asked, "Have you extracted all the eidolons from her?"   
"We have, Your Majesty!" the two clowns answered her.  
"Then, what are you waiting for? Take Garnet and throw her in prison!" she said turning her back to the group.   
"Yes, Your Majesty!" they answered excitedly.  
"I won't allow that." Beatrix said running up to the queen.  
"Oh? Are you defying me as well?" the queen said turning to look at the general.  
"Your Majesty, it is my duty to protect the princess.” “I beg you, reconsider. Please do not harm the princess anymore." Getting into a fighting stance Beatrix yelled to Zidane and the others "All of you, leave here at once!".  
Freya came up next to Beatrix and yelled to Zidane. "I'm staying! Zidane, go. Now!"   
"You two are joining forces? How amusing..." the queen snorted and turn away from them started to walk out of the room while saying. “Get rid of them."   
"Mother!" Alyssa heard dagger yell out to the queen, but she didn’t even stop. She just walked out of the room with acknowledging her daughter.  
"Freya! Be careful!" Zidane exclaims.   
"Don't worry." She says.  
“Let’s go!” nana yells to them as she pulls the candle switch and opens the way back down.  
"Come on!” Zidane urges dagger and the others down the stairs. As the group starts rushing down the stairs Alyssa hears Steiner yelling for them to wait for him. They group ran down the stairs but on the way down a trio of black mages are coming out onto the walkway making their way toward the group.   
“Shoot black mages!” yells Renee as she pulls out some arrows from her quiver and shoots them off hitting two of the mages as Zidane takes care of the last one.   
“Let’s go!” nana says walking over the black mages bodies pulling dagger along. Before they get far Zidane comes to a stop and asked, “hey where’s Steiner?” Alyssa glanced around and notice he wasn’t with them.  
“Oh no he must have gotten left behind, we have to get him!” Alyssa shouted and turn around fast to make her way back up when Steiner came walking down the stairs towards them with an confused look on his face. “Steiner!?” Alyssa called to him relived to see him.  
“Hey rusty, hurry up!” Zidane called to Steiner.  
"What am I doing here...?" Steiner said aloud  
"Ww-what's the matter?" asked Alyssa   
"Beatrix served the queen all these years, and now she is turning against her..." "Freya lost her comrades, yet she insists on protecting the princess...” he said shaking his head "The queen will never forgive them. She will kill them both..." looking straight at Zidane Steiner asked "Zidane, I have a request."   
"What? Why are you goin' formal all of a sudden?" Zidane asked nervously.   
"I want you to escort the princess out of Alexandria and take her to Doctor Tot." Nodded his head at this he continued to say "I'm sure Doctor Tot can come up with a plan to help us and our kingdom."   
Zidane gave Steiner a smirk and said "Piece of cake. I'm an escape artist."   
"Don't worry, Steiner. We'll get her there." Chimed Vivi.  
“don’t worry Steiner I will make sure that they do what they say.” Alyssa said with a nervous smile.  
"Zidane, Master Vivi, Miss Alyssa I'm counting on you." Steiner said and giving the princess a final salute started up the stairs yelling back "Princess, I bid you farewell!"   
"Steiner..." dagger said quietly "Everybody is fighting for me..."   
“Dagger…” Alyssa sighed  
"That's right." Zidane said to bring their attention to him.  
"They're all fighting for you... and for Alexandria…They're moving forward, giving everything, they've got!" "So, we have to move on, just like they are, we can't stop now! Come on!"  
"But..." dagger said but then a large pink dog-like monster started down the stair towards them.   
"Damn! We've got company!" Zidane said running in front of dagger to shield her. Vivi sent a fire spell towards it while nana and Zidane attacked it. Nana gave one last slam to its skull and it went down.   
“Finished” nana said   
"Alright, let's go." Zidane said pulling dagger with him down the stairs. As they made their way down the stairs Alyssa noticed that they had come to where her group got trapped.  
“Uh wait Zidane?” Alyssa said trying to tell him that they should be careful here but he just said “hurry up we don’t have time!” and rushed them out toward the gargant station. But as they were about to reach the other side the bars came up in front and back of them.  
"What the hell!?" Zidane yelled banging on the bars.  
"They fell for it again!" "Really stupid, they are!" the group heard from above them.  
"You bastards!" Zidane yelled at the two clowns standing above them leering down at them.   
"Bastards, we may be, but clever are we." Said Thorn while Zorn laughed at them.   
Just as Alyssa was going to ask Zidane what they would do the group heard two loud thuds. As they look up they saw Marcus and Blank.  
"Hey, what's up!?" Marcus shouted down to them  
"Zidane, are you alright!?" asked blank  
"Blank!" the group yelled happy to see him.  
"We came here straight from Evil Forest." Blank told the group.  
"Man, I love you guys!" Zidane yelled happily to his two friends.  
Marcus lowered the bars in front the group and shouted to them "Zidane, you can ride the gargant downstairs."  
"Blank... Marcus..." dagger muttered.   
"Get out of here! We'll take care of this! There's more bad guys coming!" blank said and ran off as Zidane yelled to him and Marcus  
"I owe you guys big-time!”  
Let's get outta here!" he said to the group and they headed down to the gargants.  
As they waited for the gargant Alyssa turned to Renee and nana and told them to brace themselves. As they were going to ask why the gargant circled around them and came to a stop. Renee gave out a gasp of shock and disgust at the giant creature.  
“THIS IS WHAT WE ARE TAKING!” Renee shouted.  
“Renee come one we have to go!” Alyssa said trying to pull her into the basket.  
“BBB-BUT!” she continued but was cut off by nana as she said  
“No buts Renee come on!” nana went behind Renee and pushed her forward into the basket and then they were off.  
“Where are we going?” Alyssa heard Vivi ask.  
"We're going to Treno. We'll stay there for the time being and try to figure out our next move." As Zidane said this Alyssa turned to dagger to ask if she was ok but stop herself as she saw dagger with a conflicted look on her face. The gargant came to an abrupt halt.  
“Eek!” Renee said as she stood in the middle of the basket in fear.  
“That’s…” dagger said quietly and jumped out of the basket with the others following after her expect for Renee who stayed aboard.  
Alyssa came to a stop behind dagger and she saw a big ling snake-like monster in the passage its looked like the one they first fought in the same passage earlier.  
“Is that what the gargant is afraid of?” Zidane asked pulling out his daggers.  
“"I think this one's different form the one we ran into!” dagger said as she ready her staff.   
“Be careful!" Alyssa heard nana call out to her as she ran towards the monster herself. Alyssa pulled her dagger out as after Vivi sent a blizzara spell after it she slashed at it as dagger healed Zidane and nana who took a couple of hits. As the monster was about to hit Alyssa a couple of arrows fired into its as it curled up and stopped moving. Alyssa turned and saw Renee stand in the basket looking a little green but determined to help her friends.  
“THANKS RENEE!” Alyssa yelled to her.  
The group climbed back into the basket and the gargant started off slowly going forward. Alyssa held her hand out to Renee and let her hold it to help with calm down as she felt Renee grasp her hand she felt the gargant pick up speed.   
"See? It can go faster. Good job!" Alyssa heard Zidane yell up to the gargant.  
"No, Look! Dagger gave a panic shout to the group as she pointed to the back of the basket. Turning around Alyssa saw the snake-like monster chasing the gargant.  
"Dammit, it's chasing us!" Zidane shouted in anger  
"We'll pass Treno,” Alyssa said as they came about the station and speed past it.  
“Did we just pass it?” asked nana  
“"Dammit! We can't jump off at this speed." Zidane said looking over the sides of the basket.  
“Zidane look!” dagger shouted to him  
“Huh, what the…” “Shoot!!!” Alyssa heard him scream and she tried to hold on to Renee and nana who held onto her. Looking up she saw a light shining on at the tunnel's end where they were heading quickly towards. She felt a chill wrap around her body and as they heading into the end of the tunnel Alyssa started to black out as the cold seem to cloud her head and everything went black as she heard the others screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to post but I just finished my school semester and I wanted to try and post another chapter before the end of the year.


	22. DEATH!?

Alyssa felt very comfortable where she laid, slowly she opened her eyes and looked around, she noticed that she was in a very nice-looking room in a nice bed. Pulling the sheets away from her body she sat up and pulled her feet off the bed and to the floor. Once her feet hit the floor Alyssa noticed that she wasn’t wearing her armor, boot, or greaves she didn’t even have her dagger. She looked around and couldn’t see them anywhere she was wearing what she wore when she first got pulled into the game world. Alyssa questioned where she was it didn’t make since the last thing she remember was…! the gargant heading to the end of a tunnel! “Renee! Nana!” Alyssa called out but after a couple of sec she didn’t get an answer. Alyssa walked to the door that was a little away for the bed and tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. She tried to push it and pull it, but it wouldn’t open no matter what. Turning her back to it she looked around the room again it was just a nice bed, a table and two chairs. Just as she was about to walk to the chair to sit and wait for someone to come and let her out she hear the lock of the door click and the door swing open as she was going to turn around to the door she felt the room become very cold and she could see her breath in the air and it seemed as if the room had gotten darker. She wanted to turn around, but it felt like if she did something bad was going to happen. She felt a hand come upon her shoulder and gave a little squeak in surprise as she felt the hand turn her around quickly. As she around she came face to face with a creature much taller than herself that was very skinny, covered head to toe in darkness with white eyes. Alyssa screamed out in fright and stumbled backwards away from it and fell to her knees covering her head with her arms in hopes that it wouldn’t hurt her. “Hh..hey oh my am so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” a soft-spoken voice sounded out in the air. Slowly Alyssa opened her eyes and looked up but instead of the creature it was a man standing there looking at her worriedly. “Huh…?” Alyssa said aloud look around for the scary creature “where did that thing go!?” she asked that man. That man just gives a tired sigh and walked up to Alyssa and held his hand out for her to take. Giving him a worried look Alyssa grabbed his hand which she noticed was pretty cold and pull herself off the floor. “That something you don’t need to worry about.” He said and pulled Alyssa to the chairs and sat her down. “…i don’t understand?” Alyssa question and gave the man a look over he was pretty nice look man a bit taller than herself with black hair a beauty mark on his cheek wearing a waistcoat that one thing that freaked her out a little was that his eyes were completely white or iris or anything. “Please just don’t give that creature another thought it will not harm you in anyway…now I must introduce myself.” He said and sat down in the chair across from her closing his eyes he gave a soft sigh and opening his eyes he gave Alyssa a soft smile and said, “Hello Alyssa my name is Death and it a pleasure to finally meet you.” Alyssa felt a chill run through her spine as she asked hurriedly “DEATH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEATH DID I DIE!?” she tried to get up but this man Death if that was really his name frowned and pushed her back into her seat and stammered out “ww.w.wait please calm down am not like that am different then the death you are thinking about.” Alyssa sat back and stared at the man wanting him to explain it to her what he meant. Give her a shaky smile like he was nervous he said, “okay well then you meant be about to understand it more when you speak to your friends but myself and some of my colleagues have chosen you and your friends to run through some trials and face some foes to prepare you for some things that will happen in the future.” He stops at point at to give Alyssa a sec to understand what he was saying. “…what…” Alyssa said quietly. Staring at her Death gulped and said I can understand if you are confused but I wanted to get in contact with you as Empress, World and Lover have already gotten in contact with the others of your group.” Alyssa then stood up startling Death and she walked to him and tried to hit him in the face, but Death grabbed her fist before it made contact with his face. Alyssa yelled out angrily “THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT THAT ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE IN THAT GAME WORLD HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US!”. As she tried to punch him with her other hand he grabbed it and push her back down into the chair and then the room seemed to freeze over has Death said in a toneless voice “I would suggest you calm down before you do something you might regret.” Alyssa sat back in fright at his voice and didn’t move as he stood and walked to the door giving a sigh he looked back to her and said softly “it might be best that we talk again later when you’ve had a chance to calm down more.” He then gave his fingers a snap and Alyssa felt her eyes heavy and fell asleep where she sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, a short chapter am trying to get back into writing again.


End file.
